Retrieving of what has been lost
by ethereal infernia
Summary: Sasuke now comes back to Konoha after realizing that what he did to his certain teammate years ago was wrong. Can he retrieve an important thing that has been lost? Read to find out!
1. How far she has reached

4:30 AM

Sakura woke up in a sofa, as she moaned, stretched and yawned. Her muscles ached and her body was almost numb. She struggled to sit up and looked over to the bed. She saw her three best friends still sleeping. From left to right were: Tenten, Ino and Hinata. Ino, Hinata and Sakura are nineteen and Tenten is already twenty.

Sakura's long pink hair was disheveled as sat up and sighed. They were staying at an inn in Sand Village, because they were at a Class A mission. They have been there for two weeks now, and they were going to go back to Konoha today. The mission was just to negotiate with the Gaara, the Kazekage. And they also retrieved the black scroll from him as what Tsunade ordered.

She looked down at her pink silk pajamas as she stood up and stretched her arms. The sky was still dark, so there's no point on opening the curtains. To avoid disturbing her friends, she slowly went to the small kitchen and had a cup of coffee.

The ANBU captain sat down in one circular table and sighed again. She rubbed her thumb against the mug as she held it with both of her hands. She stared at the brownish black liquid as she started to take a sip.

'_At last, we're going home.' _Sakura thought as she took another sip of coffee.

5:30 AM

Tenten woke up as she yawned. She slowly got out of the bed to avoid disturbing the other two and stretched her arms. She noticed that Sakura was gone. She heard the shower being turned on at the bathroom.

'_I wonder what time she got up… She's unbelievable… After what happened yesterday?'_

Yesterday, they encountered numerous rogue ninjas that were on the ANBU level. The four fought with them and miraculously, they survived the ambush. They were rushed to the hospital after that, and they had a fast recovery, because when Sakura was healed, she insisted on healing her own team. And they got out of the hospital by night.

And as expected, her muscles ached a lot. Gaara said that the cause of the said ambush was because of the scroll, and their team hasn't got a single idea of what was inside the scroll. Tsunade said that they are prohibited to look at the scroll, so they haven't got any other option, even though they are dying to know about the scroll.

'_Oh well, maybe a painkiller and a cup of coffee would do me some good. At last, we're going home!' _Tenten thought happily as she noticed Hinata waking up.

"Good morning Hinata-chan." Tenten said as Hinata nodded as she sat up. Hinata moved her arm in circular motion as her face creased with pain.

"Good morning Tenten-chan." She said hoarsely as she stood up, went to her bag and found a pain reliever. She gave one to Tenten as well.

"My body, it's almost numb." Tenten said as she drank the pain killer with a glass of water. Hinata did the same and after that, they drank some coffee at the circular table. Hinata heard the showers go off.

"Sakura-chan's up already?" She mumbled, but loud enough for Tenten to hear. Sakura went out of the bathroom, covered with a white towel. Her hair was covered in another towel as well. Sakura saw them.

"Good morning Sakura." Both of them said as Sakura nodded. They watched Sakura as she took out her ANBU uniform from the closet.

"Sakura, what time did you get up?" Tenten asked. Sakura pulled out a blow drier located on the drawer on the nearby table.

"About four thirty or so." Sakura replied, taking off the towel that was covering her hair. Hinata and Tenten looked at each other.

"What? That early?"

"Yeah. I drank a pain reliever because my muscles were killing me." Sakura said as she turned on the blow drier, which made Ino wake up.

"Morning Sleepy head." Sakura greeted dully as Ino scratched her head and yawned while stretching her arms. She was wearing a blue night gown while Tenten and Hinata were wearing lilac and blue pajamas, respectively.

Ino got a cup of coffee too as Tenten proceeded to the bathroom to take a bath. Ino drank a pain reliever like what the other three did. Sakura slipped on her ANBU uniform which consisted of a sleeveless black turtle top and a jumper style brown top over it (both are heaven styled… you know, the style were it is only from the stomach and up?). Her stomach was exposed and she wore a pair of baggy cargo pants and her usual ninja sandals.

Her hair wasn't the same anymore. Her hair was divided not on the middle, but on the side. More hair was on the right side. And she fixed it in a ponytail. Her forehead protector was on her right arm (like what Shikamaru did to his forehead protector). Loose hair strands framed her beautiful face as she wore a pair of silver bar dangling earrings.

"Where are my gloves?" Sakura asked, her eyes scanning the area. Ino pointed the other drawer as she took out her bandages and wore fingerless black metal plated gloves. She pulled out a beautifully painted mask from the closet and threw it at the bed.

Tenten's uniform was almost like Sakura (with the heaven style) but the inner top was a ¾ sleeved black turtle neck and a pair of black pedals. She wore her ninja sandals as well. But her hair wasn't in two buns anymore, but it was fixed in a ponytail.

Ino's uniform was with the same heaven jumper top but she wore a black tube top. Her arms had fish net styled cover (like in Temari's legs?) and she wore fingerless gloves as well. As usual, she wore the same ninja sandals. She wore cargo pants as well.

Hinata's style was like Ino's except that her inner top was a black heaven shirt with fish net styled sleeves.

When they all got ready, they packed up their bags and started to leave.

At Konoha, the town was busy as usual. The mountain that overlooked Konoha had an additional of one face in honor of the current Hokage.

Tsunade was at her office, asleep again at her desk with mountains of paperwork and bottles of sake. Her assistant, Shizune together with her pet pig ton-ton (is that her pig? If you know, please tell me. Thanks!)

Shizune shook her head in disapproval as she tried to wake her master up. When Tsunade stirred up, she looked up.

"Tsunade-sama, please wake up. You have tons of paperwork to do." Shizune reminded her as Tsunade banged her head on the table.

'_Now I really regret the day that I accepted this job.' _

"And Tsunade-sama?" Shizune smiled as Tsunade yawned and looked at her.

"What is it Shizune?"

"I've got a report from Sakura-sama."

Hearing a report from her ever dearest student made Tsunade active.

"Really? It's been a while since I've heard from her." Tsunade beamed. Shizune nodded.

"She said that they're currently heading back here from Sand Village. Yesterday, they were almost ambushed by a dozen of rogue ninjas that were on the ANBU level."

Tsunade smirked.

"Knowing her, it was nothing."

"Actually, she was rushed to the hospital but somehow she got a fast recovery."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"And how about her team?"

"Sakura-sama healed them. They're fine."

"Good." Tsunade nodded and she looked at the waiting paper work warily.

Sakura was Tsunade's only student and she was also the finest. She passed the ANBU exam with flying colors and came out to be the best Medic-Nin, surpassing Tsunade herself. She was now the head of the ANBU squad with Neji as the second. People were really shocked of Sakura, once the weakling of Team Seven, now, one of the most feared and strongest ninjas.

Soon, Shizune's face went happy to worried.

"And also, Tsunade-sama, another thing…"

"What is it?" Tsunade noticed the expression on Shizune's face.

"Neji Hyuuga's team, they're coming back from their five year Class S mission." Shizune stated. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"And they're coming back the same day that Sakura-sama would return."

Dead Silence…

"Oh dear."


	2. His arrival

Neji Hyuuga and the rest of his team went to a Class S mission five years ago. It was highly confidential and not even Sakura, the head of the ANBU squad knows about it. Maybe because she was a little bit involved in it.

"Shizune, could you tell Neji's team to return a day before Sakura would arrive?"

"And why is that Tsunade-sama?"

"To ready themselves."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"They can't move that fast. They're wounded."

"Oh crap."

A few days later…

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN! WE'RE BACK!" Naruto's loud voice echoed through out the office as a vein popped out of Tsunade's head. Naruto had grown, he was really handsome, and the ANBU outfit suited him well. They were back from a Class S mission that took them five years to fulfill.

Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru followed soon after. Tsunade gasped at Neji. His hair was now short, and he looked more handsome than before. And the same happened to Shikamaru. They took off their masks.

'_Whoa! All of them had become more handsome!' _Tsunade thought as the non-member of Neji's team came in. Tsunade wore a smirk.

"Welcome back…" Tsunade said. The handsomest one nodded. He had raven hair and onyx eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke, we have been expecting your return to Konoha for years now. And yet, don't expect that you won't have a punishment."

"I know about that."

'_SHE'S the new Hokage?' _

His hair wasn't spiky anymore. Instead, it was laid down. He wore a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol at the back of it and a pair of cargo pants.

"All of you, welcome back and Neji, I want a full report of your mission in two days. I want it lying on my desk by that time. Understand?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"And Naruto, you're still the same."

"YOU BET I AM!" Naruto yelled happily. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome."

"And also, your team needs a…"

The doors of the office opened as a female wearing a blood stained ANBU uniform and a tiger mask came in accompanied by two other male ANBU's. Everyone inside the office looked at her, as Sasuke's eyes widened.

'_What the? Pink hair? It—It can't be…'_

The two ANBU escorts went outside the office as they closed the door. Tsunade stood up as Neji and Shikamaru bowed at her.

"Good afternoon Sakura-sama." The two of them said in unison. Sasuke's eyes widened even further. Neji noticed that Sakura was smiling at her behind her mask. Shikamaru noticed that too.

'_New hairstyles huh? They have changed a lot. I can't wait to see Ino, Hinata and Tenten's reaction.'_

'_Sa—Sakura? THE Nara Shikamaru AND Hyuuga Neji called her SAKURA-SAMA? What the hell is going on! And I can't believe she's an ANBU!'_

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Sakura.

"NARUTO!" Neji barked as Naruto stopped in front of her. Naruto scratched his head and bowed.

"My apologies Sakura-sama." He said as he straightened himself up. Sakura took off her mask as she smiled and hugged Naruto tightly.

"I missed you so much Naruto." Sakura said as Naruto hugged her back. Sakura still hasn't noticed Sasuke. When the two let go of each other, Sakura saw Sasuke. She stared at him as everyone in the room gulped. Soon, her eyes diverted to Neji.

'**_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN HERE!' _**Inner Sakura yelled as Sakura glared at Neji.

"Neji, don't tell me that your mission was to retrieve HIM." There was a drop of venom when she said the last word. Neji gulped again. Sakura looked at Tsunade, who was looking nervous as well.

"Why didn't you tell me Neji? After all, I AM the ANBU squad's head and I have every right to know about all the missions that every ANBU does." Sakura said. Sasuke slightly gasped.

'_SAKURA! SHE'S THE ANBU SQUAD'S HEAD?' _

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

'_**HA! NOW WHO'S THE WEAKLING!' **_

"Sa-Sakura… We didn't tell you because… Because I was afraid that you would get mad and stop this mission." Tsunade explained.

"Tsunade-sama, why did you even bother to bring him back? They wasted five years for this useless mission. And where is Giru?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru yawned.

"Troublesome. Giru was assassinated on the way here Sakura-sama. That's why we're wounded." Shikamaru said as Sakura noticed the numerous cuts and bruises on their bodies. Soon, Sakura sighed and smiled at the three.

"I bet that you three are wondering where your partners are. They're at the 3rd ward on the 3rd floor inside the hospital. There was another attempt of an ambush when we were still on the way here, they were rogue ninjas to be precise. They're unconscious, but they're fine. I suggest you let some medics to tend your wounds because I'm still busy and you could proceed to the ward afterwards."

"Thank you Sakura-sama." Neji nodded again. Sakura looked at Sasuke, then to Tsunade.

"And Neji, I also want a report concerning your mission. I want it on my desk in two days as well. You may leave, I'll go to the hospital later." Sakura said as the three nodded at her, and nodded at Tsunade, who nodded back and exited the office. Soon, there was a moment of silence.

"I demand an explanation." Sakura said, gritting her teeth. Tsunade sighed.

"Sakura, he himself surrendered to Neji's team." Tsunade said, as Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

'_Sakura? Is she the Sakura that I once knew? Maybe she finally got over me… But I must admit, she looked more beautiful now, and I like her being semi-serious. But, why am I feeling disappointed on the fact that she's not smiling at me? She's now extremely strong, and even the strongest ninjas in Konoha bows down to her.'_

Sakura shook her head slightly and pulled out a black scroll. Tsunade took it and nodded.

"Good work Sakura." Tsunade congratulated, as Sakura nodded.

"I will give the report to you tomorrow." Sakura said, as she placed her ANBU mask back and exited the room. Sasuke's eyes followed her and when the doors closed, he looked at Tsunade, who sighed in relief.

'_I really thought Sakura would be REALLY angry.' _Tsunade thought. Soon, she looked at Sasuke.

"I bet you're wondering how Sakura became the ANBU squad's head." Tsunade said, and Sasuke didn't say anything. Tsunade knew he wanted to know about what happened when he left.

"Sakura… after you left her she got so mad at you that she refused to eat anything for days. She got malnourished after that, and Kakashi and Naruto were both worried for her."

"…"

"After that, every time she hears your name, she gets really angry, not to mention scary. I realized that Sakura had perfect chakra control, that's why I myself trained her. More like tortured her. Sakura would be such a waste if she would give up as a ninja." Tsunade chuckled.

"The rigorous training did a great job at her. She passed the Chuunin Exams, and after a few months, she became extremely strong that she even defeated me." Tsunade smiled to herself.

'_Maybe her hatred was the one who was pushing her to become stronger.' _Sasuke thought.

"The first two months after you left, she was cold and really serious. Until she slowly warmed up by the help of her friends, and instead of taking the Jounin Selection Exams, she skipped to the ANBU exams and passed it with flying colors."

'_What? She passed the ANBU exam THAT easily!'_

"She became interested in healing people, until she became the best Medic-Nin around. After a few months inside the ANBU squad, I promoted her as her team's captain. Neji was still the head of the ANBU squad at that time." Tsunade said, and she noticed that Sasuke was actually listening to her.

"She was so determined to show you that she wasn't the old Sakura anymore, not the twelve year old girl who was always seeking for help on missions. She was now one of the most feared and strongest ninjas in ninja history. All of that because of hard work."

"And after five months of relentless hard work, when she was an ANBU, she defeated Neji five times in battle."

'_WHAT!'_

"Naruto couldn't be the head, because he was still clumsy sometimes. So because of losing to Sakura, I appointed her as the ANBU squad's head."

'_So, she hates me now…'_


	3. Neji's decision

Sakura sighed as she entered the hospital as the other medical-nins greeted her. She proceeded on her best friend's ward as she saw Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto beside their girl friends. Sakura raised an eyebrow. All three of them were already awake.

'_Is this the ward for lovers?' _

"Ehem" Sakura said as they looked at her. Sakura went to Tenten and sat at the foot of the hospital bed. Neji was beside her, holding her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nice." Tenten said happily as she glanced at Neji. Sakura smiled.

"No, I meant your wounds. How are they? How about you two?" Sakura glanced at Ino and Hinata, who were on the second and third bed.

"My muscles hurt. But my wounds are okay." Hinata said, as Naruto smiled at her. Hinata blushed and giggled. Sakura nodded.

"How about you Ino?" Sakura looked at the blonde, who sighed. Shikamaru was sleeping beside her.

"The same as Hinata's answer." She replied dully, staring at her sleeping boy friend.

"You Tenten?"

"Huh? Me? Oh, I'm fine." Tenten said. Sakura nodded again. She noticed that the three men didn't change.

"Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto." She said as Shikamaru woke up and yawned.

"I want you to change your clothes and take a bath. You could come here later. That's an order." Sakura said sternly as Neji and Naruto nodded as the three went out of the ward.

"What about you Sakura? Aren't you going to change?" Tenten asked as Sakura shook her head.

"Nah. I'm going to stay here until your BOY FRIENDS would come back." Sakura said teasingly as Tenten, Ino and Hinata blushed at the same time.

1 week later…

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he ate another bowl of ramen. Hinata was beside him, eating silently on her bowl. Sakura looked at him. They were eating their lunch.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Don't get mad with me okay?" Naruto asked, his voice muffled because his mouth was full of ramen. Sakura raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Tell me."

"Is Sasuke at the hospital already?" Naruto asked as Sakura stopped and looked at him.

"What? What do you mean Naruto?"

"I mean, I thought you have already seen him since you just came from the hospital. I have heard that he just got through a series of tactical interrogations to prove that he's telling the truth. He passed but he's not in such a good shape. Well, that's what I heard." Naruto said as he resumed eating.

'_**TACTICAL INTERROGATION! HELL YEAH! SERVES HIM RIGHT!'**_

"Maybe I'm going to see him later."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto looked worriedly at her.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you're okay seeing him again? I mean, you hated him and…"

"I'm a strong person Naruto, of course I'll be fine." Sakura said and gave him a re-assuring smile as she paid the bill, nodded at Hinata, tapped Naruto by the shoulder, nodded at him and left. Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure she'll be fine facing him?" Hinata asked. Naruto beamed at her.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! Like what she said, she's a strong person!" Naruto said happily.

Neji was inside his room, meditating until he was disturbed by his uncle Hiashi. Neji was sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Sorry for disturbing Neji." Hiashi beamed. Ever since the Chuunin Exam, Hiashi has been nice to him.

"It's okay uncle." Neji nodded. Hiashi sat at his bed as Neji sat at a chair and faced him.

"Neji, you're already twenty. Am I right?"

"Yes, uncle." Neji nodded. Hiashi smiled.

"Well, do you have a special someone now?"

Neji blushed.

"Well—actually uncle… I…"

"It's okay Neji, you could tell me." Hiashi nodded at him.

"Err… yes…" Neji said, blushing madly. Hiashi managed a laugh. Neji wondered what his uncle was up to. When his uncle stopped laughing, he looked at Neji.

"May I ask the name of your 'special someone' Neji? And how long are you two together?"

"Um… She's Tenten and…"

"Aha! You're teammate and Konoha's weapon's mistress I presume?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Neji, why didn't you tell me about your relationship? She's a fine woman. Fine enough to be your wife!"

Neji's eyes widened.

"W-What? M-M-My wife?"

"Yes, your wife. You're twenty, and it's the right time for you to get married!"

"WHAT! MARRIED!" Neji yelled, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Yes, yes. MARRIED. I am fully aware of your abilities Neji, and you're the strongest of our clan. And the elders and I agreed that if you marry a woman with some reputation, even just a little, you could be chosen as my successor, meaning, the next head of the Hyuuga Clan."

"What! You mean… uncle… I'm going to be on the main house?"

"Yes." Hiashi said. Neji couldn't believe on what he has heard. It was though a large weight on his shoulders was just lifted and he never felt this good for years.

"Uncle, are you serious?"

"What? You think I would joke something as big as this?"

"No, no… It's just that…"

"Yes, I know you're shocked. But I owe my brother a lot (Hizashi) and I want to repay him by moving you to the main house. You deserve it after all."

"But uncle, what about Hanabi and Hinata?"

"No. They are not capable on handling it. Hinata is too weak and Hanabi doesn't want the position. I don't even have a single idea why." Hiashi's face turned serious.

Dead Silence…

"So, how long have you two been together…?"

"Uh—five years or so."

"What! Five years! That long!" Hiashi's eyes widened. Neji nodded.

"But it's unstable. More like an on and off relationship." Neji said. Hiashi stood up and held the door knob and opened the door.

"Make up your mind Neji. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Good day to you." Hiashi said as he left. Neji sat there, dumbfounded.


	4. His little confession

Sakura was in her ANBU uniform as she went inside the ANBU office. ANBU's bow as she passed by and Sakura would reply it with a nod. She went to the second floor and went to her office.

Her office had a large wooden table with a reclining chair behind it. On her desk was a picture of team seven. There was a closet on the left side and beside it was a book case.

She glanced at the picture and sat at the chair. She took the framed picture and stared at it for a while. There, she saw her younger self at the middle, with Kakashi beaming behind her. Naruto was on her right, and he was doing a victory pose while Sasuke was on her left, his arms crossed and he had a small smile.

"Sigh…"

Seeing Sasuke's face, she remembered that she still have some duties at the hospital. So, she went to the closet and saw a tan colored cloak. She put it on and with a small puff of smoke, she went to the hospital.

"Sakura-sama, there is a patient at room 908 that needs intense medical attention." One nurse said as Sakura looked at the clipboard to see who the patient of the said room was.

Her eyes widened.

ROOM 908UCHIHA SASUKE

"Keiko, what is the condition of the patient?" Sakura asked, looking at the brown haired nurse. Keiko looked at her clipboard and flipped some pages.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke, he has numerous fractures, and some other major wounds. He also has minor wounds as well."

"And when was he rushed in?"

"About thirty minutes ago."

'_So, maybe Tsunade told Naruto and his team.'_

"And his fractures and his other wounds?" Sakura started to walk, as Keiko followed.

"His fractures are needed to be healed or else there would be infected. The minor wounds were already taken care off by the other medical-nins. But when they turned on trying to heal his major wounds, he refused."

Sakura and Keiko were on the stairs until Sakura stopped and looked at her.

"What? He refused?" Sakura asked as Keiko nodded.

"Since you're the only medical-nin that's closest to him, they decided that they should let YOU heal him instead."

Sakura fell deep in thought as she stopped again and looked at Keiko.

"If that was thirty minutes ago, you should have already told me."

"They said you were busy."

"Who said that?"

"We sent one nurse to call you but he said that you were busy and you were still having some important negotiations with Hokage-sama."

Sakura resumed walking.

"Yes, yes. That is true."

'_**AT LEAST HE HAS HIS THIRTY MINUTES OF PAIN!'**_

'_He deserves it. He really does.'_

When they reached the said room, Sakura held on the doorknob, took a deep breath and went in.

Sasuke felt his body being numb. His fractures were killing him, and he refused help from the medical-nins and insisted that he'll be the one to tend the wounds. But he couldn't escape from the hospital because of his wounds. And much to his surprise, the medical-nins, gathered together, talked for a while then left him.

He was then transferred to this ward and he hated being there. He makes him feel… weak.

And speaking of weak, he saw his former teammate come in dressed in her ANBU uniform topped with a tan cloak and her hair was in a ponytail. There was a clipboard on her hand and a brown haired nurse was behind her. Sakura eyed him.

"Keiko, you may leave us now. I can handle this by myself." Sakura said coldly, not taking her eyes off the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke took his eyes away from her. When the door closed, there was a moment of silence.

"I don't need to be—"

"Don't act as though you're THAT strong Uchiha." Sakura stated, as Sasuke was shocked to hear that Sakura called him by his last name. Sasuke glared at her.

"I AM strong Sakura."

Sakura smirked.

"Oh yeah? If you are strong, then I dare you to stand up and leave this building." Sakura said. Sasuke tried to move his fractured legs but the pain was too much. He groaned.

"Now who's the weakling?" Sakura asked, looking angry. Sasuke glared back at her.

"Shut up."

"No. YOU shut up. Shut up while I tend your fractures, even if it is against my will, I will still heal you. I would rather let you die but the Hokage wants you alive."

"Then if you don't want to heal me, why don't you let the other medical-nins heal me instead?"

Sakura walked towards him as she placed a finger on his leg. Sasuke screamed in agony. Sakura smirked.

"Stupid. You were refusing their help. You were thrashing up the place and I am the only one who could heal you."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and realized that Sakura transferred a small electric current in his wound.

'_Does she hate me THIS much?'_

"Now shut up. If you'll refuse, I'll have to do it by force." Sakura warned him as Sasuke looked away. Sakura looked at him. She looked at a table and saw an injection. She injected it on Sasuke's left leg as it went numb.

'_Anesthesia? What is she planning?' _

Without a knife, and just by using chakra, Sakura sliced the skin as Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura saw the broken bone as she placed it back to its proper place and stick it together with her own chakra. They formed like stitches around the wound. Her green chakra mixed with Sasuke's blue chakra.

When she was done, she closed the wound the usual way. She did the same routine at the other leg. When she was done, she checked his body for more major wounds, and found some and healed them with ease.

'_Wow, I hate to admit it but she's good.'_

"You can't use your legs for a week because of your wounds. And since you're brutally wounded, I would advise you to stay here for two weeks or so." Sakura said as she stood up, grabbed a pen from her pocket (her hands are bloodless… she used chakra remember?) and started scribbling on the clipboard.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his voice hoarse. Sakura looked at him.

"What is it?" she snapped coldly.

"I want to ask you a question."

"Actually, I have one question to you as well."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you self surrender to Neji's team? There should have a reason right? And as far as I know, your curse is still not complete, so why leave Orochimaru? I thought you wanted power to kill your brother."

Sasuke fell silent until he looked at Sakura. Sakura was shocked to see that his eyes were soft.

"I left because I realized that Orochimaru just wanted me to be his body. Yes, I would gain power but if Orochimaru was inside my body, everything would be useless. You're smart enough to understand." Sasuke explained.

"And that's not the only reason…" Sasuke said. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"You have another reason? Well then, let's hear it." Sakura said. Sasuke gathered up all his courage to tell her.

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because… I—I wanted to see you again." He said in a very fast manner but Sakura understood it. Instead of her eyes widening in shock, she smirked.

"You wanted to see me again? And why is that?"

"Because… for the reason that… that… that I…"

"Spit it out Uchiha." Sakura said, her mind going excited on what he's going to say. She didn't know why but she just felt that way.

"Because… I realized that… That I did the wrong thing leaving you behind and I missed you… badly."


	5. Regret Memories of the Past

Now, this time, Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at Sasuke. Soon, she turned around and started to leave.

"Wait." Sasuke called out as Sakura stopped but didn't look at him.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Sasuke asked, as Sakura sighed.

"No."

"But still, I wanna ask you a question." Sasuke said. Sakura realized that Sasuke was getting into her nerves… now she knows what it feels like to be annoyed.

"Make it snappy. I still have some work to do."

'_**AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME! HE JUST REALIZED THAT WHAT HE DID WAS WRONG!'**_

'_She has really changed. And she really hates me now. After what I told her?'_

"What—what did you feel when I left you?" Sasuke asked. He knew what Sakura left, Tsunade already told him but he just wants to make sure.

"And am I the reason that triggered your body to have lust for power?" Sasuke added. Sakura smirked. She turned around, her eyes showing full hatred and her hands were shaking.

"What do you think Sasuke?" She asked through gritted teeth. Sasuke just fell silent as he stared at her.

"The time that—that you left me… that was the time when my eyes opened to reality… and realized that love isn't that important when you're a ninja."

Sakura smiled, but her smile was tainted with a drop of sadness.

"Whenever I remember the times when I was still chasing you, I realized how weak and annoying I was. That's what you said right? That Naruto is much stronger than me and I was weak and annoying? Remember?"

"…" Sasuke was shocked that Sakura even bothered to answer him. But at the same time, he felt happy that she did.

"I was so shallow at that time. A disgrace if I may say. Thanks to you, I became serious with my duties as a ninja and because of you, I am here now, and I have accomplished a lot of things. But you're not my inspiration… that's not the word for it."

"Your hatred… right?" Sasuke asked as Sakura nodded. Soon, tears fell down after a failure of attempting to stop it.

"Yes, my hatred! And now you're going to tell me that you did the wrong thing? After five fucking years that you left me! And this is when you JUST realized that!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked away, feeling guilt mounting up inside of him.

'_I can't blame her though… I broke her heart…'_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sakura quickly wiped her tears.

"Come in." She said, her voice almost hoarse.

Kakashi came in, and when he realized that Sakura had puffy red eyes, he guessed that the two were having quite a… bad conversation. Sakura nodded at him, and left the room. She even slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke snapped. Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Now… now… is this the way you greet your teacher?" Kakashi said.

After a few days, Sakura was inside the Hokage's office, as Tsunade was reading something from the file folder that Sakura gave her. Soon, Tsunade looked up.

"Are you sure about this Sakura?" She asked worriedly. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto? You're going to take Naruto off the team and make him as a team captain?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. On one mission, Fumihiro, the team captain on team nine of the ANBU squad died. And Naruto is the only one capable of doing it. He maybe a dumb ass but he has the potential." Sakura said, crossing her arms while smiling at her teacher.

"Yes, yes. I could see that. But who will be the replacement of Naruto's place in team two (Neji's team)?" Tsunade asked. Sakura smirked.

"What? An ANBU exam?" Ino asked.

The four girls were lounging inside the Hyuuga estate, while drinking some refreshments.

"Yes, there would be an ANBU exam in six months." Sakura replied, taking a sip of her strawberry iced tea.

"That seems so far away but why the early notice?" Tenten asked. Tenten was drinking a strawberry milk shake while Ino was drinking a mango shake. Hinata however preferred only a soda.

"Of course, we're still going to search for candidates for the exam." Hinata said.

"Yes, Hinata's right."

"How many candidates are needed then?" Ino asked.

"About twenty or so. And if you're going to suggest a person to me, make sure that person could stick out alive in this exam. Remember, the last ANBU exam, fifteen ninjas died." Sakura said.

"Talk about brutal." Tenten slowly shook her head.

"And four of the passed ANBU's all died in action." Hinata added.

"Yeah. Saito was the only one who passed. But I can't help admit that Saito is really talented. Imagine, out of twenty he was the only one who lasted long."

Sakura chuckled. Soon, there was a moment of silence…

"I heard you moved Naruto as the team captain of team nine?" Ino asked as Sakura nodded.

"Naruto was really happy. He was jumping up and down while running in happiness all around Konoha." Hinata giggled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Typical Naruto."

"So, who's going to be the replacement?" Tenten asked. Sakura smirked.

"Him."

Dead Silence…

"WHAT!" Ino yelled as Sakura dug a finger at her ear.

"Geez Ino, pipe down." Tenten said.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto? You're going to take Naruto off the team and make him as a team captain?"_

"_Yes, Tsunade-sama. On one mission, Fumihiro, the team captain on team nine of the ANBU squad died. And Naruto is the only one capable of doing it. He maybe a dumb ass but he has the potential." Sakura said, crossing her arms while smiling at her teacher._

"_Yes, yes. I could see that. But who will be the replacement of Naruto's place in team two (Neji's team)?" Tsunade asked. Sakura smirked._

"_Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Tsunade's eyes widened._

"_Are you sure about this Sakura? Maybe he could get killed."_

"_No he won't. And if he would get killed, it would be better. But, I know he won't refuse this exam. I know how pretty annoyed he is knowing that I am now stronger than him."_

"_You'll make Sasuke skip the Jounin Selection Exam?"_

"_His abilities are on the ANBU level, Tsunade-sama. There's no point on making him take the Jounin Selection Exam. We're just wasting time."_

"_So you're going to make him get the ANBU exam? But he's injured."_

"_Sine you still haven't announced the event, we can move the schedule to six months Tsunade-sama. Only twenty people could enter, as usual. Joining the ANBU exam is no joke so they better be well prepared to lower the probabilities of dead ninjas on the exam."_

_End of Flashback_

"How was the 'healing Uchiha Sasuke'? Was it good or bad?" Tenten asked.

"Both." Sakura scowled.

"What? Why?" Ino asked. Sakura started to tell them everything. After that, all three had their jaws dropped.

"What! He really said that!" Tenten said. Sakura nodded.

"Dammit! Was it only now that he realized that!" Ino said.

"You know, Sakura-chan… I was thinking…" Hinata said as Sakura looked at her.

"Maybe Sasuke said that because you're now strong."

After an hour of chatting, Neji arrived as he glanced at the girls, as the girls became quiet. Tenten smiled and waved at him as Neji approached them.

"Hey Neji-kun…" Tenten said as she gave Neji a peck on the cheek. Neji blushed a little as Ino and Hinata giggled. Neji nodded at Sakura as Sakura nodded back. Then, he turned to his girl friend.

"Tenten, I need to talk to you."

Tenten looked confused as she excused herself from the girls.

"Let's talk at the garden." Neji said. Tenten followed after him.


	6. A historical engagement :

"Neji? What is it that you want to talk about?" Tenten asked as they stopped in a large traditional garden. Neji turned to her.

"Do you know how old I am?" Neji asked. Tenten raised an eyebrow as she placed a hand at her waist. Soon, she smiled.

"Duh, we're at the same age."

"Yes. I know about that."

'_What about his age?'_

"Well… Hiashi talked to me about something yesterday." Neji said, as Tenten now raised both her eyebrows.

"And then?"

"Uh—" Neji said as he rubbed his hand behind his neck. Tenten was confused of the ongoing conversation. But she must admit, seeing Neji like that was just… adorable.

"You can tell me anything Neji." Tenten's eyes softened as Neji sighed.

"I want to tell you something." Neji said as Tenten nodded. He reached inside his pocket as he pulled out a maroon box as Tenten gasped.

"I wonder what the two are talking about… Neji seemed so serious." Sakura said while trying to have a glance at the couple at the garden.

"Yeah, maybe a mission or something." Ino said, as Sakura looked at her.

"Mission? I thought Tsunade-sama gave them some days of rest."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

After five minutes, Tenten came back, her face in a deep shade of red while holding Neji's hand who was following behind her. Tenten looked so happy and Neji looked… relieved.

"So… Tenten? What is the red face about?" Hinata asked as Tenten stopped in front of them and sighed. Neji placed his hands on his pockets. Soon, Tenten showed them her left hand as they saw a ring with a HUGE diamond rock formed in a peach blossom flower.

"No way…" Sakura gasped, unable to believe what she had just concluded. She looked at Tenten, who beamed at nodded. Ino squealed as she threw herself at Tenten.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Ino yelled as her voice echoed throughout the whole premises. Hinata gave her a hug. Sakura shook hands with Neji and hugged Tenten.

"Now Tenten would be part of our family. But…" Hinata said.

"Hiashi already knows. In fact, he was the one who persuaded Neji to propose to me. He wanted me to marry him." Tenten explained as she sat down. Neji said that he had something to do as Tenten kissed him on the lips. The girls giggled. When they parted…

"Tenten!" Neji gasped as Tenten winked and sat down.

"Don't worry, we're going to plan your engagement party." Ino said as Hinata and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Naruto yelled at the ramen bar after the girls told him about the news. Shikamaru smirked and congratulated Tenten with a yawn.

"I didn't know Neji had the balls to propose to you!" Naruto yelled as Tenten smacked him in the head. The others sweatdropped.

"Not so loud baka!" Tenten hissed.

"So… we're invited on the engagement party? When?" Shikamaru asked.

"Next week maybe." Ino replied. Naruto rubbed the lump on his head as Hinata tried to heal it (Hinata is also a medical-nin). Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Am I also invited?" Kakashi appeared from behind Sakura as they all jumped in surprise. Kakashi was there, reading his orange perverted book.

"Kakashi-sensei, when are you going to stop reading that disgusting book!" Sakura screeched in disgust. Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"Hn. Dunno. So, am I invited or what? Oh by the way, congratulations Tenten. Gai would be crying in happiness." Kakashi said sarcastically as Tenten chuckled.

"Yeah, of course you are invited!"

"That's good and about—"

"OH MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER OF YOUTH!" someone yelled from behind as Gai grabbed Tenten's hand and started to cry.

"YOUR PHYSICAL YOUTH IS STARTING TO VANISH BUT NO MATTER!"

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN PHYSICAL YOUTH! I DON'T LOOK AS OLD AS YOU DO!" Tenten yelled back.

"OH MY FLOWER! ALWAYS THE FLATTERER! BUT DON'T FORGET THE YOUTH THAT WILL BURN FOREVER INSIDE YOU!" Gai yelled while having a flood of tears. Everyone sweat dropped.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY FIANCEE SENSEI!" Neji yelled from behind as Gai quickly let go of her and gave him his usual pose (you know, his pose with his teeth with the PING! Sound effect). Lee zoomed and congratulated Tenten while shaking her hands crazily.

"LEE! YOU'RE BREAKING MY ARM!" Tenten yelled as Neji threw Lee of her and zoomed into a tree. Neji was seething with anger as he looked at Tenten's arm. They were fine except from some hand marks. Lee went back and cried in happiness.

"CONGRATULATIONS MY TEAMMATES! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU TWO WOULD GET MARRIED EARLIER THAN I WILL! I ALWAYS EXPECTED THAT MY SAKURA-CHAN AND I WOULD GET MARRIED FIRST!"

BAM!

"I WAS NEVER YOURS AND STOP PRETENDING THAT I WOULD BE!" Sakura yelled well… Inner Sakura maybe. She came out due to too much anger. Gai went to Lee.

"Gai-sensei! How painful!" Lee cried.

"No matter my student! Your youth will save you!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

(Sunset back ground while both of them are hugging each other)

'_Where the hell did THAT background come from?' _Everyone thought as they all left the hugging pair.

"They are SO hopeless." Tenten said.

"Wait… Tenten." Naruto said. Neji and Tenten looked at her. Sakura got the point.

"He's not going out of the hospital in two weeks so he can't attend the event." Sakura stated.

"WOW SAKURA-CHAN! YOU CAN READ MINDS!" Naruto yelled happily.

"I am not a mind reader! You're just too predictable!" Sakura yelled back. Hinata giggled. Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"Sensei, didn't you visit him earlier?" Sakura asked as Kakashi looked at her.

"Yeah. I did." Kakashi said. He looked at Sakura.

"Why?"

"Nothing."

Ino looked at her sheepishly.

"Oh really? NOTHING? As in NOTHING? Are you surrreee?"

"Shut up."

"You're worried!" Ino said.

"Na-uh." Sakura said. Ino smiled.

"Ah-huh." Ino replied.

"Na-uh."

"Ah-huh!"

"Na-uh!"

"Ah-huh!"

"Oh don't you ah-huh my na-uh!" Sakura said with pointing gestures. Everyone laughed.


	7. Usual day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! NOW START READING! Just joking:) Hope you'll like it! X-D

At the Hyuuga Estate…

"So… Is it in a form of buffet or something?" Ino asked.

The four female ANBU's were gathered around a circular coffee table with magazines in it (containing engagement parties that had been held) and some papers and pens.

"Buffet would be much better I think." Tenten replied, tapping the pen on her cheek.

"Tenten, Neji should be helping us. It's YOUR engagement party after all." Sakura commented. Tenten sighed and placed the pen down.

"Neji's busy right now."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Busy? He has no missions today."

"Duh, Sakura… He's ALWAYS busy." Ino said as Tenten and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"That's not good. Not good at all." Sakura said.

"Why not?"

"Because… if you two would have children, maybe Neji would be too busy as usual and he would not have time with your kids. That's a sign of a… well… irresponsible parent." Sakura said.

"Don't worry Sakura; I'll talk to him about that." Tenten said as Sakura nodded. Ino smiled sheepishly at Tenten.

"Speaking of children, how many are you planning ne?"

Tenten blushed.

"Uh—"

"Come on Tenten-chan…" Hinata smiled. Tenten rubbed a hand behind her neck.

"I haven't asked him about it." Tenten said. Sakura caught sight of Neji entering the estate.

"Speaking of Mr. Busy body, he's here." Sakura said. Everyone turned their heads on the direction where she was staring at and saw Neji in his casual clothes, but he looked somehow exhausted.

"Neji, where have you been?" Tenten asked. Ino and Sakura looked at each other.

"I thought you and Neji call each other by sweet names!" Ino said. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Too corny. Neji hates it."

"Oh."

'_Tenten is SOOOOOO lucky to have Neji.' _

'_**HELL YEAH! AND I WONDER HOW LONG THAT YOU'LL KEEP TURNING DOWN SOME CUTE BOYS! ARE YOU PLANNING TO BE AN UNMARRIED VIRGIN THROUGHOUT YOUR LIFE?'**_

'_Those are fan boys. They are different. I choose my lifetime partner CAREFULLY. Unlike you.'_

'_**If I'm in control of your body right now you would've have a loving husband, not to mention handsome and a bunch of kids by now!'**_

'_Yeah right. And I'm busy right now so I don't have time for some romance.'_

'_**YOU SOUND LIKE THAT HYUUGA!'**_

'_Yeah, so what? He's engaged. I'm single. Big difference. Now shut up. I need to concentrate on my work.'_

'_**Fine.'**_

Sakura sighed as she glanced at the clipboard of the next patient that she was going to attend to. When she reached the ward, she approached the patient. He was a man, about in his twenties and he had brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello. How are you doing?" Sakura asked politely. The man smirked.

"With you by my side, I'm going to be fine sweet chick."

Major vein throbbing.

"Does your wounds still hurt?"

"Nope. But I would be a lot finer if you'll always be here. So, why don't you sit right here beside me and we'll have a nice talk eh?"


	8. WTF! How come! No fair!

Disclaimer: Again, I shall say, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Inside the hospital, a piercing scream was heard and a contented Sakura came out of the ward, smiling brightly.

'_Such a nice day!'_

'_**YEAH! THAT'S IT! YOU BEAT THE HELL OUT OF THAT FUCKING PERVERT!'**_

'_I didn't beat him up. I just gave a little PUSH on healing him.'_

'_**Yeah right, but you just electrocuted his wound.'**_

'_Still the same. God, he screams so loud.'_

'_**NOW I HAVE A SCREAMING COMPETITION!'**_

"Okay, who's next?"

Then, when she looked at her clipboard and groaned.

'_I take it back; this is SO not a nice day.'_

'_**Deal with him. He's only a guy. You're much stronger than him remember'**_

'_Yeah.'_

Sakura opened the door and saw the Uchiha prodigy asleep in his bed. She made sure he was asleep until she sighed in relief and gave out her rare genuine smile.

"Okay, so let's see his fractured bones."

She opened under the blankets and checked the bones. Her eyes widened.

"What the hell?" she muttered. His legs were perfectly normal now, and she noticed that there were no wounds left. She placed the blanket back as she looked at Sasuke, who was looking back at her.

"Surprised?" Sasuke asked, smirking. Sakura glared at him.

"Tell me what the fuck happened to your fractures Uchiha." Sakura demanded, pointing his legs. Sasuke looked at her.

"You can already see what happened."

"No damn it, I meant how did it heal so fast?" Sakura asked, trying to be calm. She desperately wanted him to stay in the hospital to avoid some trouble.

"Let's just say I got some… help."

"Help? From Kabuto?" Sakura asked, raging in anger. Sasuke's eyebrows met.

"Hell no."

"Then who did this?"

Sasuke glared at her.

"Why Sakura? Do you really want me in this damn hospital to avoid some TROUBLE?" Sasuke asked, his voice having a tint of mockery. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Tell me Uchiha, who did this to you!"

"Geez Sakura, you act as though I was wounded brutally." Sasuke said coolly. (OOC really.)

Sakura clenched her fists and gnawed her teeth. She smirked as she looked back at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at her coldly.

"Can I go out now?" Sasuke asked.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto ran into her while she was buying some items inside the grocery. A fist landed on Naruto's face.

"Naruto! Would you shut the hell up! You're embarrassing me!" Sakura hissed. Naruto rubbed the 'area of injury' and gave her an apologetic smile.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"Is it really true? That teme is out?" Naruto asked. Sakura smirked.

"Who are you calling teme, dobe?"

Naruto whipped his head and saw Sasuke, looking at him with his hands on his pockets. When the two men looked at Sakura again, she was gone.

"Wow, she can move fast!" Naruto said. Sasuke's eyebrows met again.

'_Is she trying to run away from me?'_

"I would have been glad if you stayed inside the hospital longer teme! And what the hell are you doing inside the grocery store?"

"Dobe, I'm buying some food." Sasuke replied annoyingly, raising a basket full of fruits, instant noodles and some other necessities.

"Oh, but how come you have come out of the hospital so quickly?"

"Dobe, your _girl friend _helped me."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke punched him in the face again. Naruto rubbed it again and stared at him.

"How come!"

"Ask her if you want to."

"Wow, teme. You really HAVE changed!"

"Shut up. Just don't tell Sakura or it will be your head."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Let's see if you can!"


	9. Girl's small talk

A.N.: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate it! sniff I was so happy when I read them all! Love ya all! MUWAH! MUWAH AND MUWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH:') And oh by the way, Neji and Shikamaru already know why Sasuke recovered so fast. The reason is explained here… so read and review! Tnx! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. . .

"Hey Sakura…" Tenten said as Sakura looked at her. The four girls were hanging around a café since they had a small break.

"What is it Tenten?" Sakura asked, sipping some cappuccino. Tenten sighed.

"Neji… He… He…" Tenten can't seem to talk straight so Ino did the work for her.

"Neji invited Sasuke to the engagement party." Ino told her as Tenten glared at Ino. Ino gave her a don't-blame-me-cause-you-can't-talk-straight glare.

Dead Silence…

"Well Sakura? Aren't you going to say anything?" Tenten asked. Sakura seemed dumb founded, as she gritted her teeth.

"If only I knew who the heck healed that Uchiha."

Hinata remained herself collected. Ino and Tenten seem to know too, so they covered up for Hinata instead.

"Maybe there's a medic there who is a big fan of him and force-healed him." Ino said. Tenten nodded in agreement.

"I don't care."

_Flashback_

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"_Come in." Uchiha Sasuke said as Hinata came in, in her ANBU uniform. Sasuke raised an eyebrow._

"_What is it Hyuuga?" he asked, as Hinata twiddled her finger in front of him. It took a while before Hinata could reply. _

"_I—I—j-just—w-w-wanna—heal you." Hinata said. There goes the stuttering again. Sasuke became confused._

"_And why is that?" Sasuke asked. Hinata gathered up all her courage for her not to stutter because stuttering is not good when you're talking to the Uchiha prodigy._

"_Let's just keep this a secret. We, I mean Ino, Tenten and I are Sakura's best friends."_

"_I know about that."_

"_And Tenten and Neji are engaged and there's going to be an engagement party soon."_

"…"

"_And we want Sakura to come back to normal again."_

"_Isn't she normal enough now?" Sasuke asked. Hinata shook her head._

"_She wants someone to take care of her, to love her deeply. She may have not admit it, but we could see more than that."_

"_And what makes you think that I'm going to be the one to love her?"_

"_Sakura-chan told us about your confession."_

'_Crap.'_

"_If you're going to be healed, you can attend to Neji's engagement party and it would be like a small get together to us… you know the old rookies? And maybe you could talk to Sakura properly on the party. The boys helped us as well about this plan."_

"_The boys?"_

"_Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru."_

"_I see."_

'_WTF? Even Neji helped!'_

_End of Flashback_

"Hey Tenten, what was Neji's reaction to our plan of the party?"

"He's fine with it. He likes traditional parties."

"Of course. The Hyuuga's are the stick-to-the-tradition kind of family." Sakura replied, as everyone nodded.

"So have you picked up a kimono already?" Ino asked, because she was into the mood of shopping. Tenten shook her head.

"That's great! How about shopping today?" Ino asked. Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino was always enthusiastic for shopping. Hinata smiled.

"Tenten-chan, do you have any idea what Neji-san would wear at the party?" Hinata asked. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Well, as far as I could remember, he told me he's going to wear a cobalt blue kimono (for men, duh.) and it was adorned with white cherry blossom petals on it with white accents. Why?"

"We just want to make you two good together. We need to find something that's a perfect pair of Neji-san's blue kimono."

"That's an excellent idea Hinata!" Ino said. Sakura and Tenten looked at each other and smirked.

"But we must remember, we need to find our own kimonos as well." Sakura reminded them. Ino and Hinata nodded.

They went to Konoha mall (is there such a building?) and Tenten had an exact replica of Neji's kimono but it was for females of course (Ino and Hinata were REALLY happy).

Sakura had a black kimono with a maroon obi (Ino freaked out about it.) and the kimono had fuchsia cherry blossom flowers on the side.

Ino had a sky blue kimono with a white obi and it was adorned by CLOUDS (Because this reminded her of Shikamaru).

Hinata had a silver kimono (talk about unique) with a metallic blue obi and it was really simple.

After that, the girls decided to go home and have some well deserved rest.


	10. Itachi's first visit

Sakura arrived at her house's doorstep as she unlocked the door and went in. A year ago, Sakura lost her parents in a mission and Sakura had the house all by herself after that.

She went on the second floor of the house and entered her room. She placed the box (inside was the kimono) on her double-sized bed and dropped herself to it.

"Dammit." She cursed. She saw her radio as she turned it on. She felt tired, and she felt bad… I mean, really bad… you know? Bad as in she hates someone right now. (And I bet you know who that person is. )

RING! RING! RING!

Sakura turned the volume louder to ignore the phone.

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

Louder.

And after fifteen rings, it stopped. Sakura lowered the volume and when she realized it stopped, she sighed in relief. But soon, after, it started to ring again. Annoyed, Sakura went downstairs and grabbed the phone.

"WHAT!" She yelled. There was silence on the other side.

"Sakura…?" Sasuke's cool voice sounded. If Sakura was still the same right now, she would've jumped in joy. But now, Sakura's eyebrows just met.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT UCHIHA! I'M BUSY HERE!" She yelled at the phone again. Her inner self was yelling at her telling her to stop yelling at Sasuke, but Sakura wanted rest… badly.

"Is it okay for you for me to come to Neji's party? Neji invited me and—"

"I DON'T CARE! GO IF YOU WANT TO! I DON'T CARE A SHIT IF YOU GO OR NOT!" Sakura yelled back before Sasuke could finish his sentence, and Sakura slammed the phone down.

At Sasuke…

"Hello? Sakura? Sakura?" He asked on the phone. He realized Sakura just slammed the phone down. Naruto was beside him. They were currently on one of Konoha's phone booths.

"Well, what did she say?" Naruto asked. Sasuke placed his hands on his pockets.

"She…well… said… rather yell… that she didn't care whether if I would go or not."

'_Why the hell would Neji want Sakura's permission on me attending his party?'_

"Yell? She yelled at you?" Naruto asked as they started to walk. Sasuke looked at him.

"You really must be deaf. Didn't you hear it on the phone?" Sasuke asked as he dug a finger at his left ear where he placed the receiver earlier.

"And damn, my ear drums almost exploded."

Okay, so Sakura felt guilty for yelling at him like that. ¼ was saying 'You shouldn't have done that Sakura!' and the ¾ part of her says 'HELL YEAH! SERVES HIM RIGHT FOR RUINING MY RELAXATION TIME!'

Sakura went to her bedroom and started stripping off her clothes. And then she went to the bathroom to take a bath. When the tub was filled with water, she went in and rested her head on the rim.

"Ah, peace at last." Sakura said to herself while smiling.

After 10 minutes…

Sakura went to the mirror and found the shock of her life. Someone was standing behind her and let's just say she knows that someone. (Good thing she's already wrapped in a towel). She whipped her head.

"Uchiha!"

All of you may think it's Sasuke but you guessed wrong. It's actually his OLDER brother.

"Hello my cherry blossom." He said with a sly smug on his face. Sakura went out of the bathroom immediately (the bathroom was too small for a fight) and when she was out, she found Itachi gone. Until he appeared behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

'_**MY? MY CHERRY BLOSSOM! HOW DARE HE!'**_

"Hmm… you're really a beauty. My brother chose a good one." He whispered in her ear. A vein popped out of Sakura's head as she turned into a log.

She appeared a few meters away from him.

"What do you mean your brother chose a good one? For your information, I was never a property of ANYBODY. And other than that, thanks for the compliment but I really think you need to leave before I am forced to fight."

"Fight? In a towel? Aren't you afraid it might fall off or I may take it off you?" Itachi said, smirking.


	11. Sakura's predicament

"What do you want from me?" Sakura hissed, now getting angry because the darn man won't leave. Itachi grinned. Sakura felt it was creepy.

"What I want from you?"

"…"

"It's you."

Naruto and Sasuke kept on walking until they reached Konoha's main park.

"When are you going to start training for the ANBU exam teme?" Naruto asked, kicking a small stone that was on his way. Sasuke looked at the pale moon.

"Maybe after Neji's engagement party."

"And do you have any trainer?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I'd rather prefer to train alone." Sasuke replied as they saw Ino, in her ANBU uniform (w/o the mask) and she was really pale.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" She yelled as Sasuke and Naruto stared at her. When Ino reached them, she rested her hands on her knees and panted.

"Tsunade-sama just sent the ANBU squad a message! Have you seen Sakura!" Ino asked as Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads. Ino stood up.

"Actually, it's an emergency and I'm still heading to Sakura's house right now." Ino said and was about to leave when Naruto stopped her.

"Wait, Ino! What's the message about!" Naruto asked. He was an ANBU member after all so he has all the rights to know. Ino looked at Sasuke.

"You're brother has been spotted inside Konoha's borders."

"M-Me?" Sakura asked, confused. Itachi disappeared in a blink of an eye and appeared behind her. Sakura was about to blow him a kick on the head when Itachi grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall, her hands on head level. Itachi dug his head on her neck and smelled the sweet smell.

"Hmm… Yes… you Sakura…" he said. Sakura tried to get away from his grip. But her goliath strength wasn't for nothing so she raised both of her legs and kicked Itachi on the stomach. It sent him flying on the opposite wall. (Go Sakura! )

Itachi stood up as thought it was nothing but he wiped a small trace of blood from his lips. Sakura smirked because she was able to make him bleed.

"What do you want me for!" Sakura bellowed. Grabbing a kunai that was on the nearby bed. Itachi took off his Akatsuki cloak and his lean and muscular body was visible even though he was fully clothed (Itachi fans! Drool!). He threw it on the floor (the cloak I mean).

"Simple my Sakura."

"Don't call me MY cherry blossom or MY Sakura! I'm not yours!" Sakura yelled but Itachi ignored it. He started to walk to her.

"I just want you to be mine." Itachi said. Sakura's eyes widened, then after a while, her bangs covered her eyes and started to laugh. Itachi stopped walking.

"Ha! I know you just want me because your brother wants me too! That's what you want Itachi right! To take away all that your brother desires!" Sakura snapped. This time, it was Itachi's turn to laugh (another creepy moment).

"No my dear."

"I said not to call me—"

"You just said not to call you MY cherry blossom or MY Sakura. Those are the only ones that you prohibited me to call you right?" Itachi smirked.

'_**DAMN HIM! GO TO HELL!'**_

"Anyway, I want you not because my brother wants you as well. Well, one fourth of that reason is."

"Huh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion. She was mostly correct. Hey, Sakura's smart remember?

"I want you because I want you."

"…"

"I want you deeply."

"Deeply? You just want me as your baby machine!"

"Baby machine? Not the words that are on my mind Sakura." Itachi said as Sakura threw a kunai at him. He stopped it with his finger when it was a few centimeters on his face.

"The correct words are: 'Heir giver'…"

Sasuke was running with Ino towards Sakura's house while Naruto went to Neji to tell the news. When Naruto reached the Hyuuga Estate, he went upstairs ignoring some Hyuuga's that stared at him and went to Neji's door and started to knock wildly.

"I'M COMING DAMMIT! NO NEED TO BREAK DOWN MY WALL!" Neji's voice sounded as he opened it. He looked pissed but when he saw the look on Naruto's face, he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Naruto?"

"Neji! Itachi! Itachi!"

"Itachi what?" Neji asked, he had an idea what Naruto was going to say.

"ITACHI'S HERE!" Naruto said on one big breath as he leaned on the wall to support himself while panting like a dog. Neji stood there dumbfounded.

"What!" Neji yelled. He asked if Sakura knew and Naruto told him that Sasuke and Ino were the ones on it. With two loud puffs of smoke, both ninjas disappeared.

Ino and Sasuke reached Sakura's doorstep as Ino looked around.

"She always hides her keys here somewhere!" Ino said frantically as they searched the door, the nearby bushes, and the rocks. Sasuke looked up at Sakura's bedroom window balcony and saw that the lights were turned on. He jumped to the balcony.

"Sasuke! She's going to be mad!" Ino jumped with him.


	12. Konoha in red alert

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

When Sasuke and Ino were both in the balcony, they saw two figures inside. Sasuke was sure that he felt Itachi's presence inside.

'Damn! What does he need Sakura for!'

"Ino, I want you to call on your whole team right away." Sasuke said, eyeing the taller figure. Ino stared at him.

"You're not an ANBU! Why would I take orders from—"

"Just do it for Sakura's sake dammit!" Sasuke hissed back. Ino glared at him as Sasuke glared back. He looked serious, so Ino just nodded and jumped off.

He opened the balcony doors (sliding doors) and entered the room. He was shocked on what he saw. Sakura was in a fighting stance, wrapped in a towel while soaking wet and Itachi was a few meters away from her, without his cloak.

"Ah, little brother. I see that you have returned from that snake." Itachi said, smirking. Sasuke could sense that Sakura was staring at him, so he looked at her. Sakura straightened up as both men stared at her.

'_**Uh-oh Sakura! You're in deep trouble! Both men wants you! Tug of war coming up!'**_

'_Shut up. I'm thinking of a way out of here.'_

"What do you want from Sakura you bastard!" Sasuke hissed, taking out kunais. This made Sakura smirk.

'_Both of them are bastards.'_

"My little brother… it's not just SAKURA. It's MY Sakura." Itachi said, as Sakura death glared him.

"Itachi you bastard. She's not yours!"

"And she's not also yours. That makes us equal." Itachi said back. Sasuke threw his bunch of kunais as Itachi threw a bunch of kunais as well to him. Soon, Sasuke performed the chidori. A vein popped out of Sakura's head.

"IF YOU TWO WANT TO DO THIS FIGHT, TAKE THIS MACHO CRAP OUT OF MY HOUSE! IF YOU TWO WOULD RUIN MY ONLY HOUSE, I SWEAR I WOULD KILL BOTH OF YOU WITHOUT HESITATION!"

She said that in one breath. Itachi and Sasuke stared at her.

"AND BOTH OF YOU STOP STARING AT ME! I AM ALREADY EMBARRASSED ENOUGH KNOWING THAT TWO MEN ALREADY SAW ME ALMOST NAKED!"

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other. Itachi smirked as he grabbed his cloak.

"I'll see you again my cherry blossom. And next time, I would make sure you would be mine." He said and with a puff of smoke, he disappeared before Sakura could yell again. Sakura's team arrived.

'_Talk about PERFECT timing.' _Sakura and Sasuke thought sarcastically as Hinata looked around. Ino hugged her.

"Sakura! Are you okay! You look so pale!" Ino said, looking at her in arm's length. When Sakura looked across Ino, she saw that Sasuke already left.

"Ino, I am already pale. I am pale-skinned remember?" Sakura said, smiling at her best friend. She turned to Tenten and Hinata.

"I want you all to gather all ANBU members inside the headquarters in ten minutes. That's an order." Sakura said as the three nodded at her and with puffs of smoke, they were gone. Sakura placed her hand on her waist and sighed.

'_I pity Sasuke's mother. She gave birth to two pathetic bastards.'_

'_**Hey don't say that. If the Uchiha clan wasn't murdered, they wouldn't be bastards like what you think that they are right now.'**_

'_Tch. Yeah right. Murdered or not murdered, still bastards. It won't change my mind.'_

'_**You're so lucky thinking that the powerful and hot Uchiha Itachi is—'**_

'_He's powerful but I don't think he's hot.'_

'_**You don't. But another hundred girls think he is.'**_

'…'

'_**Uchiha Itachi and the cool and handsome no. 1 bachelor of Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke are both after you! Any girl would want to be in your place!'**_

'_I'm a girl and I don't want to be in my place right now.' _

'_**Are you sure you are?'**_

'_What does THAT supposed to mean!'_

'_**Oh nothing.'**_

Sakura groaned when she realized that she already wasted three precious minutes just talking to her stupid Inner Self.

'_**Hey! I'm not stupid!'**_

She changed into her ANBU uniform and she locked her house before jumping off from roof to roof towards the ANBU headquarters.

When she reached there, all ANBU's were inside the building, talking to each other, and the main topic was the certain predicament the Hokage told them recently.

"Sakura-chan! Have you heard that—"

"Baka, of course I have! Why would I come here?" Sakura replied to the blonde ninja.

"Everyone! Please listen!" Sakura yelled as everyone turned to her and kept quiet. She smiled behind her mask in satisfaction and placed her hand on her waist.

"Okay! We have fifteen groups all in all! Are all captains present!" Sakura said. Everyone looked at each other then nodded.

"Good." Sakura smirked.

A.N.: Hey everyone! Again, thanks a lot to you readers and especially to you reviewers! I hope you'll keep sending me your reviews and no flames please!

Love ya all!

Ethereal Infernia


	13. Konoha in red alert 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

Sakura and her team were now ten feet from Konoha's gates. They were looking around to make sure that Itachi didn't bring some other comrades or maybe they would find some other things that would lead them to the Class S criminal.

"I wonder why he came here." Hinata muttered. Sakura looked at her.

"Probably finding a wife." Sakura said. This made Ino laugh.

"Find a wife! That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard!" Ino said, laughing. Sakura looked at the ground.

'_Ridiculous but true.'_

"Hey I found something!" Tenten said as they went to Tenten. She found a dead Jounin. Sakura realized that he was really cold, meaning he was dead for a long time now.

"This is one of the Jounins who were supposed to be on guard by the time he was spotted." Sakura muttered.

"Ino, get some other Jounins or maybe Chuunins to get this body."

"Yes ma'am!" Ino said and jumped off.

"Sakura, who was the one who spotted him and sent the alarm to Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked. Sakura looked at her.

"It was one of his comrades. Surprisingly, he was able to reach the Hokage tower without getting assassinated. If I were Itachi, I would've killed the guy. But I think he wants all of Konoha to know that he's around."

A moment of silence…

"I saw Sasuke in your room earlier? What was he doing there? And he looked really upset!" Hinata said. Sakura was still thinking of a lie to tell Hinata when Ino arrived with a couple of Medical Chuunins and brought the body inside Konoha.

Sakura thanked Ino inwardly for saving her from telling Hinata.

"Sakura, have you found the criminal yet?"

"No Tsunade-sama. But we have leads." Sakura said. Tsunade looked at her. Sakura saw ton-ton when the pig jumped to her arms. Sakura caught ton-ton as Shizune entered the room.

"Sakura-sama, good evening."

"Good evening Shizune." Sakura said, giving ton-ton to her.

"Does Uchiha Sasuke know that his brother is here?"

Sakura nodded.

"And? What was his reaction?" Tsunade asked.

"What do you think?" Sakura smirked.

Sasuke sat down on one swing at Konoha's park.

'_Of all women, why would Itachi want her? Maybe Itachi knew that I also like Sakura and maybe he just wants to take Sakura from me…'_

He stared at the black sky dotted by yellow sparkling stars and he sighed.

"Star gazing at a night like this? You're calmer than I have expected little brother."

Sasuke looked up and saw his brother, smirking at him. He stood up and went into a fighting stance.

"Whoa, easy on there. I don't need a fight right now Sasuke. I just want to warn you." Itachi said. Sasuke ignored him and charged on his brother, his chidori on his right hand.

"Do you honestly think that you would defeat me with Kakashi's useless technique?" Itachi muttered as Sasuke hit him. Then, he turned into a log and appeared behind him.

"Stay out of Sakura or else I would kill you."

And Sasuke's vision blacked out.

A.N.: Sasuke's vision blacked out because Itachi pressed a pressure point making him lose consciousness k?

Thanks to all readers and reviewers!

Keep sending those reviews! No flames please! Thanks!

Ethereal infernia


	14. Shikamaru and Ino

A.N. Thanks everyone for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A.N.: Oh, and I am not the one who explains long fighting scenes because I think it makes the reader bored (I skip fighting scenes and just read where the part of who was declared as the winner) so I just summarize some fighting scenes in this story.

The next day…

"Okay, so shall we still continue the party Neji-kun?" Tenten asked while all of them were gathered inside Sakura's office room. Sasuke was also there. He was leaning on one wall, probably deep in thought.

"Of course. Why would you think that the party should be postponed just because a Class S criminal is here?" Neji replied. Tenten looked she had doubts. Sakura was sitting on her reclining chair, watching the couple.

"Tenten, we are all going to be there. Remember, the best ninjas are going to attend. And not to mention the whole Hyuuga family. That's enough to bring Itachi down." Sakura stated as Ino nodded.

"And besides! We had a tiresome preparation and I would be mad if it all goes to waste!" Ino added. Tenten smiled and hugged Neji's arm, which made Neji blush somehow.

"Tenten! We're in Sakura-sama's office!" Neji hissed. Sasuke looked up.

'_Every time the best ninjas call her Sakura-sama, it makes me sick. Sick because she's now stronger than me.'_

If they were in ANBU uniform, they call Sakura with that suffix but they do not do that when they are in their casual clothes or if they are in their day offs.

"That's okay Neji. Cuddle if you want, just don't do something beyond the border. You know what I mean. They are other people around you, you know." Sakura chuckled as Tenten giggled. To Neji, Tenten's giggle was like melody in his ears (A.N.: Yeah, I know, sappy. But hey, it's true!)

"Aw look at them Shika-kun! Let's cuddle too!" Ino pouted as she held on the lazy genius' arm. Shikamaru blushed and tried to push her away.

"Hey! Hey! Get off my arm troublesome woman!" He muttered. Ino looked at him angrily.

"What did you say?" Ino yelled. Shikamaru stopped.

"Uh—nothing." Shikamaru said, sweat dropping. Hinata giggled as Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist which made Hinata squeak in surprise and blush madly. Sakura looked at the people around them.

"Okay people, you all do that later. You're all making me sick." Sakura stated. Ino looked at her and stuck a tongue out to her best friend.

"Sakura! You're just jealous! Look! There's Sasuke! You could cuddle him!" Ino said teasingly. Sasuke looked away (he was blushing) while Sakura looked pissed.

"Stop that or else you'll all be bloody pulps on the next minute." She hissed. Everyone glared at Ino, telling her to stop or else it would cause them their lives.

"Geez Sakura! I was just joking!"

"Good. Now, I want you all to keep your eyes open for any signs of that bastard."

"Hey! I thought Sasuke was the bastard here!" Naruto butted in. Hinata covered his mouth as he gave an apologetic smile at Sakura. Sakura calmed down.

"Interrupt me again and I'm sure you'll regret it." Sakura warned them. Everyone nodded at her, telling her to continue.

"As I was saying, we should keep an eye for any signs of Itachi. We would be guards, but we are under cover. We would not let the party be destroyed no matter what. So, Neji and Tenten, you should enjoy the party and entertain the guests well." Sakura said as Neji and Tenten nodded.

"I have also talked to some members of the Hyuuga family as well. They have agreed. So, no monkey business okay?" She said, particularly looking at Naruto.

"Everyone understand?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, Sakura-sama!" They chorused while Sasuke just nodded. Sakura told them to get out.

By afternoon, Ino was heading towards Shikamaru's house. When she knocked on the door, no one answered but she felt Shikamaru's presence inside.

'_Damn that guy, maybe too lazy to answer the door again.'_

Ino's smiled evilly and knocked on the door like a wild man. Soon, she heard footsteps and someone cursing inside. When Shikamaru opened the door, half of his body was naked, and the lower half has been covered in a towel. Ino looked at him sheepishly.

"I see you've been expecting me." Ino said teasingly while looking at his attire then she gave her boy friend a peck on the lips. Shikamaru groaned.

"If I was expecting you, I would've created a trap door on where you are currently standing." Shikamaru replied. Ino giggled as she went inside and Shikamaru shut the door.

"Oh Shika-kun, when did you become so… funny?" Ino asked, leaning on him. Shikamaru blushed.

'_That wasn't a joke. I was about to take a bath dammit.'_

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked as Ino walked away towards his kitchen. She gasped at the fridge. It was miraculously almost empty except of a box of expired milk and a box of left over pizza.

"Shika-kun! When was the last time you did some grocery?" Ino yelled. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He slowly went upstairs to take his bath. Ino groaned.

"I hate him being that lazy. Now where is his wallet?" Ino looked around and went upstairs. Shikamaru's bedroom door was ajar, so she went inside. She heard some water running and figured that Shikamaru was taking a bath. She saw his pants on the bed and found his wallet. It was empty.

'_What the fuck! Even his wallet is empty! He's even too lazy to get some money from the bank!'_

Ino knocked on the bath room door.

"Shika-kun!"

"Hn." Shikamaru replied.

"I'm going to take your wallet!" Ino yelled back as Shikamaru turned the tap water off. He opened the door. He was wet but he still had his wallet. Damn, he looked sexy especially now that he has short hair (remember?). Ino shook her head.

"What? Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm going to go grocery shopping for you sweetie. And I should also get some money from your account for that." Ino said sweetly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Don't spend too much." Shikamaru said, giving her a peck on the lips. Soon, the butterfly kiss turned into a long and passionate one. When they parted, Ino smiled.

"Be back soon! And oh! Have you bought a kimono already for the party?" Ino asked, while her doorknob was on the door. Shikamaru nodded.

"I didn't buy one, cause I have one already." Shikamaru replied. Ino was about to close the door when Shikamaru called her again.

"Oh and Ino!"

Ino's head peeked inside. Shikamaru smiled.

"Take care and be back soon okay?" Shikamaru said gently. Ino was shocked on his sudden sweetness and gave him the brightest smile she could ever manage.

"Sure thing sweetheart!" Ino replied and closed the door.

A.N.: So this chapter is mostly ShikaIno. I like that pair. :)

Keep reading guys and don't forget to give me reviews!

E.I.


	15. Almost had her

A.N.: Once again, thanks for all the reviews:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Ino happily went to the grocery store because she has already got some money from the bank. She wondered why she fell in love with such a lazy ass. Well, what can we say? Love is blind. X-D

When she was about to enter the store, she saw Tenten and Hinata coming. She waved at them.

"Hey Tenten! Hey Hinata!"

Tenten and Hinata went to her and the three went inside the store. They got their own grocery baskets and went to go shopping.

"Ino, you look so happy." Tenten said as Ino chuckled.

"Well I came here to grocery shop for Shikamaru-kun. Know what? He has grown more mature and more handsome now that his hair is short. And today, he's in the mood for being sweet." Ino said, blushing at the thought. Tenten smiled.

"Yeah, and Neji too! His hair! Man! Yeah, honestly, I wanted the longer one better because I love touching it but he's more handsome in his new hair do." Tenten said. Hinata smiled at her best friends. Then, Sakura came into her mind.

"Sakura never takes a break. She's still ignoring Sasuke till now."

"Like she said, she hates Sasuke. But I don't believe her though." Ino said, taking some food from the shelf. Tenten looked at her.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Duh. If you loved a guy that long, it's impossible that you COMPLETELY forget your feelings about him. Even though she hates him now, there is a chance that there is still even ten percent that is left from the past."

"So you mean it is possible that Sakura still has some feelings for him?" Hinata asked. Ino nodded.

"Yeah."

"Ino, you have loved Sasuke too. Do you still have some feelings from him?" Tenten asked. Ino looked at her, and then looked up.

"Hmm… maybe. 1 I think. The 99 goes to Shika-kun of course." Ino said.

Sakura was about to enter the key to the door knob when she felt a presence inside. She groaned then took out a kunai.

'_Dammit! What does he want now!'_

She went inside and saw no one. She went to her bedroom and saw Itachi studying her stereo. When she entered, Itachi straightened up and looked at her.

"You have a nice stereo." Itachi complemented. Sakura laughed.

"You just didn't come here just because of my stereo Uchiha." Sakura said. Itachi smirked.

"Of course Sakura."

"It's nice hearing that you don't call me MY Sakura anymore." Sakura said, gripping the kunai even tighter. Itachi smiled.

'_**WHAT DOES HE WANT NOW! I WANT TO CHANGE AND HAVE A STROLL AROUND KONOHA!'**_

'_Shut up. I'm thinking of something.'_

Itachi disappeared in a blink of an eye again and appeared before her. Before Sakura could react, he kissed her hungrily on the lips. Sakura didn't know he transferred some drug to her. Then, when he parted, he looked at Sakura.

"Uchiha! You stole it!" Sakura gasped (she's referring to her first kiss. Funny, hearing this, it's like she's referring to Sasuke rather than Itachi, she calls Sasuke "UCHIHA" remember?)

Then, she felt herself weakening and her vision was starting to blur. She supported herself on the wall while Itachi just looked at her.

'_What the fuck is happening to me!'_

'_**Duh! You're obviously weakening!'**_

'_I can't pass out now! He would possibly do something to me!'_

'_**What do you think?'**_

"Some…body…help…" Sakura muttered.

At The Uchiha residence… Sasuke jerked up from his bed (he was taking a nap)

"Sakura! She's in trouble!" he muttered and with a puff of smoke, he was gone. When he reached there, he saw Itachi picking up an unconscious Sakura. He wondered how the hell he did that to Sakura.

"I thought I have already warned you little brother." Itachi said. He felt Sakura was still awake, so he decided to play along.

"I felt you here. Give Sakura back!" Sasuke yelled, taking out a kunai.

"You're really stubborn aren't you?" Itachi said, avoiding him. Soon, Sasuke was able to reach him but to his surprise, he didn't stab Itachi, but Sakura instead. Itachi's eyes widened. Then, Sakura turned into a log. She appeared behind Sasuke as Sasuke caught her.

"Ha! You… You think… you can defeat… me … just… like that!" Sakura said weakly. Itachi was astounded.

"That drug! That drug is supposed to be strong!" Itachi said. Soon, he started to laugh.

"No matter. I'll get you next time my cherry blossom." He said and he disappeared into the shadows. Sasuke looked back at Sakura.

"Uchiha… g-get the powdered medicine—on my cabinet and mix it with—water. Then give it to me." Sakura said as Sasuke laid her down the bed and went to find her medical cabinet. He saw one bottle and it was filled with blue powder.

"Is it with blue powder?" Sasuke asked, peeking into the bedroom. Sakura nodded. He did what Sakura told him and helped her sit up and gave it to her. Sasuke placed the glass on the bed side table and placed a blanket over Sakura.

"How… How did… you know I was in trouble?" Sakura asked, her voice hoarse. Sasuke wondered to himself as well. Honestly speaking, he had no idea. He just felt nervous then Sakura's image popped into his mind and something was telling him that she needs some help.

"I… I don't know…" Sasuke stammered. Great, he was stammering again.

"You don't need to watch over me you know." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her.

"Besides, I don't want to owe you one." Sakura said, staring at him. Sasuke shook his head and gave one of his genuine smiles to her.

"No Sakura. I'm the one who owes a lot from you. Besides, maybe Itachi would attack you again. Just rest and don't worry, I won't do anything to you and I won't tell anyone about what happened." Sasuke said gently as Sakura felt blushing.

'_No! No! I'm NOT blushing! Remember Sakura! You hate him! You hate him! You hate him! You hate him!'_

'_**Oh no you don't! You're just in denial!'**_

'_But how can you be so sure huh!'_

'_**Stupid. I'm your inner self remember?'**_

'_No! I refuse to believe that! I hate him now! I hate him!'_

'_**Then why are you blushing like before?'**_

'_SHUT UP!'_

A.N.: Aww… a Sasusaku moment. Itachi almost had her there.

Read and Review:)

E.I.


	16. The engagement party

A.N.: As always, thanks to all for the reviews! I am planning to make a NejiXSakuXSasu fanfic later on. But I want to finish this story first. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

The next day, by afternoon…

Tenten was inside her apartment, with Sakura, Ino and Hinata dressed in their respective kimonos. They were helping out Tenten (since Tenten isn't the type who is conscious with her looks). Ino was the one with her make-up (light only) and Sakura and Hinata were the ones in charge with her hair.

"I wonder what Neji-kun looks like. And the boys as well." Tenten thought dreamily, thinking of her husband to be. Ino smirked.

"I bet they'll look gorgeous and so handsome." Ino said, placing some pink light lipstick on Tenten. They didn't want her to look like a geisha.

"Sakura, is Sasuke coming?" Hinata asked. Sakura looked at Hinata.

"Why are you asking me?" Sakura asked. Hinata smiled.

"Sorry for that. But I heard that he still needs your permission before he could go to the party." Hinata replied. Sakura raised an eyebrow while placing a pin on the bun. Tenten's hair was in an elegant bun, letting some stray hair frame her face.

"I told him I don't care whether he would go or not. It's either Neji or Tenten's decision, not mine. By the way, why would Neji want that? Asking permission I mean." Sakura asked Tenten while looking at her through the mirror. Tenten chuckled.

"Well, we thought that maybe seeing him by surprise at the party would make you extremely mad. Since now you hate him and all." Tenten said.

"Hmm… well you two guessed right. I would be mad but I would just keep quiet about it though." Sakura said, finishing her work. She smiled.

"You look fantastic! I would think that Neji is abnormal if he doesn't blush at the sight of you!" Sakura said, as Tenten nodded and thanked her. Ino finished her work as well and Hinata just placed some gel to hold the hair.

"Done! Wow Tenten! You look absolutely gorgeous! Well, you really are and it was added because of my beautiful work!" Ino said and began laughing like an antagonist as the other three sweat dropped.

"Let's just wish, hope and pray that everything would turn out okay." Tenten said as Sakura beamed at her.

"Don't worry! Neji would kill him if he trashes the party!" Sakura said. The other three nodded in agreement.

"We prepared Tenten like she's going to get married or something." Hinata remarked.

At the men… The boys were at Neji's room.

"What do you think the girls would look like?" Naruto asked, combing his hair but it still remained the same. Shikamaru was lying on a couch wearing a blue kimono with clouds (talk about coincidence, Ino wears a blue kimono with clouds remember?) and Naruto was wearing a bright orange kimono (it would make him stand out from the crowd) and Sasuke, he was wearing a blue kimono with white accents.

"I think they would look gorgeous." Shikamaru said lamely while yawning. Sasuke was like friends with the three now. He was leaning on one wall. Naruto saw Neji's perfume and started spraying madly. Neji, who was near him, coughed.

"Naruto! That perfume is expensive!" Neji said, yanking the perfume bottle from Naruto, who gave him a fox grin.

"Come on Neji! You're rich! I thought nothing is expensive to you!" Naruto said. Neji rolled his eyes.

"I am strict when it comes to money."

Ten minutes before the party, Neji wondered where Tenten was, along with the girls. Then, the girls came in the estate, looking splendid. Neji blushed. Everyone was shocked that Neji and Tenten were wearing kimonos with the same pattern.

"Wow! You two look great together with that!" Naruto said. Ino gasped when she found out that Shikamaru was wearing a kimono with the same pattern as her. She squealed in joy and hugged Shikamaru.

"Seems he's not abnormal after all. Look at him! He's ten shades redder!" Sakura whispered as Hinata chuckled then proceeded to go to her boy friend. Naruto and Hinata were talking to each other.

"Okay… so… I'll make sure everything goes as planned! Excuse me." Sakura said, not looking at Sasuke and left.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ino yelled and the girls followed suit. Neji cleared his throat. Naruto smiled sheepishly at him.

"So Neji, what do you think of Tenten today ne?" Naruto asked as Neji blushed again.

"I…I think… she's beautiful… Well… she's always beautiful… but she's more beautiful today." Neji replied. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? Could you simplify that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes on Naruto's stupidity and Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome. He meant that Tenten is always beautiful and now, she is even more beautiful in that attire genius."

"Oh! I know that! Heh! Just wanna make sure!" Naruto said. Neji was the one who rolled his eyes again as they went downstairs to greet the upcoming guests.

Everyone congratulated the couple and they were busy entertaining the guests while the other six were on a table. Some girls were talking to Naruto and Sasuke. Maybe their fan club. Yes people! Naruto has a fan club! Well, he's grown more mature so he's handsome now, but not as much as Sasuke though. Hinata looked mad but she kept it inside.

Ino was talking at Shikamaru, busy in their own world while Sakura was getting annoyed with the girls. She whispered something to Hinata. Hinata looked at her then nodded. Hinata stood up, went to Naruto's side and hugged his left arm. Naruto looked shocked but relieved when the girls sighed in dismay and went away. However, Sasuke's fan club didn't.

'_**Go on! Go to him and hug his arm as well!'**_

'_Hell would freeze over before I'll do that.'_

'_**Oh come on! Look at poor Sasuke!'**_

Sakura sighed as she motioned Sasuke to sit beside her. Naruto and Hinata looked at Sakura, their jaws dropping while Ino and Shikamaru stopped talking and stared at her. Ino grabbed Sakura and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Oh my god Sakura! Are you sick!" Ino whispered worriedly. Sakura slapped Ino's hand gently.

"No. I'm getting annoyed by his fan girls and I want to get rid of them." Sakura said as Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura nodded and stared at him her eyes saying come-here-if-you-want-to-get-rid-of-your-annoying-fan-girls. Sasuke seemed to get the message as he went to Sakura's side.

"This doesn't mean anything got it?" Sakura hissed as Sasuke nodded. He wondered what she was planning. Sakura started to fake a sweet smile at him and hugged his arm.

"Okay, now I have seen everything!" Naruto said. Hinata rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming or whatsoever.

Sasuke was bright red and he felt warm beside Sakura. When Sakura smiled sweetly at him, he felt like he wanted to kiss her or something. The plan worked as the girls death glared Sakura and walked away. Neji and Tenten came over, while Neji was drinking wine on the glass.

His eyes widened (so did Tenten's) seeing Sasuke and Sakura together.

A.N.: There is more to happen on Neji and Tenten's engagement! Some are funny:) I need to update fast because in two days we're going to leave to have my two weeks vacation so I can't update for a while.

Read and review!

E.I.


	17. The engagement party 2

A.N.: Thanks to all Readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sakura didn't know why but she loved hugging Sasuke's arm. Maybe Inner Sakura was behind this.

Anyway, when Neji saw them, he 'accidentally' splattered wine towards Naruto's direction. Good thing Naruto jumped out of the way.

"Hey! That's disgusting! Not to mention rude!" Naruto yelled. Neji apologized as Tenten wiped some wine from his lips.

"Okay! Who are you and what have you done to Sakura-sama!" Neji yelled (OOC again) while pointing them with an accusing finger. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Neji, there's no need for the suffix. And, could you use your byakugan and read my mind so I can tell you?" Sakura said. Ino leaned to her.

"Why? Why don't you just say it to him?"

"Maybe one fan girl would hear me that it's just all an act and go to Sasuke again." Sakura whispered back.

"Byakugan!" Neji whispered as veins popped out on the side of his eyes. Tenten sighed.

'_I just love it when he does that.' _Tenten thought dreamily, staring at Neji.

LEGEND:

'_**Sakura's thoughts'**_

'_**Neji's thoughts'**_

'_**Why do I have to open my Byakugan?'**_

'_**Neji, this is all an act. I need you to read my mind because maybe a fan girl would hear us and go to Sasuke again, it's really annoying.'**_

'_**But honestly speaking Sakura, you two look damn good together.'**_

'_**Shut up or I'll kill you. You know how much I hate him.'**_

'_**Then why are you helping him then?'**_

'_**His fan girls are making me insane. I just had to make a way to make them go away.'**_

'**_Well, you could have just thought of another way. No offense but the Sakura I know won't think a thing like that.'_**

'_**One more of that Neji and I'll really beat you up.'**_

'_**And risk Tenten's friendship?'**_

'_**Turn off your Byakugan now.'**_

Sakura glared at Neji, who gave her an innocent face. Tenten looked at Sakura, then at Neji, then back at Sakura. Sasuke wondered what the hell the two talked about, but he had a slight idea about it.

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT! SAKURAA! MY STUDENT! AT LASSSTTTT! YOU GOT HIM!"

Everyone was shocked as they turned their heads and saw Tsunade, drunk while heading towards the table. (Talk about embarrassing.)

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura gasped, standing up. Tsunade walked to her and patted her on the shoulder, then glanced at Sasuke.

"What are you doing being drunk like that? You're embarrassing the whole Konoha!" Sakura said, getting angry at Tsunade for acting like that.

"Oh don't be a kill joy Sakura! hic I only drank a few!"

"A few thousand bottles if that's what you mean." Naruto cursed, shaking his head.

"I knew you still have that feeling towards him hic Sakura! hic I always wonder why hic you always tell me hic that you hate him now!" Tsunade said, as Sakura sighed.

"I'm going to take her to the office now before she causes any more havoc." Sakura said as she and Tsunade disappeared in a puff of smoke. Neji and Tenten sat down with the gang.

"So… how's the guests so far Tenten?" Ino asked. Tenten sighed.

"They ask the same questions over and over again! Like… how many babies we are planning to have or… when we're going to get married… things like that." Tenten replied.

"It's annoying, really." Neji mumbled.

POOF!

"Well that was fast." Neji said as Sakura slumped down her chair.

"I had Shizune to take care of her." Sakura sighed. Tenten smiled at her friend as she proceeded to hug Sasuke's arm and rested her head. Sasuke looked cool about this now.

"Whoa! Now I have seen everything!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted.

"Yo." He said in his usual laid back tone as he raised his hand. He sat down beside Tenten as he stared at Sakura and Sasuke. He smirked behind his mask.

'Knowing him. He would have figured it out right now.' Sasuke thought as he felt Sakura's grip tighten. He glanced at Sakura. She looked back at him.

"He's here." She whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What!" He hissed back.

"Hey! Hey! What are you two whispering there about ehh?" Ino said, smiling sheepishly as Hinata chuckled. Sakura and Sasuke both shook their heads.

"Where is he?" Sasuke looked around.

"He's not in the party but he's in Konoha, I can feel him but I don't know his exact location." Sakura said. Sasuke told her to look calm, they didn't want to stop the party yet.

"We gotta go meet him." Sakura said as Sasuke nodded. They both stood up as they looked at the two of them.

"We need to go. We have something important to do."

Dead Silence…

"Ne… Sakura… um… what something?" Kakashi said.

"It's not what you think you pervert. He needs to get some papers for the ANBU exam at my office and fill it up."

"Now? Couldn't he do that tomorrow?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded.

"I don't have anything to do here anyway. Please excuse us, Neji, Tenten. The party was excellent." Sasuke said as Neji nodded at him.

POOF!

A.N.: You are all maybe wondering how I could post three chapters at once. Well, here's my routine. When it's five in the afternoon, I go to my dad's office to surf the net. I am in his office till nine PM. I can make three to four chapters at that time.

Anyway, I'm back from my vacation. And I think I got one flame. I already said that no flamers are allowed. If you don't like my story, it's better if you won't review.

There's nothing impossible if you would just try hard for it.

E.I.


	18. a small faceoff

A.N.: Hey everyone! Once again, thanks to all readers and reviewers! It really makes me happy…!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Those two… I think they enjoyed that." Tenten said as Ino and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"That was a really lame excuse. I know something is going on." Shikamaru mumbled while yawning. Ino looked at him.

"Really? Do you have any idea what that is?"

"Well, if they are going to do something that Kakashi-sensei was thinking, then Sakura would wear a seductive smile. Knowing her, she won't blackmail Sasuke on doing it. I know she really hates him. Sasuke seemed shocked about something that Sakura whispered to him, and he started to look around as though someone he didn't want to see was there."

"Wow Shika-kun! You always amaze me!" Ino squealed as she hugged Shikamaru's arm. Neji, Naruto and Kakashi looked serious.

"Someone Sasuke didn't want to see?" Hinata asked. Neji, Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other. Then they looked at Shikamaru who nodded. The four stood up as the three looked at Neji.

"No Neji, you better stay here. Watch the girls for us. It's your party and the guests would come finding you. You know what I mean." Shikamaru said. Neji stared at him.

"You stay here and make sure the party doesn't stop." Kakashi said.

"You mean I'm just going to stay here and do nothing while an S-Class criminal is on the loose?" Neji said angrily. Tenten tugged his arm and shook her head.

"It's better if you'll stay here. Maybe we can't take on Itachi. We're girls."

"How about the guards?"

"The guards are not enough." Naruto said and with a poof of smoke, the three disappeared.

"Where is he?" Sasuke and Sakura landed on a clearing. Sakura looked around as she felt Itachi's presence moving. She pulled out a kunai.

"Prepare yourself. He's just around." Sakura hissed as Sasuke nodded. He glanced at Sakura's kimono.

"You can't fight at that outfit. Leave him to me." Sasuke said as Sakura smirked.

"Don't get heroic here Sasuke. You don't know what I'm capable of." Sakura told him as Sasuke sighed and looked around. He activated his Sharingan.

"He's moving fast." Sakura whispered to herself.

Then, his chakra disappeared.

"What?" Sakura mumbled as she tried to get his presence but to no avail.

"I can't feel him anymore."

"Neither can I."

CLASH! BAM!

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Naruto's yell made the two turn their heads and headed to where Naruto's voice was. When they reached there, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Naruto are fighting Itachi.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Kakashi said as Itachi jumped back and looked at Sakura.

"You look beautiful my cherry blossom." He said, smirking as Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Can't you wait till tomorrow? You're just wasting our time." Sakura replied.

"Waste my time? You know why I'm here." Itachi said. Naruto looked confused.

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto said, scratching his head. Shikamaru and Kakashi looked confused as well. Sasuke smirked.

"You will never have her."

"What! Teme! You mean…" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"He wants to take Sakura to become his wife." Sasuke replied, nodding.

"Sakura! Why didn't you tell us before!" Naruto said and Sakura ignored him.

"You can never have me Itachi."

"I know that. I just simply want to make sure you're okay my cherry blossom."

"Stop calling me that. Make sure I'm okay? Or you just wanna annoy me? I just want you to leave me alone Itachi…" Sakura was cut off.

"Or I'm going to force myself to face you." Sasuke added. Itachi laughed at this.

"Face me little brother! You are already facing me! However, you don't even have the strength to defeat me at the moment."

"I'm going to help him." Sakura said coolly. Sasuke looked at Sakura in surprise.

"Me too."

"And us as well." Kakashi added as Shikamaru nodded. Itachi smirked.

"Wow. I'm scared as hell right now." He said sarcastically.

"What's the point of coming for Sakura if you know you can't have her? And what's your point of attacking us?" Shikamaru said.

"I attacked you because I just felt I just wanna have some exercise at the moment."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Then why didn't you attack Sakura and Sasuke? You could have saved up some chakra not coming to us."

"I don't wanna ruin my Sakura's look right now." Itachi said, chuckling.

'_**THIS GUY'S SICK AND INSANE!'**_

A.N.: Well that's it for now! Read and review! And no flamers allowed!

E.I.


	19. Chapter 19

A.N.: Hey everyone! It's me again! The one and only ethereal infernia! Weird name huh? Well… it just popped into my mind… I don't have any idea where it came from.

Anyway, as usual, I would like to thank all the readers especially the reviewers! If you don't like the story, it's better if you'll just shut up and if you did, let me know:)

Disclaimer: Sadly… I do not own Naruto. sniff

A day later…

Naruto and the others decided not to ruin the party yet by not telling Neji and the girls about their recent discovery. They knew that if they would tell Ino… well… you all know what the outcome of that is.

Sakura is inside her apartment, with the three girls. They were sitting around a round table with a cup of tea each. Sakura tried to look calm, but she failed at her attempt. She decided that the boys would be the ones to explain it to Neji.

"So… Sakura, what happened between you and the others? On the face off with Itachi I mean." Ino asked as Sakura gulped.

"There's something that I need to tell you guys." Sakura said while looking at the four. Tenten arched an eyebrow.

"You look nervous. What is it about?"

'_If it weren't for Naruto and the boys over hearing us, and if it weren't for Sasuke who POLITELY told them that he's after me, I wouldn't be here explaining this stupid matter to the girls and I would be out training instead!'_

'_**Aw come on! They deserve to know! Besides, they would know the truth soon after… its better telling them because if you didn't, they would be mad at you. And don't blame it on Sasuke-kun! Itachi was making it obvious that he wants you anyway!'**_

"Sakura… its okay for you to tell us. We're your best friends." Hinata reassured her as Sakura gave her a soft not to mention weak smile. Soon, she sighed.

"I guess you're right."

When Sakura told them everything…

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE! WE WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE PROTECTING YOU! HOW COULD YOU BEEN SO FOOLISH BY TAKING THE PROBLEM ALL BY YOURSELF!" Ino rampaged. Tenten tried to calm her down. Sakura of course, was expecting this reaction.

"I didn't face this all by myself, Sasuke-kun knew too."

O.O

"What?" Sakura said, looking at the three who had their eyes as large as small platters.

"SAKURA! You just called Sasuke… Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled, looking happy or excited or whatsoever. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I so did not! Did I?" Sakura asked Tenten and Hinata who nodded while staring at her. Sakura placed a hand over her mouth. Inner Sakura prevailed again!

"Oh no! I didn't mean it! I…"

"I KNEW IT! YOU STILL LOVE HIM AFTER ALL!" Ino yelled happily, hugging her best friend. Tenten hugged her as well while Hinata just giggled.

"I was not into myself! I… It was not me… I didn't…" Sakura tried to find a good excuse. She can't tell them that Inner Sakura was behind this.

Wait… if inner Sakura is her thoughts, her conscience and her fighting spirit… that means…

She must still love Uchiha Sasuke after all!

"But I can't be! I hate him! I hate him already!" Sakura cursed to herself.

"Oh do not deny it Sakura! It's obvious that you still love him!" Ino said, shaking the absent minded pink haired girl. Hinata chuckled.

"And there's that saying Sakura, the more you hate, the more you love!" Hinata teased. Sakura tried to push Ino away but she was looking at Hinata.

"I do not believe at that sort of rubbish! If I hate someone! I hate that someone!"

"Puh-lease Sakura! How could you hide such an important thing from your best friends?" Tenten asked, pouting while looking at her.

"I don't love him anymore! Why can't you understand!" Sakura said, using her goliath like strength to push Ino away seriously as she was thrown away but Tenten caught her.

"Geez Sakura! Remember your strength! You could kill someone!" Tenten yelled. Sakura stood up, her hands on the table as she looked at them.

"I told you what I need to tell you. If you don't believe me, then fine. I'm going to the hospital to work. Good day to you all." Sakura said while heading the door and she slammed the door shut. The three looked at each other.

Sakura decided to walk rather than do the ninja run towards the hospital.

'_Do I need to believe my inner self? Do I still love Sasuke deep inside?'_

'_**Duh! Of course! I'm you remember! Your heart still wants him but your brain denies it because you're afraid to being considered as weak.'**_

'_Loving someone is being weak?'_

'_**Like you said to him, love isn't that important when you're a ninja. You sound like Sasuke himself, when he still didn't realize his feelings for you. At least, his brain and heart worked together and he knew it was you that he wants.'**_

'_So we're like the opposite now?'_

'_**Yeah, you could say that.'**_

'_He said he just misses me. There's nothing to it. He maybe misses Naruto and Kakashi-sensei as much.'_

'_**Sakura, have you forgotten! He said he misses you BADLY. What does that mean?'**_

'_You could add many meanings to it you know.'_

'_**Yes, but what do you think is the number one meaning to it?'**_

'_He cares about me? Or he likes me?'_

'_**No. Darn, I thought you were smart! He loves you for crying out loud! Why would he risk his life protecting you from Itachi! If it weren't for him, you could have been in Itachi's lair carrying his son or daughter in your belly!'**_

'_You mean I have been foolish to my feelings all along?'_

'_**Yes! At last! You realized it!'**_

BAM!

"Ow!" Sakura said as she landed on her butt. She looked up and saw Sasuke looking down towards her. Sakura suddenly felt herself blushing as she shook it off, however, it became worse. Sasuke lent his hand as Sakura took it and she was on her feet.

"I'm sorry Sakura. Are you okay?" he asked, his voice gentle. She never heard of him being gentle, at least when she least cared about it. She looked at him and for once, she admired his handsome features. His onyx eyes looked at her in concern (if that was possible) and Sakura felt herself blushing again.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She replied, tapping some dust away from her outfit.

"Have you told the girls already?" he asked again. Sakura nodded. Sakura sighed and looked at the hospital which was already nearby.

"I need to go Sasuke-k… I mean, Sasuke. I have some work to do." Sakura said, cursing for embarrassing herself in front of him and ran away. Sasuke stared at Sakura's retreating figure, his eyes now having a questioning look at it.

'_Did she almost call me Sasuke-kun?' _Sasuke thought.

'_I'm not going to be the same twelve year old girl that has been in love with him!'_

'**_But you're going to be the nineteen year old girl who's going to be Sasuke's way out of his misery!'_**

A.N.: well, that was unexpected.

Hehehe, read and review guys!

E.I.


	20. Discovery

A.N.: You all already know what I usually say in this part. So there's no need. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sakura arrived in her apartment, relieved that there was no one that was waiting for her (you all know who she is referring to) and dropped herself at her bed.

Since Itachi's first visit to her, she couldn't sleep well. She can't lower her guard, because she was almost abducted by him once. And she can't always rely on Sasuke coming to her rescue.

Speaking about Sasuke…

She wondered why Orochimaru didn't do anything when Sasuke left. He didn't come after him or whatsoever. But Sasuke already proved his innocence from this matter.

'_**Maybe Sasuke has to hide something from everyone as well.'**_

Hide? What could he possibly hide?

Sakura came to a crazy conclusion that maybe Orochimaru is silently letting his men come after Sasuke inside the village, right under the Hokage's nose. She admits that Orochimaru's men are experts on this.

"Maybe…"

She sat up and stared at the wall opposite to her.

She thought that maybe Orochimaru is black mailing him, unable for Sasuke to tell anyone about this. But what could Orochimaru use as a black mail?

She has to know about everything. It's her turn to help Sasuke, even if she hates to admit it; she owes him a lot even though he tells her that he owes a lot more.

At the Uchiha residence…

She looked inside through one of the windows and felt the nobody was home. She felt odd sneaking into someone's business, but she can't afford Orochimaru sending in some of his troops.

'_Nobody's home but the lights are on.'_

She stealthily sneaked inside the house and was surprised to find out that the door is ajar. She looked inside and her eyes widened.

Kabuto and Sasuke were in the living room, sitting while having… a talk?

'_**WHAT THE! WHY THE HELL ARE THEY SO CALM WHILE NEGOTIATING ABOUT SOMETHING!'**_

'_Kabuto is a gentle man, not a gentleman, but a gentle kind of man, maybe he suggests to talk nicely rather than by force.'_

"Sasuke-sama… It's either go back to sound or Orochimaru-sama would hurt your pink haired girl."

O.O

'_Did he just say pink haired girl?'_

'_**Duh, are you deaf or something!'**_

'_He's referring to me! I'm the only pink haired girl around!'_

"I told you, I won't go back." Sasuke replied darkly. Kabuto gave him a smile.

"Aren't you worried that Sakura would be hurt… because of you?"

"Tell that snake guy that he shouldn't under estimate Sakura. She's not as weak as you think."

'_Wow, he actually said that.'_

"Okay… well let's do a little rewind. There's another thing that might convince you." Kabuto said, feeling Sakura's presence at the door. Sasuke is too absorbed on his present predicament that he didn't notice her.

"Go back or he'll kill you." Kabuto said, looking at Sasuke with a calm face. Sasuke smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell can he do that?"

Sasuke stared at Kabuto as he smiled until a sharp pain erupted from his curse seal located on his neck. He fell down to his knees and Kabuto smiled.

"Is that an enough answer to your question Sasuke-sama? Honestly, did you forget about your curse seal? You do know what happens even if the first level of your curse seal comes out. And you do notice it's attraction to Sakura."

(A.N.: Remember the time when Sakura was the one who made the curse marks retreat? And let's just pretend that when the curse is on level one, he has that urge to kill people and find Sakura.)

'_Attraction… to… me?'_

"Stop it!" Sasuke yelled. Kabuto released as the pain subsided.

"So? What's your decision Sasuke-sama?" Kabuto said, smirking. Sasuke hated that smirk. He cannot die unless he kills his brother!

"I will…"

"NO!" Sakura can't hold herself much longer as she barged into the house. Sasuke looked surprised while Kabuto remained seated and beamed at her.

"Good evening Sakura-sama."

"Shut up four eyes! No Sasuke! You will not go! Over my dead body!" Sakura yelled while staring at Kabuto. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura! Where you listening all along?" Sasuke asked. Sakura ignored him as Kabuto stood up and bowed. Then, he straightened up and faced them with his usual calm and cheery voice.

"Next time Sasuke-sama, I will not allow any intrusions." Kabuto said and with a whirl of purple smoke, he disappeared.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura.

"I demand an explanation Sakura."

A.N.: Ooh, how would things turn out!

Read and review!

E.I.


	21. To the rescue!

A.N.: Same as usual.

Disclaimer: I simply do not own Naruto.

At the Akatsuki Headquarters… wherever it may be…

"Damn Itachi, why won't you give up on that pink haired girl? Is it because she's hot, sexy, beautiful, strong and smart?" Kisame asked in some rounds of beer. Itachi smirked. He was half drunk already.

"Half of that is. But half of it makes me feel… I dunno… I am attracted to her in some special way."

Kisame didn't expect that.

"Whoa, is Uchiha Itachi in love with Konoha's number one kunoichi? But I thought you just wanted her for bearing your son or daughter! You could just hire a woman there with nice curves to do that for you. After all, they said you have looks."

"I do?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow at his shark-faced companion.

"They said it brother, not me." Kisame replied, shrugging. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I can't just hire a prostitute and fck her. I need a woman who is strong enough to be my… wife."

'_And I thought Uchiha Itachi would be an unmarried virgin throughout his life.'_

"You could just kill the girl, to have lesser hassle on handling a woman." Kisame replied.

"I can't handle my child all alone, what if I'm gone for a mission?"

"But why her? She's so hard to get. And may I add to that the affections of your brother to her." Kisame said and after than, gulped a hard amount of beer and gave a small hiccup. Itachi smirked.

"I will not let Sasuke take her." Itachi said, gritting his teeth.

"If I were you, I would choose a woman who I can get easily. You seem so foolish trying to get something unattainable."

"I will get what I want." Itachi barked back.

Back at the Uchiha residence…

"Uh—I um…" Sakura said, rubbing the back part of her neck.

"Were you listening Sakura?"

"Obviously." Sakura replied. Sasuke grabbed both of her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes. Sakura felt herself blush but she tried really hard to stop herself.

"Do you know what they would do to you if they…" Sasuke didn't finish his sentence when a stabbing pain hit his curse. He fell down to his knees as his hand automatically went to it. Sakura kneeled down and Sasuke held on of her hand.

'_Déjà vu?'_

Soon, Sasuke became unconscious.

'_What the heck! This is like what happened back at the Chuunin Exams!'_

She proceeded to carry him (she has super human strength remember? After all, Sasuke isn't that heavy) and placed him on his bed. She glanced at him and her eyes widened.

The curse is scattering!

Like fire, black marks spread throughout his whole body.

_The level one curse seal has an attraction to Sakura._

She stepped back as Sasuke opened his eyes, revealing his Sharingan. Instantly, he grabbed Sakura and threw her to the bed.

(A.N.: uh-oh… we're in trouble!)

Sasuke tried to hold her down by holding her shoulders. But surprisingly, Sakura didn't rebel back. She just stared at him, because she was in too much shock, seeing the curse on him again.

"Sakura…" He hissed, as he crashed his lips to hers. Sakura was now rebelling. His tongue begged for an entrance but she didn't let him in. Sasuke bit her lip making her gasp and his tongue went in, exploring her mouth. (A.N.: Okay, what I'm writing is freaking me out. I'm not used to this you know).

Sakura focused all of her strength in her hands and pushed Sasuke away, making him crash at the wall. (Go Sakura!)

"Bring back Sasuke this instant!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke got up and began to laugh.

"But Sakura! I am Sasuke!" he yelled, spreading his arms. This time, it was Sakura's turn to laugh.

"You're just driven by your curse seal!" Sakura yelled, taking out twin katanas (sword) and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke just dodged it, and plunged two fingers on one of Sakura's pressure points. Sakura was paralyzed instantly as Sasuke caught her.

"There's no way out my dear." He hissed.

Naruto was walking down Konoha's main street with his hands on his pockets and he was whistling his favorite song. He looked up and saw the beautiful moonlight.

'_I wish Hinata-chan was here.'_

He passed by the Uchiha compound as he glanced at Sasuke's house. He saw the lights were on and he felt an enormous amount of chakra inside.

"Teme can't have that amount of chakra!" He said, coming inside the large black gates. He concentrated on the chakra, and felt it was familiar.

His eyes widened as he ran as fast as he could towards Sasuke's house. He went inside and felt the chakra was coming from the bed room. He ran upstairs and opened the door.

"SASUKE!" he yelled.

O.O

Sakura was crying while on the bed, her top was already off; revealing her conventional bra and Sasuke was on top of her, his curse conquering him. Sakura looked at him at the corner of her eye and Naruto figured out immediately that she was paralyzed.

"You bastard! Let her go!" Naruto yelled, charging at him. Sasuke disappeared as he appeared behind him but Naruto tried to deliver a kick to his face when Sasuke blocked it.

"How dare you interrupt us!" Sasuke said murderously as he landed a punch on Naruto's face, making him land beside Sakura. He immediately plunged his fingers unto where her pressure point was, as Sasuke's eyes widened when Sakura finally moved. Naruto found out that her top was ripped off.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I cannot fight back because I was in shock." Sakura said, as Naruto gave her his jacket.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm here and it's okay." He said as he watched Sakura zip up his jacket. She felt relieved. Soon, Sasuke started screaming. Sakura went to him and hugged him as the curse marks retreated and Sasuke soon came to his senses.

"Urgh… what happened?" Sasuke's voice was hoarse, and found himself at the arms of Sakura, who was in fact, wearing Naruto's jacket.

"Um…" Sakura didn't know where to start. Soon, Naruto landed a punch on him.

"You bastard! You raped Sakura!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke rubbed his sore cheek.

"Naruto! He wasn't in his senses!" Sakura said, healing Sasuke's cheek.

"But he should try to hold himself!" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke faced Sakura.

"I'm… sorry."

Sakura smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, its okay." Sakura said, as Naruto grunted.

A.N.: Well, that was a long chap.

Read and review!

E.I.


	22. A talk with Mrs Uchiha

A.N.: Thanks for all the nice reviews! Love ya all! bows and gives flying kisses!

Disclaimer: Like I said, I do not own Naruto. If I did, would I bother writing a fan fiction?

Sakura lay on her bed, at last, relieved that everything was now fine. However, she knew it was just temporary. Soon, maybe she would be awakened by Itachi or some other troubles.

'_Now I know what Shikamaru feels. Life is so troublesome.'_

'_**Yeah, life is troublesome. But to Shikamaru, everything is troublesome to him.'**_

She started stripping her clothes off (Sakura fan boys, DROOL!) and covered herself with a towel. She prayed and hoped that Itachi won't barge in tonight, because she desperately needed some time to rest. When the tub was already filled with water, she placed some rose scented liquid soap in it.

After her bath, she smelled richly of roses. She changed into her PJ's and went to bed. She glanced at the picture of team seven at her bed side table, smiled and dozed off to sleep.

_Sakura was walking in a cherry blossom filled area and she had no idea where she was heading. But she felt she knew where she wants to go, until someone called her by her name._

"_Sakura! Sakura!" a gentle feminine voice called upon her as Sakura turned her head._

_There was a woman, with shoulder's length straight midnight black colored hair and onyx eyes. She looked oddly familiar. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a tan colored flowing skirt that reached below her knees. She was really beautiful, and Sakura even admitted it. But she doesn't know who the woman is._

"_Um…" Sakura said as she stood in front of her. She turned around and saw the familiar fan symbol at the back of her t-shirt. When the woman turned around again, Sakura had her jaw dropped._

"_Mrs. U-Uchiha?" She said, her voice almost drifting away with the wind. Mrs. Uchiha beamed at her and Sakura felt that there was warmth around her smile._

"_Hello Sakura. Nice to meet you." She said. _

"_Um—Nice t-to meet you too." Sakura said, bowing her head a little. Sakura wondered why the hell she was dreaming of Sasuke's mother. Heck, she hasn't even met her! She was dead!_

"_Am… I dead?" Sakura asked out of the blue. Mrs. Uchiha chuckled. Now she knew where Sasuke's good looks came from. She wondered if his father was as handsome as his two sons._

'_Wait, did I just say TWO sons? Itachi isn't that good looking…! Well… he's hot and… aah! What the hell am I thinking!'_

"_No, silly. I'm just here visiting you on your dream. You see, I have something to give you and I need your help." Mrs. Uchiha replied._

"_Help? Is it about Itachi and Sasuke?" She asked as Mrs. Uchiha nodded._

"_First of all, I want to apologize for my older son's actions. I know he's been troubling you. And about Sasuke, if I visit him instead, he would go depressed."_

"_I understand." Sakura said. _

"_Well, I can see he's been a lot of trouble lately. Joining that snake man and everything." Mrs. Uchiha looked disappointed._

"_And with him going through that awful tactical interrogation. I can't take it seeing my son in pain." She added. _

"_He just wants to take vengeance over what Itachi did to all of you." Sakura said. Mrs. Uchiha nodded._

"_But could you please tell him to abandon that thing? I mean, the rebuilding of the clan is really okay but I can't think that both of my sons are killing each other. I have already forgiven Itachi about what happened."_

"_But he can't do that. He said he has a life of an avenger and even I can't stop him."_

"_Yes, you can. Tell him that he should abandon that because someday, Itachi would stop this insanity and his conscience would take over him. He would kill himself."_

"_What!"_

"_Yes. I cried because of that, but his father and I need to talk to him."_

"_How can I tell him that? That his mother went into my dream? He won't believe me!"_

"_Yes he would. Sasuke trusts you because he giggles loves you so much. He cries every night thinking about you and his loss of us."_

"_He also cries for… me?"_

"_Yes, he does. I never thought someone would melt my son's coldness. He gets hurt when he hears that you hate him more than your own life, though he never admits it."_

'_And here I am feeling all guilty.'_

"_Yes, Sasuke is not the one who admits any kind of weakness."_

"_His weak ness is you, Sakura. It's time for him to break out from his sorrow. I really need for you to do this favor Sakura, and I will treasure it." Mrs. Uchiha held both of her hands. Sakura looked down._

"_I don't think I can…"_

"_Please? With sugar on top!" Mrs. Uchiha asked sweetly. Sakura chuckled. How can she refuse?_

"_Ok Mrs. Uchiha. I won't promise but I'll do try my best." She said._

_Mrs. Uchiha hugged her in happiness and then when she released, she detached a maroon choker (ribbon) with a circular pendant hanging at the middle. It was a white colored gem and inside, she could see the Uchiha symbol. (A.N.: Just imagine, I can't describe it.)_

"_This is the Uchiha crest."_

"_What!" Sakura said, as Mrs. Uchiha handed the choker to her hand._

"_But Mrs. Uchiha!" Sakura said, unable to believe that it was on her hands. _

"_I am now giving it to you."_

"_But… why?" Sakura asked._

"_You have a job that needs a huge amount of chakra. Being a medic nin and an ANBU is no joke. You may have perfect control over your chakra, but I know it's not enough. This crest will give you my chakra and blend it into yours. Thus, it doubles up your chakra intent."_

"_Really? It's like having you inside of me."_

"_Yes, something like that. And, it protects you from any harm. When someone around you attacks you, it creates a red barrier. It's my soul, protecting you. In that way, you may feel relaxed even though my son, Itachi is around."_

_Sakura was speechless. It was a while until she found her voice._

"_Wow Mrs. Uchiha, I—I don't know what to say."_

"_You don't have to say anything my dear. As long as you do my favor, I will protect you like my real daughter."_

"_But—Why didn't you give this crest to Sasuke to protect him?"_

"_This crest is only given to the female members of the Uchiha clan."_

"_But I'm not a member of your family yet!" Sakura said. The surroundings started to darken._

"_Oops! Gotta go Sakura! My time is up!"_

"_Wait! Mrs. Uchiha!"_

Sakura shot up from her bed, sweating as she glanced at her clock. It was 4:45 AM already as she placed a hand on her head. She realized there was something on her hand.

The Uchiha crest.

A.N.: Well… read and review!

E.I.


	23. Babysitting!

A.N.: Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sakura stared at the beautiful piece of jewelry at her hands. Should she tell Sasuke about this?

But something in her is telling her not to. She went to the mirror and placed the choker on her. She stared at it until she felt herself getting stronger and she felt warmer.

'_I feel awesome! Thanks Mrs. Uchiha!'_

She took the choker off, and she felt weaker.

'_So I only gain her chakra, if I put on this choker. I should not lose it.'_

She went out and went towards the hospital to do some of her usual work. Along the way, she met Naruto.

"Whoa Sakura! Your chakra! It has grown stronger!" Naruto said.

"Really?"

"Yeah! And your chakra is supposed to be green. Why has it turned red?"

"Red?" Sakura muttered.

"Yeah! It's some sort of pinkish red…" Naruto said, scratching his cheek. I think that chakra's have colors. Well, most of it is blue but let's just pretend it has colors k? Like Naruto has that yellowish kind of chakra, and Sasuke has that purplish blue kind of chakra. No complaining! Hehehe…

"Oh! Look at the time! Got to dash Naruto! I'll be late!" Sakura said as she ran off, leaving Naruto confused.

'_What's with her?'_

By afternoon, Sakura went to the Hokage's office, to well, maybe annoy the Hokage or get some good missions. When she opened the door, she expected a wave of smell of sake and heaps of papers scattered around the office but this time, it was different.

Tsunade was in her desk, writing something.

"What the fck? Tsunade-sama! What… how…" Sakura said, looking at the office, her mouth open in shock. Tsunade beamed at her.

"My honorable student! How are you!" She said, as Sakura raised an eyebrow of the sudden formality.

"Who are you and what have you done to the Hokage!" Sakura said, half joking, half serious. Tsunade started to chuckle as she studied her student.

"Oh come on now! How could you say such mean things!" Tsunade said. Sakura blinked and she found no one sitting on the chair. Her eyes widened and felt Tsunade beside her, patting her hair. It annoyed her.

"Come on Sakura! You know how excellent of a student you are! You always amaze me with your talents! If Neji is the Hyuuga Prodigy and Sasuke is the Uchiha Prodigy, then you're the Haruno Prodigy!"

'_She wants something from me.'_

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Alright, what do you need from me?" Sakura said, sighing. Tsunade gave a smile as she went to her desk.

"You really know me now, ne Sakura?" she chuckled, as she pulled out a folder. Sakura glanced at it and raised an eyebrow.

"I see your chakra has changed." Tsunade said as Sakura took the folder from the table.

"Don't ask." She replied grimly. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Why Sakura? I'm still your guardian aside from Kakashi. Why hide something from me?" Tsunade said, her voice sheepish. Sakura decided that it's best to ignore her as she opened the folder and read the contents.

"Tsunade…" Sakura hissed, her eyes widening at the folder.

"Hmm?" Tsunade asked absent mindedly.

"What the fuck is this!"

Sasuke was walking towards his house with his hands on his pockets as he recalled the events last night. He was practically embarrassed at Sakura for doing such an act.

"Tch." He cursed as he turned to a corner and passed by the Hokage's office.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" Sakura's booming (not to mention scary) voice rang around the borders of the office as he stopped dead on his tracks.

'_What the hell is going on?'_

"YOU SHOULD BE WELL ENOUGH CONCERNED OF WHO YOU ARE SHOUTING TO HARUNO SAKURA!" Tsunade's voice barked back.

Then, it was quiet. Sasuke arched an eyebrow as he ignored the yelling session and headed to his house. Even though his mind was thinking what the hell happened between the two.

"Damn her. Sending me into some stupid missions for a week! A week full of baby sitting!"

(A.N.: Whoo, baby sitting.)

She slammed the door shut as she traced the choker that was well hidden inside her shirt. She didn't feel at all exhausted today, different of what she used to. She used to feel almost chakra-less but now, it seemed that she didn't take out a single amount of chakra at all.

'_Thanks Mrs. Uchiha… but please help me on how to baby sit.'_

Surprisingly, she felt very confident, and knew all the things she has to do. The baby would be handed to her tomorrow. And she felt happy, yet nervous about it.

The next day…

"Please take care of Kioko for us Sakura-chan, and don't forget to feed her with milk after –blah- -blah- blah-"Kioko's mother babbled for the fifth time on trying to tell her what to do. The female ANBU was busy watching Kioko's beauty. She was so darn cute and when she thought of her being her daughter, it only made herself blush.

"Don't worry Mrs. Shimitsu. I will take care of her. Now do be careful!" Sakura said as they left Konoha gates. Tsunade glanced at her student.

"Hey there Mommy Sakura. You must now start your job." Tsunade sneered as Sakura glared at her and sighed in dismay.

'_It's better than being out on a class-S mission.'_

She went to her apartment afterwards, not noticing a pair of red eyes watching her.

A.N.: I knew this chap is boring, I have nothing else in mind. Sorry everyone. Anyway, read and review! And no flames!

E.I.


	24. Sasusaku talk

A.N.: You all know what I'm going to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sakura placed Kioko at a baby's cradle (is that what it is called? The bed for babies?) that the couple transferred to her apartment.

'_I swear that if Itachi barges in here and places a single finger on the baby, I would kill him with no hesitation.'_

She remembered that she still needs to talk to Sasuke about Mrs. Uchiha's favor. So, she decided to call him.

"I'll be right there." Was his straight reply and with a flash, he was knocking upon her door. Sakura opened it and welcomed him inside her humble abode. Sasuke sat down at a chair as Sakura looked at him.

"Coffee? Soda? Tea? Juice?" She asked.

"Tea." He replied simply. Sakura noticed his subtle addiction to tea. She came back a few minutes later with two cups of tea and a bottle of milk.

"What's that for?" he asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow as they both heard a baby cry. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Sakura, asking for explanation. But Sakura ignored him as she ran upstairs, cradled the baby in her arms and fed her with milk.

"Ssshh, now, now Kioko. Mommy's here (she calls herself mommy, she just likes it)." She mumbled as the baby cooed to her while drinking the bottled milk. Sasuke reached her door, as his eyes widened at the sight.

"It's not what you think Uchiha." Sakura said curtly.

"You have a baby in your hands and you call yourself mommy, what should I think?" Sasuke responded.

"This is just an assignment. I'm going to take care of Kioko until her parents come back from a week long mission. Honestly, damn that Tsunade for placing me in this assignment!" Sakura sighed. Now Sasuke knew why she was yelling.

"You were yelling because she assigned you on a… baby sitting assignment?" Sasuke muttered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura heard what he said.

"Nothing." He replied. He watched Sakura coo the baby as he blushed and shook his head.

"Now what do you want me to talk about?" Sasuke asked.

"Wait a moment. I have to make her burp and go to sleep." Sakura said, patting the baby. When it burped, and to Sasuke's absolute shock, she began singing a familiar lullaby.

"Hold on… where did you know that lullaby?" Sasuke asked, freaked out himself but he didn't let it show. Sakura didn't even know herself where it came from, and she realized it just came out from her mouth.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I… I just wanna know where you got that."

"I won't tell unless you tell me why." Sakura spat back, her eyes showing a hint of playfulness. Sasuke thought she was completely adorable, but he shook the thought off and looked away.

"That's what… my mother… sang to me when I was still little." He mumbled incoherently but loud enough for Sakura to hear. She slightly gasped and realized that Mrs. Uchiha was up to this thing.

"Um—"

'_Great, now you need to find a decent excuse.'_

'_**Just tell him about the favor. With luck, he would believe you.'**_

"Sasuke, I'll be in the living room in five minutes. Please wait for me there."

"Oh… ok." Sasuke said and complied to her requests.

A.N.: Another boring chap. I intend to end this story soon. But I don't know how.

Anyway, read and review folks!

E.I.


	25. Sasusaku talk Nejiten fight

A.N.: And again, thanks to all readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sasuke sat at the sofa, his mind flooding with questions concerning what just happened and what Sakura was about to say to him. It must be something really important.

She arrived five minutes later and sat at another sofa across him. Sakura sighed and looked at the Uchiha prodigy.

"Let's make a deal." Sakura said as Sasuke eyed her. Before he could say anything, Sakura spoke first.

"I would tell you what I need to tell you, clear and straight so that you could understand it. Not that I'm calling you a dolt or something, but I want to ask you not to just stand up angrily and get out of my place. You might do that because of what I'm going to tell you."

"…" Now, Sasuke was dying to know what she was going to say.

"And also, please try not to shout at me."

Sasuke nodded.

"Is that clear?" Sakura asked in a bossy like manner. What could Sasuke do?

"Of course." Sasuke responded. Sakura seemed pleased as she tried to form all that she was going to say in simple and straight sentences.

"That's good."

Naruto was eating happily at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar and was finishing his tenth bowl (Gosh, where does he hide all that food!) as Hinata passed by and saw him.

Naruto, who was busy with his precious food, didn't notice Hinata approaching him. When she touched his shoulder, he jumped in surprise.

"Oh! Hinata-chan! Sorry about that!" Naruto apologized as Hinata giggled and sat beside him.

"Do you wanna eat anything?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Hinata said. Naruto knew Hinata ordered the same flavor of ramen every time she eats at the bar. So he ordered Hinata's favorite and continued slurping down his food. He noticed that Hinata looked disappointed.

"Ne… Hinata-chan… what's the matter?" Naruto asked his girl friend, who gave him a worried look.

"Naruto-kun… Tenten-chan and Neji-san… are fighting again." Hinata said as Naruto choked on his food and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What! When!"

"They were at their training grounds. I was about to call to Neji-san to have dinner but I saw him and Tenten-chan in their training grounds, arguing." Hinata explained. Naruto sighed. Those two were like cats and dogs.

"Are they still fighting now?" Naruto asked.

"I think so." Hinata said. Naruto got to his feet and looked at Ayame, who was the one in charge of the bar.

"Yo Ayame! We'll be right back!" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and ran to where the engaged couple were fighting.

Sakura didn't mention the choker thing to Sasuke because she had that feeling that Mrs. Uchiha didn't want him to know.

And as she expected, he didn't like the thought of giving up being an avenger one bit.

"Who are you to tell me that." Sasuke growled. Sakura sighed in frustration. She was frazzled.

"How could I say this… um… let's just say I had a dream with your mom." She said. Sasuke looked at her and eyed her as though she was an alien.

"My… mom?"

"Yeah. Last night." Sakura nodded, not looking at him.

"You haven't even met my mom before." He responded. Sakura growled.

"Your mom visited me because she asked a favor from me." And she won't mention the thing about melting Sasuke's cold ass.

"She said that she is highly disappointed of you going a path as an avenger."

"But it's for them!" Sasuke retorted.

"Let me finish first!" Sakura said through gritted teeth. Sasuke shut his trap up. He didn't want to anger Sakura, afraid that she might not continue what she is going to say.

"She can't stand seeing you through that pain. Your mom and dad wants you to take a path where you'll grow up as an ordinary human. Especially through that thing with your snake sensei and that tactical interrogation."

"But—"

"SASUKE! UNDERSTAND YOUR MOTHER! YOU'RE NOT MAKING HER HAPPY! YOU'RE MAKING HER HEART BREAK!" Sakura yelled, not able to control her temper any more. Sasuke closed his mouth and looked away.

"She saw in the future that Itachi would grow a conscience and—no! Don't shout yet!—and he would kill himself out of it."

"What!" Sasuke gasped.

"Believe me Sasuke, he will."

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the scene. True, the two were bickering at each other. They have to stop them or else it may get worse.

"YO! WHAT ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING ABOUT!" Naruto yelled.

"It's not of your business!" Neji and Tenten yelled at the same time. Naruto sweat dropped as Hinata gave him a pat on the back and shook her head.

"But we have to stop them! And what are they fighting about!" Naruto hissed. Hinata chuckled.

"Jealousy."

"What?"

"Neji's jealous because he found Tenten with another guy. Although that guy was flirting with her while asking something. Tenten didn't know he was flirting with her. Now, Neji thinks she's with that guy."

"Where's the guy now?"

"In the hospital." Hinata smiled.

"Neji beat him up?"

"Ah-huh."

"What should we do?" Naruto asked, still eyeing the couple, who were now glaring at each other.

"Ino's a great peace keeper and a match maker. Sakura too. Maybe they could help." Hinata suggested. As the two turned around, their backs facing each other and left the area. Naruto scowled.

"And I had to leave my ramen for them. Anyway, Hinata-chan, could you please contact Ino for me?"

"Sure. She'll be the one to talk to Tenten. Sakura's superior to Neji so he should listen to her."

"Great idea. Now let's head back to the bar." Naruto said, offering his hand to her. Hinata nodded and took her hand with his and left the area as well.

Read and review!

E.I.


	26. Sasusaku friends again!

A.N.: Thanks to all reviewers and readers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Sheesh!

"So… you mean I have to give up my life as an avenger… and just concentrate on my second goal?" Sasuke asked as Sakura nodded.

"If you want to make your family happy. Then do it." Sakura said.

"Are you sure that you're not lying?" Sasuke asked, suspicious.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Anyway, I'm just giving Mrs. Uchiha a favor." She added, sipping some tea.

"Then why did you comply or rather agree to her favor? Is it because she's related to me?"

She was about to say something about him kidding around when she remembered what Mrs. Uchiha told him about what he feels whenever she says she hates him.

"We're friends remember?" She said, her voice gentle. Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow at the sudden gentleness. Truthfully, she wanted to be friends again with Sasuke so why not?

"Look, Sasuke, I'm sorry for what I have acted towards you. I really want to be friends with you again."

Sasuke felt oddly relieved. REALLY relieved.

"What happened on the evil Sakura?" he joked. (OOC again.)

"Sorry bout that. I thought I was strong to deny you, but I realized, that I was like being a weakling doing that. You dig?"

"Yeah. So… we're friends again?" he asked, as Sakura smiled and nodded.

12 midnight…

Kioko was crying and this is the ninth time that she woke Sakura up. Sakura felt tired… extremely tired of baby sitting even though it was still the first night. She went to Kioko's cradle (A.N: Sorry folks! It's a cradle, not a crib) and she heaved Kioko in her arms.

"Mrs. Uchiha… help me." She muttered, trying to calm the baby down. Kioko calmed down soon after as she placed her back at the cradle, with was located right beside her bed.

"You look good being a mom you know." Someone muttered from behind.

'_Great. Just great.'_

'_**DAMN HIM! I'm tired already!'**_

"Itachi, I wanna go to sleep. Could it wait till tomorrow please?" Sakura said, not looking at him. Itachi started to chuckle.

"My, my. Is my cherry blossom tired?"

She thanked God that Mrs. Uchiha's choker was with her.

"Isn't it obvious?" she snapped coldly. Itachi was about to wrap his hands around her waist when a red barrier appeared, throwing him against the opposite wall. Even Sakura was shocked at this.

"What the fuck!" Itachi cursed as he stood up.

(A.N.: The time of the Uchiha murder? Let's just say Mrs. Uchiha wasn't wearing the choker that's why she didn't have protection. If she did, she would still be alive by now)

"Well, well. Looks like the Uchiha spirit is protecting you. How come?" Itachi asked, straightening himself up. She smirked.

"Let's just say I got this from someone you killed years ago." She smirked. Itachi's eyes widened. Sakura showed him the crest.

"How come you have that! They buried it with her!" Itachi said. Sakura sighed.

"Long story. But I didn't steal it from her coffin though, if that's what you're implying. So leave now before I alert the whole Konoha." Sakura said.

"And could you PLEASE stop bothering me!" Sakura said. Itachi smiled.

"Give me one baby and I would stop bothering you." Itachi said. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Perverted jerk. Never will I do that. I'd rather carry your brother's baby than carrying yours! Now leave!" Sakura said. Kioko started to cry again. She heaved Kioko again at her arms. Itachi smirked at her.

"You look really good doing that." He complemented.

"Thank you. But I think I would appreciate it better if you would leave now." Sakura said, not looking at him.

"Tch. Even though you have the choker, I would still get you."

"Don't you ever give up!" Sakura told him exasperatedly. Itachi smiled.

"Nope." And then he disappeared. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"He's such an evil, perverted, eccentric jerk." Sakura said as Kioko looked at her through her green eyes. Come to think of it, Kioko has black hair and green eyes.

'_**Heh. She looks like it's your baby and Sasuke's the father.'**_

'_Shut up. I'm thinking of how to go to sleep with her around.'_

Suddenly, she thought that it's better if Kioko would be sleeping beside her. When she did that, Kioko didn't cry for the whole night and she had some rest.

----

A.N.: That's it for this chapter!

Read and review!


	27. Sasuke's hidden talent

A.N.: Thank you all for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-------

The next day…

"Uh… Sakura-sama?" Shizune asked. Sakura was about to head to the Hokage's office while carrying Kioko. She just couldn't leave Kioko there. Maybe Itachi would abduct her or something.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked, sighing.

"Is that… yours?" Shizune asked, pointing the baby, who was still asleep in Sakura's arms.

"No." She replied simply.

"Assignment then?"

"Yes."

"So that's why you look so tired."

"Glad you know." Sakura replied and walked away, towards her sensei's room. When she arrived there, Tsunade looked tired but somehow she was alert.

"Oh! Sakura! I see you're… uh… tired?" Tsunade said, smiling at her student, who, was in fact, looking VERY annoyed.

"You're lucky the baby's here Tsunade, or else I would've shouted at you and kicked your sorry ass." She hissed. Tsunade beamed.

"Now, now Sakura, what's up with the temper? I don't see how the best ninja in Konoha can't handle a small baby." Tsunade sneered.

"Can't you?" she added. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Look at me! I didn't have enough sleep!" She shouted. Kioko heard the shout and started to cry. Sakura didn't mind her. Tsunade was amused on what has happening.

"Would you like me to give you a partner for this assignment?" Tsunade asked as Sakura pondered over that idea for a moment. Then, she agreed.

"Better make my partner worth it Tsunade." She warned. Tsunade sighed.

"Don't worry." She reassured her. Tsunade had a plan. Sakura proceeded to shut Kioko up. She doesn't need an additional throb to her head ache already.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called as Shizune appeared, and as usual, ton-ton was on her heels.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" She asked. Tsunade beckoned her to come closer as she whispered something to Shizune. What made Sakura nervous was that when Shizune looked at her, she started to giggle madly and happily left the office.

"And I want you not to make any complaints about your partner Sakura. Is that understood?"

"Whatever." Sakura replied. Tsunade offered her a seat.

"Take a seat. Your partner would be arriving soon." Tsunade said, beaming. Sakura stared at Kioko, who was awake, but was now quiet.

10 minutes later…

POOF!

"You called me Tsunade-sama?"

O.O

It was no other than UCHIHA SASUKE.

"WHAT! TSUNADE! DON'T TELL ME THAT HE'S MY PARTNER! HE CAN'T EVEN HANDLE A SMALL CHILD!" Sakura yelled. Kioko started to cry… AGAIN. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and was shocked at the sudden outburst.

"Now, now Sakura. What have we agreed?" Tsunade reminded her. Sakura looked at Sasuke, who looked back. Sasuke's a genius, so he knew what was happening already. He approached Sakura.

"Give Kioko to me." He ordered. Sakura looked at him as he gave her a give-the-baby-to-me-or-else-we-would-fight-again look as Sakura gave him the baby. He patted the baby.

"Now, Kioko, stop crying." He said soothingly. Tsunade was shocked at the scene.

'_So… he's showing Sakura a hidden talent.'_

Instantly and miraculously, she stopped crying and started to chuckle. Sakura was baffled. Sasuke gave her a see?-I-can-handle-a-baby-more-than-you-can look. There was a long silence inside the room as Tsunade cleared her throat.

"So… Sakura… you have any complaints? And you too Mr. Uchiha?" She asked. Sakura had her mouth open as Sasuke shook his head.

Shizune was at the door, trying not to burst out laughing. The scene was just too… shocking and hilarious.

"Well then, that's excellent. Uchiha Sasuke would be your partner for taking care of Kioko, Sakura. You two would supposedly act as her parents, since you two almost look like her parents." Tsunade said. Sakura closed her mouth as Sasuke nodded.

'_**WHAT THE FUCK! HE JUST SHUT THE BABY UP!'**_

'_I saw that… it was…'_

'_**THE GREATEST SHOCK OF MY LIFE! HE HAS A TALENT ON BABIES! Now he would be an excellent daddy! giggle'**_

'_Shut up!'_

The two exited the Hokage's office. Shizune came in, as she and Tsunade looked at each other for a while, then after that, started to burst out laughing.

----

A.N.: Hehehe… didn't know he had that talent. What could we say? He's a prodigy…

Read and review!

E.I.


	28. Shock

A.N.: Thanks to all readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

---

Naruto was now trying to find Sakura. He was running around town calling her name until he heard some voices at the small park.

"What you did… was… unbelievable." He heard Sakura's voice.

"Well, never underestimate me Sakura." He heard Sasuke's reply.

'_What's going on? Are they friends again or something?'_

"How did you know how to handle a baby?" Sakura asked. Naruto gasped as he hid behind the bushes and peeked in.

He saw Sakura and Sasuke sitting side-by-side in a bench with Sakura holding a BABY, which was now giggling and chuckling. And the reason was that Sasuke's tickling her with his finger.

'_WHAT THE HELL!'_

"Look at her." Sakura said, smiling. Sasuke and Sakura looked like a happy couple who just had a miracle from heaven (a baby).

"So… what are we going to do now…? DADDY?" Sakura asked play fully as Sasuke started to chuckle. (A.N.: Hey, he has changed for the better.) Naruto gasped even more.

"I don't know… what do you think? MOMMY?" he replied.

"Ya know, maybe Itachi would be dead jealous of us when he sees us like this." Sasuke commented. Sakura giggled.

"I like that idea of yours." Sakura said, looking at the cherry blossom tree that was hovering above them. Sasuke had an idea.

"Why don't we get some toys for her? After all, maybe she got tired of her toys now." Sasuke said.

"I have no money."

"Well, since I'm Kioko's 'father', I'll spend for it." He said, standing up. Naruto couldn't believe what he had just witnessed and heard.

"And Naruto, you could come out from that bush." Sasuke added. Naruto went out, wide-eyed and pale. Sakura laughed at his reaction and decided to play with Naruto for a while.

"Hey Naruto. Sorry we didn't tell you about our daughter, Kioko." She said, as Sasuke and Naruto both looked at her, shocked. Sasuke got the idea.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!" Naruto yelled which made the birds from the forest fly away. He pointed an accusing finger to Sakura, then to Sasuke, then back to Sakura, and he was unable to speak for the moment.

And he did the unthinkable…

He fainted.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped.

---

"WHAT! THEY FOUGHT FOR THAT STUPID THING!" Ino yelled while they were at the mall. People stared at her as Ino gave them a what-are-you-looking-at? look and then they proceeded to what they were doing.

"Yes Ino, and could you lower your voice down a little? Naruto's out to get Sakura for her to speak to Neji."

"That's good. He would have no choice but to listen to her. I'll talk to Tenten." Ino said, paying the bill to the cashier and they left the building.

They passed by the park…

"Naruto! Naruto! Damn it!" They heard Sakura yelling.

"Hold Kioko for me." Sakura added. Hinata ran as she saw Naruto, unconscious at the ground and Sasuke was holding something in his arms. Sakura rubbed her hands together and placed both of her hands a few inches above Naruto's face as a reddish glow appeared.

"Sakura… isn't your chakra… green?" Ino asked. Sakura and Sasuke looked up. Hinata went to kneel beside Naruto.

"GASP!" Naruto regained consciousness as Hinata hugged him.

"What just happened!" He asked himself. Ino was staring at the thing Sasuke was carrying. It was moving. But before Naruto could say anything, he jumped up and grabbed Sakura's shoulders.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOU AND SASUKE HAVING A DAUGHTER? I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! AND I HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR TUMMY GROW BIG!" He yelled, while shaking the life out of Sakura.

"Hey Naruto! Stop shaking her!" Sasuke barked. Ino pointed Sasuke with a shaky finger.

"W-What? You mean… Sa-Sakura and Sasuke has a daughter…?" Ino said, as she covered her hand with her mouth. Hinata was shocked to, as she stared at Sasuke, who looked… well… unexplainable.

"YES! THEY HAVE A DAUGHTER!" Naruto said.

"It isn't what—" Sasuke retorted.

"AAAAAHHHH! SAKURA! HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS FROM US!" Ino and surprisingly, Hinata yelled at the same time.

---

A.N.: What are they going to do now?

Read and review folks!

E.I.


	29. Whoa

A.N.: You know what I'm going to say!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Don't try to hide it from us Sasuke! You're busted!" Ino yelled. Sakura straightened up as she stared at Naruto.

"LISTEN! SHE'S NOT OUR BABY! I JUST TRICKED NARUTO FOR THE FUN OF IT OKAY!"

"But Sakura—"

"She's just an assignment to us. Her parents are gone on a week long mission and we have to take care of her and act as though we are her real parents." Sasuke added the information.

Dead Silence…

"Oh." The three chorused. Ino started to giggle.

"What are you giggling at Ino-pig?" Sakura spat.

"You two look so… adorable!"

MAJOR BLUSHING MOMENT

"And are you two friends again?" Hinata asked. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other (their faces are still red) and nodded.

"YAY! THEY'RE FRIENDS AGAIN!" Naruto yelled as he lounged himself at Sakura, which made both of them fall into the ground. Sakura pushed him away as she dusted her clothes.

"So, what do you guys want from us?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, it's you. But if Sasuke could help, it would be better." Hinata replied.

"Neji and Tenten fought about yesterday about some guy flirting with her. The problem is, Tenten didn't know that the guy is flirting with her so she had no reactions and she even laughed. Neji saw this and misunderstood the whole scene." Ino explained. Sakura had her mouth open.

"What!" She gasped.

"And the guy is currently in the ICU after being beaten into a bloody pulp by Neji."

"THEY FOUGHT AGAIN!" Sakura yelled. The three nodded.

"We need you to talk to Neji while Ino will talk to Tenten and make them together again. If they would completely break off, then everything would go wasted." Hinata said.

---

"Master Neji?" a servant knocked on the door. Since their fight, Neji secluded himself in his own room. Pondering what just happened and was on a dilemma whether to ask forgiveness or not.

"What?" he spat back.

"There's someone here to see you." The servant replied. Neji raised an eyebrow. His heart started to beat fast, hoping it would be Tenten.

"It's Ms. Haruno Sakura. Should I let her in?" The maid asked as Neji felt a strong rush of nervousness and disappointment flow through him.

"Yes." Neji said. Sakura went in, in her ANBU uniform. Neji nodded.

"Sakura-sama, what's all this about?" he asked, offering her a seat as he sat across her on the bed. Sakura sighed.

"And I thought you were a genius." She muttered, loud enough for Neji to hear.

"Excuse me?"

"Why didn't you listen to Tenten's explanation? You almost killed someone because of your unruly and infantile actions!" Sakura said. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I have seen what I need to see." Neji replied coolly.

"And do you know what really happened? I would have sent you to prison of what just happened but I'll let you go off this time, hoping that you would learn a lesson about jumping into conclusions. May I brighten up your view Hyuuga?"

Neji knew she meant business. After all, Tenten is her best friend and one of the people who made the two together.

"What do you mean Sakura-sama?" He asked. Sakura sighed.

"Tenten didn't know that guy was flirting with her."

"Huh?"

"You heard me right Neji. And that's why she had no reaction or whatsoever during that time."

"But it was so obvious!"

"Tenten doesn't jump to conclusions easily, unlike you. When she drew the conclusion where he was flirting with her, you arrived and went into a hullabaloo before she could even say anything." Sakura explained. Neji had his mouth open.

'_What have I done!'_

"You owe the man an apology and as a punishment, you are ordered to pay all the hospital bills. And also, you also have a relationship to fix with my best friend." Sakura stood up and grabbed his collar.

"Do it Hyuuga or else I would strip off your rights as a ninja."

"Yes ma'am." He said shakily as Sakura let go of him and straightened his collar up.

"That's good! I'll see you later then! And good luck with Tenten!" Sakura said as Neji nodded and closed the door.

----

"Whew! Well that's a relief!" Sakura said, as she and Sasuke entered the mall and went into a baby's toy store.

"What did you tell him exactly?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the enormous aisles filled with toys. A saleslady appeared behind them.

"Oh what a cute couple!" She squealed. Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads. She was a woman, about in her twenties with a tan complexion and she had blue eyes and blue hair tied in a ponytail by a green ribbon and she was wearing the usual blue uniform.

"Uh—thanks." Sakura said, blushing.

"And how may I help you?" The woman asked. Sasuke decided to answer the question.

"We need some toys for our… err… daughter, Kioko." Sasuke explained, which made Sakura and himself go ten times redder.

"I see you're still a young couple… and such a beautiful daughter if I may add!"

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Now, the toys. Hmm… ah! Here it is!" She pulled out a small plush toy which was formed like a chicken. And she also took out a pink elephant stuffed toy.

"Well?" she asked. When Sakura saw the chicken, she restrained herself from laughing as she smiled and looked at Sasuke, who looked as if he had doubts. When he looked back at her, Sakura nodded.

"Are you sure that you only want that?" he asked. Sakura nodded, now, sniggering.

"We'll take the two of those." Sasuke said.

"Excellent!" She said as they paid the bill to the cashier and exited the store. When they were far away from the store, Sakura burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… that chicken toy made me."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Sakura sang. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'_Thinking of the chicken makes me remember Sasuke's hair! Hahaha! He's a chicken-head!'_

---

A.N.: Well, read and review folks!


	30. The curse is off!

A.N.: Well… what can I say… thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

------------

Sakura and Sasuke were called in the Hokage's office again.

"I want to suggest for Sasuke to live in Sakura's house but it's a transient stay. For a week."

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed.

'_I was expecting this.'_

"Sakura, it's better if Sasuke would stay in your house to fulfill both of your duties to Kioko better. And may I say that you two are going on well. So, what's the problem with that? And promise me that you would NOT lay a finger on her understand Uchiha?"

Sasuke nodded. He better keep his curse in tact or else he would wake up naked in Sakura's bed.

"Sakura, do you understand the situation now?" Tsunade asked. Sakura looked queasy.

"Don't worry Sakura, I would keep my curse and hands to myself." Sasuke smiled. Sakura blushed.

'_**GOD! I LOVE THAT SMILE!'**_

"Speaking of your curse there, I need to talk about that."

---

Sakura's house…

Sasuke placed Kioko at her crib as he gave her a bottle of milk. Sakura rummaged through her drawers and then she found something.

"Oh. I thought I lost it." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke sat at her bed as Sakura showed him something.

It was his old forehead protector.

"You… actually kept this?" Sasuke asked as she handed him the protector. Sakura nodded as she blushed and resumed on what she was doing.

"I thought I lost it but it seems it was inside one of my old drawers." She said, opening the most bottom drawer as she kneeled on the floor.

"What are you trying to find?" Sasuke asked.

"Something that would help you about your stupid perverted curse." Sakura replied as she pulled out a black scroll with a seal on it. Sakura placed her index and middle finger on the seal as it unwrapped itself and landed on her hands.

"Now. I want to ask you some questions."

"…"

"Do you want to take your curse off?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you can take my curse off?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

"This is a jutsu I invented. You see, a few years ago, I strived to help you because back then, I still had feelings for you." Sakura said emotionlessly.

"You already told me to stop being an avenger. So what's the curse for? Besides, Orochimaru would kill me using this anyway." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled as she nodded.

"Now why do you wanna take my curse off?" Sasuke asked.

"I promised your mom that I would help you the best I can. And if your curse turns on while we're sleeping on the bed…"

"You mean we're going to sleep BESIDE EACH OTHER?" Sasuke asked as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Is something wrong with it?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, if the curse turns on. Something inevitable happens and you know what that is. And Orochimaru would kill you so I need to take that off from you as fast as possible."

'_Sakura invented a jutsu? She must be smarter than I thought.'_

"Could it take Neji's curse off as well?"

"Yep. But he doesn't need it. When the turning over ceremony happens, the curse would be lifted off him. And he said he would order the main house to do the same to the branch house to have equity on the Hyuuga household."

"I see. What risks are involved?"

"Well… I could die. It takes a lot of chakra to use this technique but I got help from someone (Mrs. Uchiha) and I think the chakra is enough."

"Someone?"

"Don't ask." Sakura said.

"But I would lose consciousness and you as well. But maybe you would wake up earlier than I would." Sakura added. There was a moment of silence.

"Sakura?"

"Yea?" Sakura replied, looking at the scroll.

"I noticed that your chakra has turned pinkish red. What happened? You also seem stronger than before."

Sakura stopped reading.

"It's nothing. So… let's start!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure! Don't worry!" Sakura said.

"We're going to do that here?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. She pulled out a pouch and it contained some silver sand and poured some contents on the floor and formed a circle. She pulled out a chalk and drew some symbols on the side of the circle.

"Sasuke, take off your shirt and sit on the middle." Sakura ordered as Sasuke nodded. He took off his shirt as Sakura tried not to look at his body. She read the contents and then closed the scroll.

"Ready?" She asked. Sasuke nodded as she crawled towards him.

"Don't talk okay?" Sakura asked. Sasuke's heartbeat was rising and he had no idea what was happening. Sakura kneeled before him as she proceeded to hug Sasuke, her lips a few centimeters from the curse seal. Sasuke's eyes widened.

'_Whoa.'_

"Stop shaking." Sakura whispered, sending shivers down his spine. Sasuke tried his best not to shiver. Sakura was too much for him to handle.

"Hug me back." She said. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. Sakura started to whisper something to the curse as the circle started to glow in a pinkish red aura. The curse started to turn red. Sasuke felt a jolt of pain as his hands scrunched up Sakura's shirt.

He felt some of Sakura's chakra crawl inside him through his hands.

Sakura continued whispering until the pain was unbearable. He started to breathe rapidly and Sakura was worried for him. Sakura was sweating and breathing rapidly as well. She felt herself weaken.

She placed her index and middle finger at the curse as it glowed to a much higher level and Sasuke screamed.

"A little longer Sasuke!" She muttered. Determination was all over her as Sasuke was now gripping to her shirt tightly.

"RELEASE!" She yelled as Sasuke screamed. The pain was like hell. Sakura was weakening fast, as she prayed for some guidance from Kami-sama and Mrs. Uchiha.

'_I hope this jutsu works.'_

And much to her relief, the curse started dissolving.

A few minutes later… everything stopped. Sakura and Sasuke fell unconscious at the same time. Making Sakura lie on top of him while Sasuke was still hugging her.

---

6:00 PM

Sasuke moaned as he opened his eyes. His neck hurt very much. He noticed a weight on top of him and found out that it was Sakura.

"Sakura?" he asked, his voice hoarse. He glanced at the watch at noticed that they were unconscious for about five hours now.

"Kioko!" he gasped as he carried Sakura in bridal style and placed her on the bed and glanced at the crib. Much to his relief, Kioko was still there. He smiled. He glanced at Sakura and felt that something fell off at the floor that they were lying in before.

He approached it and took it.

His eyes widened.

The Uchiha crest.

----------------------

A.N.: Ooh!

Read and review!

E.I.


	31. An eventful day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-----------

7:30 PM

Sakura woke up as she slowly sat up and found herself at her bed. Sasuke was no where in sight. And Kioko was now sleeping at the crib. She felt nervous, but she didn't even know why.

She rubbed a hand on her nape and found that the Uchiha crest was gone.

She gasped.

"No!" She shot up from the bed and looked at the floor. It was gone.

"No… he can't have…"

"Looking for this?" a voice said as she whipped her head and found Sasuke holding the necklace while leaning on the door frame. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sasuke… I…" she didn't know what to say. Sasuke entered the room and shut the door.

"How long have you been keeping this?" he asked, his voice dangerous. Sakura didn't know what to say. She was voiceless at the moment.

"Sasuke…" was the only word she could muster.

"Why did you keep this from me Sakura?" He asked again. And again, Sakura can't answer him. Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"TELL ME!" he yelled. Sakura noticed that Sasuke's grip was incredibly strong. But she has to pacify him and make him listen to her explanations.

"Sasuke! Calm down! Your mother doesn't want you to know!" Sakura finally said it.

"So your chakra was blending with my own mother's chakra! How come you got this!" Sasuke asked again as Sakura fell to her knees when Sasuke let go of her.

"I don't know okay! I had that dream and when I woke up, it was on my hands! Mrs. Uchiha doesn't want you to know for an unknown reason!" Sakura said. Sasuke realized what he had just done as he fell to one knee in front of Sakura.

Much to his surprise, Sakura was now crying.

'_Why am I crying dammit!'_

"Sakura… I'm sorry." Sasuke said, hugging her.

"I just wanted to help you!" Sakura said, her voice muffled because her face was dug into Sasuke's shirt.

"I'm sorry… I got out of control." Sasuke apologized. Sakura shook her head and looked up at him. She separated herself from him as she wiped her tears.

"I don't know why the heck I'm crying." She chuckled. Sasuke managed to give her a weak smile. Sakura got up and Sasuke followed suit as she sighed.

"Well! I'm going to cook dinner for us! Please watch Kioko for me!" She said and was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"I think this belongs to you." Sasuke said, giving her the necklace. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"My mom gave this to you. I'm going to respect her decision." Sasuke said, smiling as Sakura thanked him and wore the necklace again.

"This is pretty helpful especially when Itachi comes." Sakura muttered as she went down the stairs and towards the kitchen. She looked at the fridge and noticed that she just ran out of supplies.

"Sasuke!"

"Yea!" Sasuke called back, as he appeared, carrying Kioko.

"Is your curse gone now?" She asked, as Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Now could you please pick up some stuff at the grocery. I ran out of supplies." Sakura said, writing something on the paper as Sasuke nodded.

"Sure."

Sakura gave him the note and he transferred Kioko to her.

"I'm going now!" Sasuke said, putting on his sandals.

"Be careful!" Sakura called back from the kitchen. He smiled inwardly and went out.

----

"Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto called out as Sasuke was looking for some cabbages.

"Naruto." He nodded.

"Whatcha doing here!" Naruto asked happily. Sasuke picked one cabbage and placed it unto the basket.

"Are you that dumb?" Sasuke asked, again, scanning the vegetable corner.

"What did you say!"

"Naruto, what do people do when they go to the grocery store?" Sasuke asked, sighing.

"Uh… grocery shopping?" Naruto replied, scratching his head.

"Glad you know. And what am I doing now?" Sasuke asked.

"Grocery shopping!" Naruto chirped happily as Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to the fruit corner and started to look for some fruits.

"I didn't know you had a craving for fruits!" Naruto observed.

"Naruto, are you just going to follow me around and annoy me?" Sasuke asked, looking at him. Naruto gave him a fox grin.

"Nope. It just happens that I'm doing that! Anyway, how are Sakura and Kioko? How's the assignment, ne?" Naruto asked. Sasuke picked some fresh apples.

"They're fine."

Then he went to the aisles with some baby food.

"Why are you buying baby food?" Naruto asked.

"For Kioko." He replied bluntly. He took some and then took some baby milk as well. Naruto kept on following him.

"Ne… you know what! You look and act like Kioko's father!" Naruto said.

"That's what the assignment is about Naruto." Sasuke said, glancing at the note.

"Isn't that Sakura's handwriting! Are you shopping for her?"

"Obviously." Sasuke replied.

"You two are going well aren't you? Tsunade-baachan chose a perfect assignment for you two!"

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled as he went to the aisle with instant noodles. Naruto saw some instant ramen and instantly bought ten of them.

"Why are you shopping for her anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto…" Sasuke groaned.

"Yeah?"

"Are you here to interrogate me?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. But I love to annoy you so why not!" Naruto replied sheepishly. Sasuke scoffed.

"Leave me alone before I kick your sorry ass." Sasuke grumbled and left him.

"I'm going to beat you when I have a chance! Believe me!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke pretended he didn't know the guy so he ignored him and went to the cashier. He paid the bill and glanced at the ice cream corner. He remembered Sakura's favorite and bought one gallon of vanilla flavored ice cream.

'_I do need to repay her.'_

-----

"I'm back!" Sasuke yelled out. Sakura appeared, as she grabbed the groceries and zoomed to the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Sakura said as she saw the ice cream.

"I didn't know I included the ice cream." Sakura said. Sasuke cradled Kioko in his arms as he sat at a chair.

"I wanted to repay your kindness so I bought one." Sasuke replied. Sakura smiled sweetly at him and thanked him before putting the ice cream into the freezer.

After dinner…

"I'm stuffed!" Sakura said happily as she cleaned the dishes. Sasuke was watching TV with Kioko sleeping. After a while, both of them watched a TV soap as Sakura started to cry.

"Sakura?" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh my God! It's so sniff sad!" Sakura said. Sasuke stared at her blankly.

"Uh---Sakura? Takeshi just bid goodbye to Miyuki just to head to the… office?"

Sakura ignored him and continued crying. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'_I'll never understand women.'_

-----

By night… Sasuke was wearing a large blue t-shirt and a pair of blue boxers. Sakura wore a pair of pink silk pajamas.

"I'll be the one beside Kimiko." Sasuke said as Sakura nodded. Sasuke lay down at the bed and under the sheets and Sakura did the same. Their backs were facing each other.

"Good night." Sakura said, turning the lamp off.

"Good night." Sasuke replied.

1:30 AM

Sakura shot up from her sleep as she saw a figure in front of her. It was Itachi. His eyes were glowing red and he looked really angry all right.

"Sakura…" he hissed. Sakura just glared at him. She quickly reached in under her pillow. She always has two kunais under her pillow.

"Leave now." Sakura heard a voice beside her as she looked beside her and noticed that Sasuke is awake, with his Sharingan on.

"Oh, little brother. You're awake?" Itachi smirked. Sasuke pulled something under his pillow and saw that it was four shurikens and two kunais.

"Can't you see that I have Sakura now?" Sasuke growled. Sakura was shocked at the sentence but decided to play with it.

Suddenly, Sakura felt cold. She felt herself lose consciousness.

Later…

"Sakura?" She heard Sasuke's voice as she woke up and moaned.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, placing a hand on her head.

"Mother. She… borrowed your body."

_Flashback_

_Suddenly, Sakura felt cold. She felt herself lose consciousness._

"_Itachi…" came a new feminine voice. Sasuke and Itachi stared at her._

"_Mother!" Sasuke recognized the voice._

"_Itachi… I am very disappointed. I thought that you'll grow as a great and strong ninja, but you're no mere than a selfish pig."_

"_Glad to hear your honest opinion mother." Itachi said, smirking._

"_What a damn sordid thing to repay your whole family… murdering us. How could you do such a thing! I thought you wanted to make your father proud. But why did you kill us!"_

"…"

"_I don't wanna hear anything mother!" he barked._

"_Sakura… she's the one you want right? But I'm sorry to disappoint you my son. But she's protected by the whole Uchiha family. I gave her my crest. You're the main miscreant in her life. But now, with the crest with her, she's inalienable."_

"_I will get what I want."_

"_You'll die trying." Mrs. Uchiha snapped back._

"_Such a repulsive man. You, Itachi, caused disgust for the whole Uchiha clan. You have deluded us, deteriorated our reputation. And your brother is the one suffering." Mrs. Uchiha added._

"…"

"_I hope you'll realize what you're doing Itachi." Mrs. Uchiha said and Sakura fell limp in Sasuke's arms. Itachi had his eyes widened as he fled._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura couldn't believe what just happened. Sasuke stared at her, his eyes full of concern. Her head ached a lot.

"Wow. She gave him the lecture eh?" Sakura joked.

"Are you okay now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sakura said, standing up. She went to the bathroom and opened the mirror and took one tablet of pain reliever. She looked at herself at the mirror.

"Thanks Mrs. Uchiha." She mumbled. She proceeded to the closet and rummaged through it and found a small box. It was a rusty box. She placed it down at the bed.

"What's that?"

"It's the box of memories."

-----

A.N.: Wow! The longest chappie I ever made!

Read and review!

E.I.


	32. Hell yeah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"The box of memories?" Sasuke asked as Sakura nodded. She opened the box and he saw some familiar things in it.

"That's the…" He said as Sakura took out a pinkish envelope.

"Yes. This is the last love letter I gave to you but then you…"

"I stepped on it and walked away." Sasuke filled the sentence for her. Sakura sadly nodded. Sakura placed the envelope down and then she pulled out a picture. It was Sasuke's picture. He looked like he was looking down at the camera without wearing a forehead protector and he had a smile on his face.

"Where did you get that?" Sasuke asked.

"You dropped it when we were in Rock Village when we were packing up to go home. Since I was still a fan girl back then, I kept it rather than return it to you. You know what? In the past, every time I look at this picture I feel happy. After training, I always look at this picture." Sakura explained. Sasuke scowled at this. He didn't know Sakura really loved him.

"And this…" She pulled out a rose stem.

"This is the rose."

"Glad you remember. The rose that you also stepped in." Sakura chuckled. The rose stem didn't have a flower on it since it detached itself when Sasuke stepped on it.

"Sakura… I didn't know I was a…"

"Jerk before?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"I'm sorry for acting that way towards you." Sasuke apologized as Sakura shook her head. She told him that it was okay because she already got over it. She placed the rose down as she took out a birthday card.

"Hey! That's the birthday card I gave you." Sasuke said. It only said Happy Birthday Sakura and nothing more.

"I was so happy when I got it. Didn't know you had a hint of consideration left in you. But still, I kept it." Sakura said.

And so, they tracked down memory lane.

The next day…

Sakura woke up and yawned. She looked at Sasuke, who was still sleeping.

'_Look at him. He looks so cute.'_

She went to Kioko's crib as Kioko happily gurgled and reached out her hands for her. She cradled the baby in her arms as she heard Sasuke moan and wake up.

"Morning sleepy head." Sakura said, opening the window.

"'morning…" Sasuke mumbled as he stretched his arms. She handed Kioko to Sasuke as she headed to the kitchen to cook breakfast. After breakfast…

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please give her a bath? And you do know how to do that don't you?" Sakura asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you do that instead?" Sasuke retorted.

"Because…"

She has to make a good excuse.

"Because I still need to go to work."

"I need to go to training." Sasuke responded. Sakura slumped at a chair as she sighed.

"How the heck can we do our daily routine if Kioko's here!" Sakura whined. Sasuke nodded as he sat down at a chair as well.

"We can get Kakashi-sensei to watch over her." Sakura suggested.

"Kakashi-sensei is also a busy man. He doesn't look like it but he is." Sasuke replied. Sakura sighed again as she looked at Sasuke.

"Can you postpone your training today? And tomorrow, I would be the one who'll watch over Kioko." Sakura said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You need to hurry or you'll be late." Sasuke said as Sakura gasped and zoomed to the bathroom. Sasuke went to the bedroom.

30 minutes later…

He was worried maybe something happened to Sakura because she was so darn long at the bathroom. Then, as if on cue, she arrived, wrapped in a towel. Sasuke almost had a nosebleed and he had to turn around for him not to embarrass himself.

Kioko started to laugh.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen a woman's body before Sasuke." Sakura chuckled as Sasuke scoffed.

"Well I'm SORRY. I'm not interested in women in the first place." Sasuke replied.

"You can bathe Kioko while I'm changing. You can do that in the kitchen. I have already prepared all the things needed there." Sakura said as Sasuke nodded and quickly left the bedroom. Sakura started to laugh.

At the ANBU office…

"Sakura! Where's Sasuke?" Ino asked as Sakura looked up from her paperwork.

"Oh him? He's at my house, watching over Kioko." She replied nonchalantly. Tenten arrived as she saw Ino giggle madly.

"Stop giggling Ino-pig. There's nothing worth giggling about what I just said." Sakura said. Tenten greeted her as Sakura and Ino looked at her. Then, she found her two friends in front of her. Tenten sweat dropped.

"Did Neji beg forgiveness to you?" They asked in unison.

"Uh—No." Tenten said. Sakura and Ino looked at each other as Sakura coughed. She looked at Ino as Ino nodded.

"Tenten, sit down." Sakura said as Tenten sat down on one of the chairs.

"HE'S HERE!" Ino yelled as she pushed Neji inside. When Neji and Tenten's eyes met, they instantly looked away.

"Leave us Ino." Sakura said as Ino saluted playfully and slammed the door shut.

Sakura felt the tense atmosphere.

"Okay. So Neji, your pride still taking over you?" Sakura asked, leaning her back on her reclining chair. Neji looked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sakura-sama." Neji spat.

"Oho! But you do!" Sakura responded.

"Sakura-sama, I'm sorry to ask but what am I doing here?" Tenten asked, and her eyes begged for Sakura to take her out of the office immediately. Sakura went to the door and opened it. Soon, she performed hand seals.

"Sakura-sama!" Neji gasped as Sakura winked.

"Good luck! And don't break anything!" She said and slammed the door shut. Neji slumped back at his chair and sighed.

"What did she just do?"

"She gave out a force field around the office. We can't get out until she lets us."

"WHAT!" Tenten screamed.

Outside…

"What did you do Sakura?" Hinata asked. Sakura beamed and gave a thumbs up.

"I locked them in! I won't let them out until they pacify their relationship! Am I a genius or what! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" She started to laugh evilly which sent stares towards her. Ino and Hinata sweat dropped.

"What did you do to lock them in?" Naruto arrived with Shikamaru.

"A force field." Shikamaru answered for her. Sakura nodded.

"Not even Neji could break that." Sakura added.

"Now how would you know that they would be together? Don't tell me you're going to keep them there for days!" Naruto said. Sakura smirked as she held out her hand and soon, pinkish chakra formed into a ball in her hands.

"I have drained my chakra but it's enough to make this."

It was a pinkish red ball and they could see Neji and Tenten not talking to each other.

"Oh wow! You could see what's inside!"

"My chakra is drained but it's enough to make this ball." Sakura said. Ino looked at her.

"Drained? You didn't even go to work yesterday." Ino said. Sakura smiled at her.

"Remember that jutsu I invented?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Naruto asked. Hinata gasped.

"Don't tell me—"

"Yes. I took off Sasuke's curse."

"WHAT!" Ino and Naruto yelled in unison. They heard some voices from the ball as they looked at it and saw Neji standing and looking at Tenten.

"Tenten—I…"

Tenten didn't say anything.

"I know that Sakura won't get us out until I say sorry… so… I'm sorry okay? I jumped to conclusions easily and I already apologized to that guy." Neji said.

"Yes!" Ino, Sakura and Naruto cheered.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned. Hinata giggled.

Tenten looked at Neji.

"Are you just saying sorry because she locked us in here? If I know, you won't say sorry because your pride is bigger than your head." Tenten said. Neji sighed.

"I wanted to say sorry but I didn't know how to tell you. Every time I approach you, you walk away. So tell me, how am I supposed to say sorry?" Neji explained. Tenten crossed her arms across her chest. Neji sighed again as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ino and Sakura squealed.

"Can Neji sense us Sakura?" Shikamaru asked as Sakura shook her head.

"Nope. This is an advanced jutsu."

"Sorry okay?" Neji's voice sounded as Tenten started to chuckle then turned around and wrapped her arms around Neji's neck.

"Even if you don't say sorry, I have already forgiven you." Tenten said and she leaned to kiss him. Sakura closed her hand.

"Aw! That was the most crucial part!" Ino and Naruto whined.

"Sorry people! Privacy is needed!" Sakura said. She formed some hand seals and then entered the room. Neji and Tenten immediately broke the kiss, let go of each other and blushed.

"So! Is it okay now!" Sakura asked as Neji smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Sakura." Tenten said. Sakura nodded.

"Sure thing! And may I tell you both that if you two fight again, I would personally punish you two for being so childish… well…except for big not to mention reasonable problems. Not the inane ones, okay?"

"…"

"Is that understood?" Sakura asked. Neji and Tenten nodded. Then, they walked out of her office, hand in hand. She heard some people congratulate the couple as she sighed and dropped herself into the chair with a smile in her face.

"I'm good." She praised herself. Her phone rang.

"Yes?" She sang.

"Sakura?" Tsunade's voice sounded as Sakura instantly cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that Tsunade-sama! So… what do you need?" Sakura asked happily. She heard Tsunade chuckle.

"I see you're in a very good mood today Sakura. How's life being a mother?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh it's fine. Sasuke and I are taking turns taking care of her." Sakura replied, opening her drawer and took out a folder then started to read it.

"So far, you two are doing well. Are you and Sasuke in good terms as well?"

"Oh yes." Sakura replied absentmindedly. Tsunade started to laugh.

"Never thought you two would be friends again. So where does Sasuke sleep? Knowing you, he would be sleeping in the couch."

"Nope. He's sleeping beside me."

Tsunade didn't seem surprised.

"Really?"

"Yup. I already removed his curse seal by the way. So it's fine." Sakura said. She took out a pencil and started to write in the paper.

"Tsunade-sama, this Kiosuke guy. Do you happen to know him?"

"Kiosuke Himura? Oh yes. Why do you ask?" Tsunade said.

"Is he a ninja? He happens to be stuck with his teammates in Mist village after having being reported that they're currently having a predicament with some rogue ninjas. I already sent two teams after them."

"He's a Jounin."

Back at Sakura's place…

Two hours have passed and he had to change Kioko's diaper. It was a disgusting thing to do. But hey, he's the father momentarily right?

"Okay Kioko. Let's make a deal. I would give you more treats if you won't frequently 'withdraw' into your diaper."

Kioko just clapped her hands. Sasuke sighed.

"What am I doing talking to a baby?" Sasuke muttered. He whipped out a gas mask and surgical gloves that he got from Sakura's closet and he wore an apron just in case.

"Ok, give me all you've got." Sasuke said.

"I'm home!" Sakura said as she slipped into her slippers. She saw Sasuke sitting in one sofa, with Kioko asleep beside him. Kioko was lying in a blanket and she was sleeping soundly.

"Welcome home." Sasuke greeted. Sakura sighed happily as she dropped herself in another sofa.

"What are you looking so happy about?"

"Neji and Tenten are together again." Sakura replied, staring at the ceiling. Sasuke smirked at the way she was acting.

"I wonder what it feels like being loved deeply by someone." Sakura mumbled, loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Where did that come from?"

Sakura sat up.

"I mean, Naruto and Hinata always looked so happy together, and also Ino and Shikamaru. Neji and Tenten as well! I admit I'm kinda jealous but…"

"You told me love isn't that important when you're being a ninja. Your six friends just proved your small theory wrong." Sasuke interrupted.

"I loved someone before… but…"

Sasuke knew it was him she was talking about.

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello?" Sakura answered the phone.

"Sakura! I have news!" Tsunade's enthusiastic voice said happily as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Tsunade-sama? What is it?"

"IT'S ABOUT ITACHI!"

"Him?" Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who looked back.

"What about him?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi! He's…"

"He's what?"

"He's dead!"

A.N.: Whoa! I'm so tired already!

Read and review…

E.I.


	33. Sasuke and Sakura's date

A.N.: I already killed off Itachi 'coz in this story, he's such a pain in the ass and I don't know what to do with him… (no offense Itachi fans!).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

----------

Sakura almost fainted of what she just heard.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SURE!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke stared at her.

"Yeah! He committed suicide last night for an ulterior reason! I'm so happy and since because he's dead, you can now live peacefully without worrying if someone barges into your bathroom while you're taking a bath! Serves him right!"

"Tsunade-sama… calm down… you're so hyperactive…" Sakura said, smiling but because of Tsunade's excitement, she completely ignored her statement.

"Not to mention that one of the best members of the Akatsuki is already dead! So there's minus one to the most wanted list and we won't worry about being attacked by him!"

"That's great news Tsunade-sama… Thanks for notifying me and I'll call you later k?"

"OK!"

Tsunade slammed the phone down. Sakura guessed that the phone maybe have gone into minces already due to Tsunade's strength. She shook the thought off as she ran into Sasuke and hugged him, making them fall into the floor.

"Whoa! Hey! Wait! Sakura! What is it!" Sasuke asked, blushing. Sakura was on top of him as she squealed.

"As expected, your brother committed suicide last night and he's dead!" Sakura didn't seem to be noticing their position at the moment and Sasuke seemed to forget somehow. His eyes just widened as he started to laugh.

'_Finally! He laughed!'_

A few moments later…

"Uh—that's great news Sakura, but can you please get off me? You're so heavy." Sasuke said as Sakura lightly punched his shoulder, but due to her inherited strength, it felt like a real punch for Sasuke.

"OW!" Sasuke massaged his shoulder.

"OMG! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Sakura said, helping him sit up.

"You should be careful about your strength Sakura! You could kill someone!" Sasuke said.

Sakura just gave him an apologetic smile and sweat dropped anime style.

"Why the hell did you punch me anyway!"

"Well… you always say that I'm heavy."

"Because you are." Sasuke replied. Sakura pouted.

"I'm a ninja! You're much heavier than I am!" Sakura protested. Sasuke felt himself blush because Sakura looked really cute.

"Whatever." He said as they both stood up. Sakura sat at a sofa and Sasuke did the same. Then, Sakura started to stare heavily at Sasuke, which made Sasuke have goose bumps.

"Take a picture. It would last longer." He said. Sakura clapped her hands.

"Why don't we eat out to celebrate!" Sakura suggested as Sasuke pointed Kioko.

"We can take her off course!" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded then Sakura took Kioko and dressed her up while Sasuke changed into a pair of cargo pants (he wore cargo shorts earlier).

"Hey chicken-head."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She started to laugh.

"What did you just call me?" Sasuke asked dangerously. Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Chicken head! Why! Are you OFFENDED!" Sakura mocked as Sasuke smirked.

"Big forehead."

"HEY!"

"Why are you calling me a chicken head anyway! For me, I think I don't look like a chicken." Sasuke said triumphantly. Sakura smiled. Sasuke's started to soften up and act like a real human being.

"Your hair. It stands out in the back. What's up with that?"

"For your information, it's because of the forehead protector." Sasuke pointed his forehead protector. Sakura approached him as Sasuke backed away.

"Whoa, what are you doing!"

"Shut up." Sakura said as she reached out her hand and untied the forehead protector at the back of his head and let his hair fall. She pulled out a brush and started to brush his hair. She tied the forehead protector on his upper right arm.

Sakura looked at him and smiled while trying to hide a small blush.

'_Damn, he looks really hot with his hair down!'_

'_**YOU BETCHA!'**_

"Look at the mirror." Sakura ordered while smiling as Sasuke looked at the mirror and looked back at Sakura with one eyebrow raised.

"What am I supposed to see?" Sasuke asked with one hand on his hip.

"You look different." Sakura complemented.

"And you look more handsome than before ya know." Sakura added. Sasuke looked back at the mirror.

"No thanks. I don't think I wanna get chased by more fan girls tonight." Sasuke said as he reached out for his forehead protector but Sakura cleared her throat.

"Do that and I won't talk to you for the rest of the month." Sakura said while crossing her arms on her chest. Sasuke looked queasy but he had no other option.

"Oh alright."

"Yipee!" Sakura said happily while Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sasuke eyed her ANBU uniform.

"Don't you wanna change?" Sasuke asked, pointing her uniform. Sakura went to her closet and pulled out two dresses. One was a cute mint green Sunday dress and the other was a shoulder's off flowing dress that reached above her knees that was colored blue with a sky blue ribbon as a belt.

"Which one? The mint one or the blue one?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stared blankly at her.

"We're just going to have dinner." Sasuke told her. Sakura pouted.

"I know but I wanna look nice!"

"And pray tell me the reason?" Sasuke asked, sitting at the bed with Kioko. Sakura thought of a good reason.

"Do you wanna be with a girl who looks like a masculine tired dog?"

Sasuke smiled.

"But for me, you're beautiful even though you're in that uniform." Sasuke said but he didn't really mean to say it out loud. Unfortunately, Sakura heard him loud and clear.

"REALLY!"

"But—I… uh—I didn't mean to say that and um—"

Sakura glared at him.

"Then you actually think I'm ugly!"

"NO! It's not that! I said that because—" Sasuke said, waving his hands in defense. Sakura eyed him dangerously and soon, she sighed.

"Never mind." Sakura said as she picked out the blue dress and went to the bathroom to put it on. Sasuke sighed as he looked at Kioko, who reached out her hands as Sasuke cradled her in his arms again.

"Tell me something Kioko. What should I do?"

Kioko just started to laugh (and because baby's laughs are really funny to hear) Sasuke started to laugh as well. Sakura came out as Sasuke whipped his head and started to blush as well.

"So… what do you think?" Sakura asked happily while turning around. Sasuke nodded as Sakura pony tailed her hair and put on some blue doll shoes.

"Okay! Let's go!" Sakura said as she took Kioko and they went out.

At a restaurant…

Sasuke insisted that it would be his treat. Sakura ordered just one dish and some other stuff. Sasuke as well. Kioko would be eating mashed potatoes (but they're really good!).

Sakura stared at Sasuke's features. It seems that half of the population of the females inside the restaurant is now heavily staring at him. Sakura shot them a death glare each as they instantly looked away.

"Aren't you uncomfortable for people staring at you?" Sakura asked all of a sudden. Sasuke rested his head on one hand.

"I'm used to it." He replied bluntly.

"Hey, what's the long face for?"

"I have to keep my cold façade or people would think that I'm actually enjoying this…"

"Date." Sakura finished the sentence for him. Sasuke glared at her.

"This is not a date."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not." He replied monotonously.

"Yes it is." Sakura sang. Sasuke became annoyed.

"Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes as Inner Sakura punched the air and yelled "I WIN!".

"Ha! I win! So you're ACTUALLY enjoying this small date of ours? Ne?" Sakura teased. Sasuke smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Dream on sister." Sasuke replied. Sakura started to pout.

"Aww… then you don't want to be with me!"

Sasuke glared at her.

"What does THAT supposed to mean?"

"I mean, don't you want my company? You already told me earlier that I'm ugly then this is the next one? You do know how to hurt people don't you?" Sakura responded hotly.

"I didn't call you ugly earlier." Sasuke replied, looking at the other direction.

"Yes you did." Sakura protested. Kioko just watched the couple as they started an argument. Sasuke looked straight at her jade orbs.

"I did not. And would you stop your infantile actions? It's annoying me." Sasuke replied.

"Hmph!" Sakura looked at the other direction with her nose in the air. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched Sakura play with Kioko.

"HEY! LOOK AT THAT!" someone yelled as Sasuke and Sakura whipped their heads and saw Naruto at the door with Hinata, and he was pointing at them. Sakura sweat dropped anime style as Sasuke groaned. Naruto zoomed at them.

"SOOOOO… ARE YOU TWO ON A DATE OR WHAT!"

BAM!

"OW!" Naruto massaged a large lump on the head. In case that you're wondering, it was Sakura who punched him in the head.

"Could you shut up!"

"Hey! Nice hairdo teme! I think you have already noticed it!"

"Noticed what simpleton?" Sasuke asked.

"Being a chicken head!"

Sasuke groaned. Sasuke chuckled madly.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata called out as Naruto looked at her.

"Good evening Sasuke, good evening Sakura." Hinata said as both Sasuke and Sakura nodded at her. Naruto asked the same question again as Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke who gave her a tell-Naruto-this-is-a-date-and-I'll-make-you-pay look.

"We came here to celebrate." Sakura said as Sasuke sighed in relief.

"For what?" Hinata and Naruto asked in unison.

"Itachi's dead. He committed suicide."

"WHAT! REALLY!" Naruto yelled again.

BAM!

"Ow Sakura! I might have brain damage!" Naruto yelled as Sakura massaged her knuckles.

"How can you have brain damage if you don't have a brain!"

"HEY! THAT'S AN INSULT!"

Sakura grabbed his collar.

"Shout one word again and I swear I would make you pay." Sakura warned him as Naruto sweat dropped anime style towards the Sakura that was now glowering at him.

"Okay sorry."

Hinata and Sasuke sweat dropped as well.

"Really Sakura? When did this happen?" Hinata asked.

Sakura told them everything.

"So you're happy now teme?" Naruto asked as Sasuke looked at the other direction. Sakura smirked as she nodded.

"He may not show it but he is."

"Wow Sakura. You understand him like you're his own wife." Hinata giggled as Sakura blushed and shook her head vigorously.

"I don't intend to be Mrs. Uchiha Sakura." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Ooh! It suits you!" Naruto said making both of them blush even more. Thankfully, they bid goodbye after and seated to the far corner.

"Hey Mrs. Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke teased. Sakura glared at him.

"So you do like to be my husband." Sakura teased back.

"Like I said, dream on. I don't wanna have a wife who's eccentric and has a strength that is equal to a giant's." Sasuke responded coldly. Sakura raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"And I don't wanna have a husband who has an ice cub sticking in his ass and also having an ego equivalent to the Asian continent. And also without a sense of cordiality." Sakura dared. They glared at each other for a while as they looked at the other direction after wards. Kioko started to laugh.

'_I have a sneaky feeling that she could understand us and is enjoying it.' _Sasuke and Sakura thought at the same time.

Sakura was now the one holding Kioko as she and Sasuke walked around town. Sakura remembered something.

"Oh, the cherry blossom festival is in two days." Sakura said.

"It would be a night before we would return Kioko to her parents. They'll be arriving by tomorrow morning." Sasuke replied. Sakura was in a daze.

'_I don't have any decent kimono left. I can't wear the same kimono that I wore in Neji's party. I better buy one now. At least I could have some opinion with Sasuke… wait… does he have a kimono…? Knowing him, he would probably just pull out an old kimono from his closet and wear it.'_

"Sakura?" Sasuke snapped her out of her daze.

"I better buy a kimono." Sakura replied instantly.

"Why don't you use the kimono that you wore back at the party?" Sasuke asked. Sakura explained to him that she doesn't wanna wear the same kimono because too many people saw her in it already. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sluggard." Sakura spat at him.

"I am not." Sasuke protested.

"Prove it to me then. Help me search for a good kimono." Sakura replied. Sasuke gulped. For him, there's nothing more worse than accompanying a woman in her shopping. It would take them hours!

"Could it wait till tomorrow?"

"No! Let's go!" Sakura said as she ran to the nearest store, leaving Sasuke behind. Sasuke placed his hands behind his pockets.

"Tch." He muttered as he started to walk.

At the store…

"SASUKE-KUN!" The girls started to squeal. Sasuke's eyes widened as he instantly zoomed beside Sakura. Sakura didn't seem to see him until Sasuke bent down and whispered something.

"Take these crazy girls away from me." He ordered.

"Hmmm?" Sakura asked, eyeing a kimono that was displayed on the wall. Sasuke pinched her as she looked angrily at him and then he pointed the girls who were now in a cluster, with hearts forming in their eyes.

"Oh. Them." Sakura said, smiling.

"Sakura dear, is something the matter?" The old woman who was dressed in a white kimono and seemed like the store owner asked.

"Migumi-san! I just have a little trouble with my BOY FRIEND here." Sakura said, eyeing the girls who sighed in dismay and started to leave the store. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Oh! He's your boy friend? I say you have snatched an excellent one there! Is he a ninja as well?"

"Oh yes. He's training for the ANBU exam."

"That's good. What's your name young man?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke as he looked at the old woman.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah! An Uchiha! The last one I presume? I have heard that your older brother died! I'm sorry about that Sasuke."

"Actually Migumi-san, we're happy that he's dead. He's an S class criminal that had been a pain in the butt for many years and also a hindrance for Sasuke."

"Oh. I hope you two would be the ones who would make little Uchiha's run around town again. I miss those old days."

Sasuke and Sakura blushed. Sakura proceeded to choose some cute kimono's leaving Migumi and Sasuke talking at the counter.

"Hey Sasuke, when are you going to propose to my young Sakura eh?" Migumi asked.

"Huh? What? Propose?"

"Yeah! Marriage! She's been alone for a long time now. I have been close to her because her family often comes here to buy kimonos. But then when I heard that her parents died, she had been alone ever since. She needs a man who's there to make her feel that she's not alone and would protect her and her family no matter what." Migumi said sadly as she looked at Sakura, who was looking at kimono's especially designed for babies.

"How about this one Kioko?" They heard her say.

"I think we're both not ready for marriage. Maybe if things run smoothly again, then maybe that's the time I would propose." Sasuke replied. Hey, the woman thinks he's the boy friend right?

"Then good luck with it then!" Migumi winked at him as Sakura arrived with a baby's kimono colored maroon with white lily prints on it and a darkish silver obi.

"It's so dark." Sasuke said.

"No. It's fine. It would suit her with the Uchiha crest. You see, she's really vulnerable and I think she'll be the one to wear the crest for the night for her protection." Sakura said.

"I see."

"We'll take it Migumi-san." Sakura said as Migumi thanked her.

"Well, don't you wanna buy for your own kimono?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No. Maybe tomorrow. I feel kinda tired." Sakura responded.

A.N.: What do you think will happen at the festival? Sasuke and Sakura are really great as a couple. I can't imagine Sasuke being with another girl rather than her…

Read and review!

E.I.


	34. The Uchiha merchandise

A.N.: Thanks everyone! I'm sorry if I didn't update for a day or two 'coz I was freaking busy and my eyes hurt badly. I was tired too. And oh, I made the chappies longer because you all were asking for it but I can't assure that all the future chapters are going to be as long. It depends on the event. And also…

Sakura: LET'S START DAMMIT!

Sasuke: Stop yapping.

Author: Hey! I was just explaining to them!

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Author groans.

A.N.: Okay then, read and review folks!

Neji: You're supposed to say that AFTER the chapter.

Author: Oh… yeah! Sorry…

Sakura: START IT ALREADY! And don't forget the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (A.N.: bangs her head at the table…)

----

Sakura arrived at their house as she hurriedly changed into her PJ's and dropped herself into the bed. Sasuke did the same as he changed Kioko and then he changed himself then went to bed!

"Damn… I don't know but I feel really tired." Sakura said, placing an arm above her head.

"Good night Sasuke." Sakura managed to mumble while Sasuke just nodded.

"'night."

_At the dream…_

_Sakura found herself at the same cherry blossom filled area again as she ran and tried to find Mrs. Uchiha. She heard someone talking and found Mrs. Uchiha with one man that looked like Sasuke and beside him was…_

"_ITACHI!" She gasped. Itachi waved. Mrs. Uchiha gave her a small hug. She just nodded at Mr. Uchiha as he nodded back. She glanced at Itachi who smiled._

"_Itachi… you're nice all of a sudden."_

_Mrs. Uchiha pushed Itachi towards her as Itachi rubbed his nape (back of his neck) while blushing. Sakura placed one hand on her waist._

"_Go on son." Mr. Uchiha said as Itachi sighed._

"_Look, Sakura, I'm sorry for what I did to you of being a jerk all of a sudden and with me trying to get you. And could you tell Sasuke that I'm sorry that I made his life so miserable."_

_O.o_

_Sakura was speechless._

"_But honestly, when I was still after you, I was really in-love with you." Itachi added, blushing like a tomato. Sakura's eyes widened even more at the statement._

"_I see you're in good terms with my Sasuke, Sakura." Mrs. Uchiha smiled as Sakura tried to find her voice. It was just too much._

"_Y-Yeah." Sakura managed to say._

"_Well, I forgive you Itachi but I wish you have told me that when you're still alive. Who knows? I might fall in love with you as well." Sakura joked as Itachi blushed._

"_Then kill yourself and we'll be together." Itachi joked back. Sakura laughed._

"_Nah. It's too late." Sakura said. _

"_Oh! And I have some things to give to you Sakura, as a gift of appreciation from the whole Uchiha clan. We're so proud of you." Mr. Uchiha said, giving her a large box. Since Sakura was strong, she didn't seem moved by the weight._

"_It's the weapons and the important things of the Uchiha clan. It was buried with us but we can't use it here. It's better if you and Sasuke would share it." Mrs. Uchiha explained._

"_Mom, you're referring to Sakura as though she's Sasuke's wife already." Itachi chuckled. For Sakura, it seemed creepy. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha laughed._

"_Again, thank you for everything Sakura. We owe you big time." Mr. Uchiha said. Mrs. Uchiha smiled at her then engaged Sakura in a bear hug. Itachi patted Sakura's shoulder._

"_We'll see each other soon."_

"_Wait! OH NOT AGAIN!"_

Sakura shot up from her bed, gasping for air. It seemed like her soul was out of her body for a while because she felt really cold.

"Damn it. It freaked me out even more." Sakura mumbled, and when she looked at the foot of the bed, she saw the large box. She woke Sasuke up.

"Sakura, it's 3 in the morning." Sasuke said, sitting up. Sakura turned the lights on as she placed the box on the center of the bed.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura sighed.

"Your mom, dad, and believe it or not, Itachi, talked to me in my dream again earlier." Sakura explained, as Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What!"

"And Itachi wants to say sorry for making your life miserable and something like that. They gave us this box as a sign of appreciation to me. Your dad said that these are the things that had been buried with them and they can't use it so they're giving it to me. And he said we could share it together."

Sasuke hurriedly opened the box and saw some things. He pulled out a similar crest to Sakura's.

"It's my father's crest." He said, unable to believe that he is actually holding it. Sakura smiled as she took the crest and placed it on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke felt strong all of a sudden.

"Your chakra. It turned into deep purple." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at the box and saw the Uchiha sword that was his uncle's property. The sword had an orb at the handle and it had the Uchiha symbol on it.

"Such a beautiful weapon." Sakura said as she took it.

"Hey look! Mom's twin swords!" Sasuke said as he pulled out two swords with a red handle with the same orb at each handle. Sakura took the weapons as well.

"The first Uchiha fan." Sasuke said as he pulled out a framed fan. It looked old. Sakura saw a book. She took it while Sasuke was busy checking the fan.

The book was colored red with the Uchiha symbol at the front. She opened it.

_Property of Uchiha Shizu_

"Uchiha Shizu? Who's that?" Sakura said as Sasuke looked at the book and took it.

"Her diary! My mom's diary!"

"What! Why the heck did she give it to us!" Sakura said as she yanked the diary and they both read the contents of it. Sasuke looked at the box again as Sakura looked at the front page again.

She gasped.

_Property of Uchiha Sakura_

She read that many times making sure that what she's reading is actually real. It changed!

"Mrs. Uchiha! You're teasing me again!" Sakura mumbled as Sasuke looked at her. Sakura was extremely red as she pulled the book out of Sasuke's reach.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh—Shizu-san said that this diary should not be read by men that's why it should be under my care!" Sakura lied.

"Oh."

She looked at the contents and it was empty. Sasuke pulled out a square box as he looked at Sakura.

"I think this is for you." Sasuke said as Sakura placed the diary down and saw that the box had the cherry blossom flower on it. She peeked into the box as she gasped and squealed in happiness. There was a note as she read it.

_I wore it in my first cherry blossom festival with his father. Don't let Sasuke see it until you wear it ok?_

_Shizu_

Sakura giggled as she closed the box instantly. Sasuke eyed her.

"You and mom have many secrets together. I know it. But it's so unfair that you're the only one who could dream about them."

"I already explained that to you." Sakura said, and brought the box into the closet.

"Don't open my closet unless you ask permission ok?"

"Whatever." Sasuke said, annoyed by the fact that she's being secretive due to his mother. He saw a square box and saw that it said: TO SASUKE.

"Look, it's for you." Sakura said as Sasuke peeked. He gasped and he saw a note too!

_I wore this on the first cherry blossom festival that I went to with your mother. Don't let Sakura see it until you wear it ok? I pass this down to you, son. _

_Your dad_

Sasuke quickly closed the box and placed it under the bed.

"Don't open that box or I'll be mad at you." Sasuke warned as Sakura raised an eyebrow and nodded. Sasuke rummaged the box again as Sakura saw about five female's Uchiha shirt. It was colored black but it was smaller in size compared to the men's size.

"Look! Female Uchiha shirts!"

"That was my mom's property. Why don't you wear it?"

"And risk being teased by Tsunade for an eternity? No thanks." Sakura said. She knew how badly Mrs. Uchiha wants her to be Sasuke's wife and she's still teasing her.

"But I think I'll keep these." Sakura said, taking about ten t-shirts and placing it in her closet.

Sakura got a jewelry set that came from Sasuke's aunt. It had ruby studded earrings, necklace, bangle, and a ring. It all had the Uchiha's symbol on it. She also got Mrs. Uchiha's lucky red ribbon. Sasuke got his grandfather's ring (for the head of the family) and a dagger that had the same symbol on it.

"Wow. Talk about clan merchandise." Sakura mumbled.

"That's it." Sasuke said. There was a moment of silence.

"You know what? The way you and the females of the clan interact with each other? It's like they're accepting you as my wife already."

"Ahem. Change topic." Sakura said instantly. Sasuke chuckled.

"Why don't we train?" Sakura asked. Sasuke eyed the alarm clock.

4:30 AM

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." Sakura responded as she clambered out of the bed. She wore the clan earrings first and Sasuke wore the ring since he's the current head.

"I'm going to use your mom's twin katanas."

"What about Kioko?" Sasuke asked. Sakura heaved Kioko.

"We're going to let Shizune take care of her for a while." Sakura said and with a puff of smoke, they were already gone.

At the Hokage's office…

"Shizune! Shizune!" Sakura called out as Shizune appeared before her.

"Sakura-sama!" She gasped. She was shocked why Sakura was so early. Sakura gave Kioko to Shizune and explained everything.

"I'm going to check up on Tsunade-sama for a while. Anyway, thanks Shizune! We'll be back in an hour or two!" Sakura said as Shizune nodded and the two went to the Hokage's main office.

Tsunade was of course, asleep at her desk, snoring with dozens of sake bottles scattered all around and the paper work was really messy. Sakura pinched her nose due to the sordid smell while Sasuke just sneezed. (A.N.: Aww… Sasuke sneezed!)

"Damn it." Sakura muttered as Sakura slammed a hand on the table but Tsunade didn't even move one bit.

"She's such a heavy sleeper." Sasuke said as Sakura shook her head.

"We gotta clean this mess or else a guest might see her and would think that we have a slovenly Hokage, which we do have." Sakura said as she formed a hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sakura said an in an instant, ten other Sakura's appeared. Sasuke formed a hand seal as well.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He muttered but he only produced five. If he would create ten, it would be a little over crowded.

Ten minutes later…

The room smelled richly of pine.

"Ah! That's better! What a nice way to start our training!" Sakura said, rotating her shoulders which made a few cackling noise.

"Shizune!"

"Yes!"

"Please remind Tsunade-sama to take a bath!"

"Yes Sakura-sama!"

At a training ground… They were there for thirty minutes already and Sasuke was now panting heavily while Sakura was fanning herself with her hand.

"Come on! If you wanna pass! You have to at least scratch me!" Sakura said. Sasuke lounged to her as he disappeared and appeared above her.

"Chidori!" Sasuke said but he only hit the ground, making the ground have a large crater on it.

"Your chidori have improved a lot ya know. But you gotta do better than that!" Sakura said. Sasuke got pissed as he formed a series of hand seals.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He yelled. Sakura dodged the fire balls easily as though she was just dancing.

"Neji was much better than you!"

That plucked a nerve.

"HIYAAAAAAA!" Sasuke yelled and the two started to fight. Sakura dodged and blocked all of his attacks but he managed to create a large gash at her. She turned into a log and appeared behind Sasuke, and slapped him making him fly exactly ten feet away.

"You're getting better! Now stand up!"

Sasuke tried to stand up as he coughed out blood. If that was possible, he could tell that Sakura was faster than Rock Lee.

"Sharingan!"

'_Oh no! He's gonna copy my moves! I gotta use advanced jutsus!'_

Sasuke smirked and for the first time, he wished that he still had his curse. He gathered chakra on his legs and sprinted towards Sakura, who was secretly forming hand seals at the back of her hand.

Much to his surprise, she didn't use ninjutsu or anything. Just simple taijutsu. Sakura landed a few feet away from him and when he was about to run to her again, he can't move.

"What the?" He said as he looked around and looked at Sakura, who held out something.

Strings.

"When you're still busy attacking me, I rounded up strings into you. And now, you're like a puppet." Sakura teased as Sasuke sighed.

"Dammit."

He smirked as he produced fire in his hands but it didn't melt the strings.

"These are not ordinary strings Sasuke. Look more closely." Sakura said. Sasuke eyed the strings and found pinkish red chakra flowing through them.

"Chakra!"

"That's it." Sakura smirked. Sasuke pondered over it as he smiled.

"I give up."

"Okay." Sakura said as the strings disappeared. Sakura turned around as he attacked her. Sakura turned around, grabbed his arm, and twisted it, making Sasuke tumbled at the ground as Sakura immobilized his wrists and sat at his stomach.

"You sly dog." Sakura hissed playfully. Sasuke smirked as he rotated his wrists, as he winced in pain and grabbed Sakura by the shoulder and their positions changed. Sasuke was now on top. Sakura was in shock, then she started to laugh.

"You can't defeat me by using that." Sakura said as Sasuke smirked and bent down.

"Stop being so confident about yourself." He whispered. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Sasuke was now holding her wrists now.

"Don't forget about my strength!"

They turned around again, Sakura was now on top.

"See?"

----

A.N.: Ooh…

Read and review!

E.I.


	35. The spy from sound

A.N.: Okay! Here I am again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-----

"Are we going to keep doing this?" Sakura asked as Sasuke smirked.

"Get off me. You're heavy."

BAM!

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"Stop calling me heavy or I'll make sure that you'll never see day break again!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke groaned as he sighed.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

Sakura bent down and was dangerously close to Sasuke's face. Sasuke started to blush.

"Ya know. I can't believe that Uchiha Sasuke is asking forgiveness to a puny girl."

"AHEM!"

Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads and saw Kakashi standing a few feet away from them, smiling at them behind his mask.

"Yo." He greeted.

"Hey Sensei." Sakura said. Sasuke just nodded.

"I see that you two are a little bit… busy with each other." Kakashi said sheepishly as Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, blushed madly and then stood up.

"It's not what you think sensei." Sasuke said.

"Oh?" Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. Sakura groaned. Knowing Kakashi, he would have thought that they were doing some extremely adult stuff or something.

"We weren't doing anything. We were just training and please sensei, stop thinking about dirty things." Sakura said, crossing her arms. Kakashi scratched his head.

"Whatever you say Sakura. Anyway, Sakura, you're growing like Tsunade-sama every single day aren't you?"

"Huh? Why did you say that?"

"I checked out your office earlier and found mountains of paperwork in there. I could barely walk in decently."

Sakura was shocked.

"But Sensei, last time I checked, I finished all of my paper works yesterday! That's preposterous!" Sakura said, as Kakashi waved his arms in defense.

"Don't get mad Sakura. I'm just telling the truth. You better finish them or else you can't go in to your office anymore." Kakashi said. Sakura looked at Sasuke. Then looked back at Kakashi.

"Hey, did you touch something inside my office sensei?" Sakura asked, placing a hand on her waist. Kakashi's eyes brightened.

"You always get me do you, Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Sakura just glared at him.

"What did you do inside my office?" Sakura asked. Kakashi pulled out a red scroll with blue accents in it. Sakura gasped and then her eyebrows met.

"Didn't know that you could create Kinjutsu's, Sakura. You know, these jutsu's aren't registered to the Hokage yet. This could be illegal you know." Kakashi explained as Sakura smirked.

"Give that back to me Kakashi or I swear I would strip you off the ANBU squad. Don't forget that you're also trespassing." Sakura warned.

'_Sakura could do that?… Oh yeah, she's the head of the ANBU squad.'_

Kakashi laughed.

"Calm down Sakura. I just wanted to remind you about this. I don't want a student of mine to be in jail. Now, register this to the Hokage ok?" Kakashi said as he threw the scroll towards her. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you for reminding me Sensei."

"See you later then, lovers!"

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled at the same time. Kakashi disappeared soon after as Sakura sat down at the grass and sighed.

Sakura sighed as she sat down at the grass. Sasuke eyed her.

"Kinjutsu? Sakura, you created kinjutsu's?" Sasuke asked as Sakura nodded. She looked up at the sky as Sasuke stared at her, impressed.

"I created them. Good thing Kakashi-sensei told me, I almost forgot. You see, I'm always busy. I created these techniques when I have a spare time and this ended up in one of my cupboards that's why I haven't checked up…" Sakura was cut short as she stared at the empty space. Soon, she gasped.

"HOW THE HECK DID HE KNOW THAT THIS WAS INSIDE THE CUPBOARD! HE MUST HAVE TOOK SOMETHING!" Sakura screamed.

"Ah, never mind. I would get him later. It's still early in the morning." Sakura muttered. Sasuke sat down beside her.

"So what kind of techniques are inside?" Sasuke asked, interested.

"Well, I created one jutsu that could make curses disappear, that's what I used to you. And some other knick knacks." Sakura said, sighing.

Then, Sakura and Sasuke felt a burst of chakra near them. Sasuke and Sakura stood up as they looked around.

"Who could that be?" Sasuke muttered. He noticed Sakura's eyebrows meeting.

"Let me handle this." Sakura said as she zoomed towards the shadows.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled but she was off. Sasuke wondered what the hell was happening but he was sure that someone has been spying on them.

5 minutes later…

Sakura appeared and she seemed to be dragging something. Sasuke's eyes widened when he noticed that it was a body. Sakura threw it and it landed face up a few inches away from Sasuke's feet.

"What—"

"A spy." Sakura said seriously. Sasuke noticed the large gash that was across his chest. How could Sakura kill a person this fast?

Sakura bent her knees as she studied the body.

"And it's from Oto (sound)." Sakura said as Sasuke eyed the forehead protector that was tied on his right thigh. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and found out that Sasuke was confused.

"Sasuke, they are watching us." Sakura said.

"I know." Sasuke eyed the body as he remembered that it was one of Orochimaru's soldiers that he had encountered while his stay on that headquarters.

"By the look on your face you seem to know this guy." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"One of Oro's soldiers. Met him once but I didn't pay attention to his name. He was the one who always escorts me towards the training grounds." Sasuke explained. Sakura sighed as she stood up. Her eyes narrowed.

"Damn it. I hate that snake freak. First, he took you away and I was so hurt that I—"Sakura's hand went up to her mouth unable to believe on what she just said. Sasuke was in shock.

"What did you say?"

"Uh—nothing. Sasuke, please go to the Hokage's office and tell her about this crap. KENJI! KAJIMA!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs as two ANBU members jumped down from the trees.

"Take this body away and burn it. I want your teams to patrol the whole town and about 5 hectares radius around town to see if there are other spies. Got that?"

"YES MA'AM!" The two bellowed as they took the body away. Sakura sighed as she looked back and saw that Sasuke was already gone.

'_That was close.'_

'_**Hey, what made you say that all of a sudden huh?'**_

'_I dunno.'_

-------

"Spy?" Tsunade asked, looking up from her paper work. Sasuke nodded.

"A spy from Sound, Hokage-sama."

The doors burst open as Sakura came inside. She was now wearing his mask and was looking straightforward at Tsunade.

"They were spying at us while we were training and I had to kill him. He is one of Sasuke's escorts back at Sound. I had the body burned and sent about two to three teams to check the whole town and also some parts outside of Konoha to check if there are other spies." Sakura reported in a straight voice.

"Good. I wonder what Orochimaru is thinking right now." Tsunade said, falling deep in thought.

"My guess is that they're spying over us because they know about the upcoming ANBU exam or maybe snake guy just wanted to see if his pet's okay…" Sakura said, looking at Sasuke, who threw her a glare.

They heard a baby's cry. Shizune arrived inside the office, carrying Kioko who was crying so loud that Shizune's eardrums were about to break. Sakura took Kioko from her and gave her to Sasuke, who immediately hushed down.

"Sorry for the trouble Shizune." Sakura said.

"No, it was nothing. When she heard your voices she started to cry." Shizune replied. Sasuke reminded Sakura about her scroll.

"Oh yes. Tsunade-sama, I have to register these forbidden techniques."

"What? Kinjutsus?" Tsunade asked while taking the scroll. Sakura nodded as Tsunade opened the scroll and read the contents. Tsunade looked at Sakura.

"These scrolls are a big help."

"Yes I know."

Tsunade smiled.

"You truly are my student Sakura. Come back for this scroll this afternoon. I'll have it registered at the elders."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. Let's go." Sakura said to Sasuke and took Kioko from her. Sakura put on her cloak and it completely covered everything in her, only her fingers were visible (she also put on that thing for the head that is attached to the cloak? Something like that)

"Listen Sasuke, I need to go to the office."

"Can I come?"

"No, you can't. Non-members are not allowed inside the office. Pass the exams and you can come inside. Please take care of Kioko for a while and I'll be home in two hours or so."

"Oh, okay."

-----

A.N.: I'm SO sorry if I haven't been updating for a long time because I was so freaking busy that I… well… didn't have time!


	36. The heartbreak

A.N.: WWWAAAAAHHHHH! SSSOOOOOOO TIRRRRRREEDDDDDDD!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

----

Cherry blossom festival.

Sasuke was sitting at the sofa, with Kioko in his arms. He was wearing a navy blue kimono that had white accents. It kinda looked like the usual kimonos that he wore, except that this thing is special. He laid his hair back (he didn't wear a forehead protector) and hell, he even put on some perfume!

"What's taking her so long?" Sasuke mumbled. Kioko looked so cute at the kimono.

"I'm done!" Sakura sang as Sasuke turned his head and gasped.

She almost looked like his mother except that she's green eyed and pink haired.

The kimono was colored soft lavender, with white lilies embroidered in it. Her obi was colored white, and with pink accents. She looked really feminine and cute in it. Her hair was in a bun, with stray strands framing her face and she wore his grand mother's jewelries.

She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Sa—Sa—"Great, now he can't talk straight.

"Sasuke, you're blushing." Sakura said, pointing his face. Sasuke vigorously shook his head as he looked at the door.

"Let's go." He said. Sakura's face fell as she nodded. She hoped that Sasuke would tell her that she's beautiful but it seems her expectations were too high.

---

At the festival, Sasuke and Sakura walked together as they enjoyed (Sasuke tried to looked impassive) the moment.

An hour of walking around made Sasuke and Sakura tired so Sakura bought two corn dogs and they both started to eat on a bench. Sakura was so happy, even though that she never admits it, but being with him makes her comfortable.

Then, a question popped into her mind. She needed something to talk about anyway.

"Sasuke… can I ask you a question?"

"You're already asking." Sasuke replied monotonously. Sakura groaned. Then, her features softened as she looked at Kioko, who was currently sleeping.

"Have you already chosen your wife-to-be?"

Sasuke coughed.

"Where did that come from?" Sasuke asked, as he drank some juice. Sakura looked at him and forced a fake smile.

"Don't tell me that the might Uchiha prodigy still hasn't found a girl friend." Sakura said teasingly.

"I'm still trying to enter the ANBU exams if you may have forgotten. My hands are currently full." Sasuke replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh? But is there someone who was caught your attention?"

Sasuke glared at her.

"Why are you asking me all of these questions Sakura?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. When Sakura was about to reply, she saw Tenten hanging to Neji's arm approaching them.

"Oi! You two love birds! How come you had a daughter earlier than we do?" Tenten teased as Neji suppressed a chuckle. Sakura glared at her.

"Ha.Ha. Very funny." Sakura said sarcastically.

"So! What are you two love birds talking about in this lonely not to mention almost dark corner of the festival eh?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing important." Sasuke replied coldly. Sakura giggled as she nodded at Neji, who nodded back.

"I saw Hinata and Naruto kissing beside the lake earlier. They two seems so sweet." Tenten said as Neji and Sakura looked at her, with shocked faces.

"What! Why didn't you tell me!" Neji hissed.

"Now, now Neji. I knew you would react. It's okay for lovers to kiss. Right, Sakura?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me that?" Sakura protested. Tenten chuckled as she gave a peace sign to Sakura. Tenten noticed the kimono.

"Such a nice kimono you got there." Tenten complemented as Sakura scratched her head and gave a grin. Sasuke just looked away, as though they were not there.

"Well, we gotta get going now! See you two later!" Tenten said as they both waved goodbye.

5 minutes later…

"So where were we?"

"You were about to explain to me why you're asking such eccentric questions." Sasuke replied. Sakura bit her lower lip, whacking her brain trying to come up with something good.

"Well, I'm just concerned of my former teammate's life. So! Is there anyone already?" Sakura asked, looking extremely interested. Sasuke looked up at the sky thoughtfully.

"Well… let me see…"

A moment of silence…

"Yeah, there is one." Sasuke said, looking at Sakura, who felt her heart break. She quickly look away, her eyes widening in shock.

'_Why… why am I feeling like this!'_

Sakura looked at him with a fake smile.

"And pray tell me who it is?" Sakura asked sprightly. Sasuke sighed as he smirked.

"Might as well tell you. You're not a tattletale so it's worth it. Been hiding this for a long time now, really. She's a girl, a woman if I may say, the same age as you and she's also an ANBU, like you."

"What? Do you know her name?" Sakura asked. She felt like whomever the woman should be, she wished she could rip that woman into pieces. Not that she's jealous or anything.

Wait, is she jealous?

'_NO! I'M NOT JEALOUS!'_

'_**Oh yes you are.'**_

Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, I know her very much. And we seem to be getting in good terms. I intend to confess to her… maybe after the exam."

Sakura looked down at Kioko.

She admits it.

She's jealous.

"What's the name of the future Mrs. Uchiha then?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, I told you enough. You'll find out sooner or later." Sasuke replied, smiling at her while Sakura forced a smile back.

------

Sakura was cooing with Kioko at the sofa as she sighed and stared at the baby. Tomorrow, they were going to give Kioko back. She raised Kioko so that she's close to her face and mumbled softly.

"Thank you so much." She thought about how much Kioko's help was on making her and Sasuke to be closer to each other.

'_I'm sorry Mrs. Uchiha but it seems your son here has found his lifetime partner.'_

Even inner Sakura was silent. She cursed inwardly about being so stupid asking. Well, she would know anyway. But she hoped that the festival was a memorable moment for her. It is, but it was accompanied with pain.

'_I'm really falling in love with him… again.'_

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Sasuke's voice sounded from behind while Sakura didn't even move. She felt Sasuke's presence earlier.

"I'm thinking about many things." Sakura replied, giving a sad smile at Kioko. Sasuke sat down beside her.

"You have grown really close to Kioko. Hey, don't look so sad." Sasuke said. Sakura sighed as she smiled and nodded. Actually, Sasuke had it all wrong. Sakura gave Kioko to him.

"Sasuke, I need to take a walk." Sakura said.

"Ok."

"I'll be back soon." Sakura said nonchalantly as she put on her ninja shoes and opened the door. When the door closed, Sasuke glanced at Kioko.

"Wonder what's wrong with her." Sasuke said as Kioko stared at him innocently.

----

Sakura kicked a pebble as she continued walking. She looked up and saw the beautiful full moon. She looked straightforward and noticed that the festival still hasn't stopped yet.

"Damn it. Why do I have to feel this!" Sakura cursed. She remembered a place as she took a deep breath and started to jump from tree to tree.

She landed on the main gate and glanced at the bench where Sasuke left her. She sat down and traced the features of it with two fingers. She let out a sigh.

"Sakura?"

She turned her head in annoyance. She wished that no one would interrupt her at a time like this. She needed some time alone.

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru scratched his head as he shoved his hands on his pockets.

"Where's Ino?"

"She's in her house. I have just walked her home." Shikamaru replied. Sakura eyed his outfit. It was his usual outfit.

"Let me guess, you're too lazy to dress up in a kimono?" Sakura joked as Shikamaru smirked.

"Never mind that. What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura wondered if Shikamaru is also intelligent when it comes to relationships.

"Would you like to talk with me for a while?" Sakura asked as Shikamaru nodded and sat down beside her. Sakura sighed.

"Is there something bothering you?" Shikamaru asked. Since that Sakura and Shikamaru became friends, the lazy genius became close to her. Sakura treats him like a big brother or something.

"Yeah, there is. Shika-kun, what if Ino tells you that she loves someone else?"

Shikamaru looked at her.

"It would hurt like hell of course. Why did you ask? Did Sasuke tell you that he loves somebody else?" Shikamaru said. Sakura laughed.

"You're really are intelligent Shika-kun. But how did you know that I love Sasuke now?"

"It's obvious. Ino was the one who noticed first."

"What? Really…?"

"Yeah. And Neji, you could join us if you want to."

Neji jumped down from a tree.

"Hey Neji-kun. How long have you been there?"

Neji smiled.

"Long enough to hear everything Sakura. I see that you're having problems with that Uchiha? When did he tell you that he's in love with someone?"

"After you two left." Sakura replied. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Who could be the woman that's better than you? I think Uchiha needs to refine his sights and his sense of choosing." Neji said. Sakura smiled at him.

"Maybe he saw something in that woman coz he chose her." Sakura said.

"Sakura, if you tell Sasuke how you feel? Maybe he could even think twice." Shikamaru said as Neji nodded in agreement. Sakura started to laugh.

"And do that again! I think not!" Sakura said wholeheartedly.

"Well, Sasuke seemed to open up to you. He has changed right? Maybe even his rejection would be much softer than last time." Shikamaru responded.

"I don't need to be rejected. He's just not the guy for me."

"Sakura…" Neji said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't waste your chance. Chances are rare." Neji said. Sakura smiled.

"Is that from experience?"

"Yes it is. And believe me Sakura… when you lose a chance…"

"You would regret it."

---

A.N.: Two chappies! Yay!


	37. Sasuke's worried

A.N.: Okay, I have noticed that readers only review whenever I update. So it's kinda normal. Hey, could somebody tell me what AU means? It really made me scratch my head. Anyway, I am busy as usual, my parents keep on ordering me around. Annoying really.

Sakura: It could have been fine if you did your chores earlier than usual.

Author: Hmph. don't give me that lecture again Sakura. It makes me sick. I already had enough with my dad, thank you.

Sasuke: Why ignore your responsibilities when you know your dad is strict? It's too annoying to hear your parents babbling about something to you. You don't even listen.

Author: Seems you have noticed Sasuke. Dunno. Too troublesome.

Shikamaru: Hey! That's my catch phrase!

Author: I gotta type my story now, guys. So you all better shut up or this story would be… uh… weird.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… but I wish I did.

Sasuke: You wish.

-----

"I don't… wanna feel what I felt years ago." Sakura said, looking down at the bench she is sitting on. Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other worriedly.

"Don't tell me the mighty kunoichi is afraid of some heart break. You don't even know if he's going to reject you or not." Neji said. Sakura glared at him.

"I'd rather be on war than having another heart break. And duh, he's already in-love with someone. The chances are that he's really going to reject me." Sakura said sadly. Shikamaru placed his hands behind his neck as he looked up at the sky.

"Sakura, you do know the saying 'Pain is gain'." Shikamaru mumbled.

"And I already have enough pain to last a lifetime Shikamaru." Sakura snapped back. Neji kicked a stone that was in front of him as he sighed. Then, he looked at Sakura.

"Ok, if you're really that stubborn. Let me tell you this. Maybe Sasuke isn't the one who is destined to be with you Sakura. Maybe you deserve someone better than him. Yeah, that's it." Neji said. Sakura began to chuckle.

"Maybe. But I hope to find that person soon. I don't wanna be a loner for the rest of my life." Sakura replied, still having that sad smile. There was a moment of silence between the three.

"Kioko." Shikamaru suddenly said as Neji and Sakura looked at him.

"What about her?"

"She's the one who made you fall in love with Sasuke again. She's also the one responsible for making you friends again. She has done both good and bad things to you, you know." Shikamaru responded. Sakura nodded.

"And you're going to return her tomorrow right?" Neji asked. Sakura nodded again.

"Yeah. And Sasuke's moving out and I'm going to be alone again." Sakura said.

"Sakura, you've been alone for a long time. Aren't you used to it?" Shikamaru asked to her as Sakura looked at him.

"Even though that he is quiet and sometimes cold, I saw the real side of him since the announcement of Itachi's death. He's really a sweet guy and he's a great company to have. That's why I'm going to miss him." Sakura said. Neji started to laugh.

"Look at you two. First, you're the one who's chasing Sasuke, then he comes back and we though he was chasing you. But now, we found out that you're still on the same drill." Neji said. Sakura chuckled.

"And could you tell me what he told you about this 'girl'?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well… he said that she's also an ANBU like me, and also has the same age as me." Sakura replied, placing her pointing finger at her chin while looking deep in thought. Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other.

"Riiigghhht. So… let me straighten this up, in short, she's just like… you?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, something like that." Sakura replied.

"Then why are you losing hope! If she's just like you, there is a big possibility that he won't reject you Sakura!" Neji said. Sakura was shocked on what he said.

"And maybe… he was just disguising something." Shikamaru said.

"Huh? What do you mean Shikamaru?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru thought of a theory and if he's always 97 right, then his theory must be exact as well. Better not tell Sakura.

"Uh—nothing." Shikamaru said instantly. Sakura's eyebrows met in confusion as she suddenly shook her head. She checked her watch.

"Oh! I need to go!" Sakura said, standing up.

"Thanks for the help you two. And see you guys tomorrow!" Sakura bowed as she ran off, and Neji and Shikamaru waved good bye towards her. Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other and smirked.

"She would know soon." Shikamaru mumbled, looking at Sakura's retreating figure.

-----

"I'm home!" Sakura sang, trying to look like she's happy. She slid off her shoes and ran inside. Sasuke and Kioko were no where in sight as she ran to the bedroom. Kioko was already sleeping and Sasuke was lying in his stomach while reading a scroll in the bed.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head and said that she had fun walking 'alone'. Sasuke raised his eyebrow but chose to ignore it. Sakura sat in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection.

'_I have decided that when Sasuke and that girl will get married, I would personally give this necklace and all of Mrs. Uchiha's belongings to her.'_

She sighed.

"Something the matter?" Sasuke asked, not looking at her. Sakura shook her head again as she sighed for the umpteenth time. Today, she was always sighing. Maybe after this, everything would go back to normal and she could concentrate on her work again. Yeah, she better think positive. She can't let simple depressions and problems take over her.

"Why didn't you watch TV instead Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking at him through the mirror.

"Don't want to. Too lazy." He replied, still reading. Sakura approached him as she crawled to the bed and lied on her stomach in the bed beside him.

"Hey, what are you reading?" Sakura asked, looking at the scroll.

"It's the scroll for the ANBU exam. Kakashi-sensei gave this to me earlier when you went off to have your walk." Sasuke replied. Sakura could feel the warmth coming from his body as she felt a strange feeling that she wanted to cry.

'_What… What am I feeling!'_

"Sasuke… can I ask you a favor?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her. The distance between their faces were really short and Sakura blushed. No wonder girls go crazy over him, he's talented and he's handsome!

"Um…s-since you're m-moving out tomorrow… can… can I make you as my 'pillow' for tonight? Nothing personal really." Sakura said, looking away. Sasuke stared at her for a moment then smiled.

"Sure." He said. Sakura gasped in happiness as she hugged Sasuke's arm. She felt really happy and so warm that she hasn't been this comfortable in years. Sasuke just smiled as he continued reading.

By 11:30 in the evening, Sasuke woke up. Sakura was cuddled very close to him and he had his arms wrapped around her. For once, they slept like a real couple. Sakura looked comfortable as well. But he noticed something that made his eyes look at her with confusion.

She was crying.

'_But… how… why is she crying?'_

Now, Sakura's shoulders were shaking as she gripped Sasuke's shirt tighter. Sasuke was shocked about this and when Sakura opened her eyes, Sasuke pretended to still be asleep. She let go of him as she sat up and clambered off the bed.

"Damn it. Why is this happening to me?" He heard her mumble. She opened the sliding door and went out to the small balcony.

'_Sakura… why are you crying?'_

He figured that Sakura needed some time alone so he still pretended to be asleep. When Sakura went to bed again, she stared at Sasuke for a long time then she turned her back against him and closed her eyes.

Sakura's eyes shot open when she felt Sasuke's arms wrapping around her waist. Then, she cried harder. She didn't want another heart break… no. Sasuke was worried about what happened to her. Maybe something happened to her while she was taking her walk. But she looked so happy.

'_Think Uchiha! Think!' _Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura sighed.

"Good night… Sasuke-kun."

---

A.N.: Aww… what a cute pairing!

Read and review!

E.I.


	38. The mystery girl

A.N.: I'm so tired… dammit. Oh! And thank you Blue Moriaine Sedai for telling me the names of Sasuke's parents! His dad's name is Uchiha Fugaku and his mom's name is Uchiha Mikoto. I'm going to change it in this story k?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

---

3:00 in the morning. Sakura woke up again when she heard Kioko cry. She looked at her waist and still found Sasuke's arm. She held Sasuke's hand and to her surprise, he gripped her hand.

'_Maybe he's still asleep.'_

Sakura took his arm away and when she clambered out, Sasuke's hand won't let go of her. She looked at the 'sleeping' Sasuke as she slowly withdrew her hand. She went to Kioko's cradle and hushed the baby.

"Mommy's here Kioko." She said gently. She was still really sleepy so her eyes closed every now and then. Kioko started to pacify and Sakura's eyes widened when Kioko suddenly reached out for her necklace.

"Mama." She said. Sakura gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" She suddenly yelled. Sasuke's eyes shot open.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked, sitting up while rubbing his eyes (A.N.: He really is a good actor!) as Sakura started to squeal in happiness.

"Her first word! Didn't you hear it Sasuke! Say it again for Daddy, Kioko! Say it again!" Sakura said happily, walking towards the bed. Sasuke looked at Kioko as she started to laugh.

"Dada!"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What the?" He gasped. Sakura hugged Kioko tightly in happiness. It's a shame that her real parents didn't hear it but even though Sakura's not a real parent, she sure acts like one. She's already crying in happiness… or is it?

"Sakura, why are you crying? You're not even her real mother." Sasuke reminded her.

"I know. But the happiness is overwhelming. Now I know what a mother feels like." Sakura said, raising Kioko in arm's length.

"She even called you Dada, which means Daddy! So maybe she's thinking that you're her real father! You should be also happy Sasuke." Sakura spat. Sasuke sighed as he yawned.

"That's good Sakura. But we need rest. I'm still sleepy you know (A.N.: Yeah right)." Sasuke said as Sakura sang Mrs. Uchiha's lullaby to Kioko. Sasuke stared at her. Sakura had such a gentle voice. Kioko's eyelids started to drop and after a tiring 20 full minutes, she fell asleep again. Sakura placed Kioko at her cradle and went to bed as well.

Sakura faced Sasuke as he blushed. Sakura cuddled to him again, sighing while showing a smile. Sasuke smiled as he wrapped his arms around her again, and this time, Sasuke really did sleep.

----

"What! Really!" Kioko's mom said happily as Kioko happily welcomed her new mother. Kioko's dad had raven hair and black eyes as well. He looked almost awesomely like Sasuke (except that Sasuke is a hundred times more handsome).

"Thank you so much Miss Haruno and Mr. Uchiha for taking care of my little angel. We owe you one." Kioko's mom said as Sakura looked at Kioko.

"Um… Mrs. Suzuki, can I… can I hold Kioko once more?" Sakura asked as Sasuke looked at her. Kioko's mom nodded as she gave Kioko at her. Sakura smiled at the baby.

"Now, be a good girl ok? And we will miss you." Sakura said as she hugged Kioko tightly and gave her a peck on the forehead. Sasuke just smiled and patted Kioko's head.

After five minutes, Kioko and her parents bid goodbye as Sakura placed her mask back on. They faced Tsunade.

"Congratulations for the successful assignment you two." Tsunade said as Sakura nodded and to Sasuke's surprise, she formed a seal and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade sighed.

"Things are back to normal." Sasuke heard her mumble.

"Can I go now Hokage-sama?"

"Sure." Tsunade said, nodding at him. Sasuke nodded as he went out of the office. Tsunade sighed as she looked at the folder at her desk containing the information of the assignment.

"Sakura, remember this… in life, you must let go of something even if you feel you can't." Tsunade said to herself as she stretched her arms and went back to her paper work again.

-----

Sakura locked the door of her office as she threw her mask at the nearby sofa and sat on her reclining chair, turning one round once. She faced the window that overlooked the whole town.

Outside…

"She locked her door." Ino said as Tenten nodded.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be disturbed." Hinata explained as Ino cupped her own chin and fell deep in thought.

"What is so serious that she locked herself in her office?" Ino asked, almost mumbling.

"Hey you three." A voice sounded behind them as they jumped in surprise and saw Neji and Shikamaru.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Stop gossiping there like girls…" Neji started. Tenten glared at him.

"Duh. We ARE girls." Tenten said. Neji sweat dropped anime style as Hinata giggled. Naruto went to them as he stopped beside Shikamaru.

"So! What's this gathering about!" Naruto asked chirpily.

"Nothing. All of you. Get back to work." Neji ordered as Tenten death glared him and left. Neji sighed as they cleared the area. He glanced at the door worriedly as he proceeded to his work.

Inside…

"I never heard of a girl that's just like me." Sakura mumbled to herself as she checked all female files on her computer. She saw different girls with different abilities.

"There are only… what? About ten pretty girls here that is Sasuke's type." Sakura said to herself again as she clicked on different files. She was really interested of who the girl is. Then, she gave up and leaned on her chair.

"Okay, the search was a failure." Sakura said, sighing. She glanced at the picture of Team 7 at her desk and when the memories came back, she smiled. About how late Kakashi-sensei was, about how frequently she thought about Sasuke being cool and all, and Naruto's idiocy… and her being weak.

Sakura pressed a button at the intercom.

"Aya." She said to her secretary.

"Yes Sakura-sama?" a soft female voice answered.

"I want a cup of tea please." Sakura said at the intercom.

"Okay."

Soon, someone knocked on the door as she opened it and took the cup from Ayame while thanking her. When she was about to close the door, she noticed that Hinata, Ino and Tenten's heads were poking out from their cubicles staring right at her.

"Hey big forehead. What's up with you?" Ino said out loud. Some members turned her head as Sakura glared at her, annoyed.

"Nothing. Just wanna be alone." She replied coldly as she slammed the door shut. Tenten winced when she slammed the door. She glanced at Ino who was right next to her.

"Is she PMS-ing or something?" Ino asked. Tenten laughed.

"Maybe." Tenten said, still laughing. Hinata giggled as she went back to her own work.

Back at Sakura…

She took a sip of tea as she rested her feet on the table. She grabbed a remote as she pressed a button and the stereo went on. It played a soft tune as she closed her eyes to listen.

When the song ended, she found herself crying. She then threw the cup towards the wall, smashing it into pieces.

"Sakura! Sakura! Open the door!" Ino was banging at the door. Maybe she heard the crash. Well duh, it was so hard that the wall even cracked. Sakura panted heavily as she cleared her throat.

"I'm okay Ino. I just dropped the cup." She said.

"Sakura, are you really okay?" Tenten asked. Sakura knew that the three of them were keeping a close watch on her. They are her best friends after all, so it's right for them to get worried. Besides, Sakura isn't in herself lately.

"Do you wanna talk to us about it Sakura? Maybe it would make you feel better." Hinata said.

"Hey you three. Sakura needs some time alone." Neji's voice sounded. Sakura sighed in relief. Neji knew what was on her mind and thanked him for being so um… considerate or something.

"But Neji…"

"Maybe Sakura would tell you if she wants to or when she's ready." Neji said and after a few minutes, everything fell silent. Sakura fell to her knees as she formed some seals.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." She muttered. One replica of her appeared.

"Stay here and keep things under control. I need to go somewhere but I'll be back. You got that?" Sakura said as her own replica nodded at her. Sakura opened the window as she jumped off.

Sakura jumped from roof to roof and tree to tree as she found a clearing where Sasuke was training. She hid her chakra and hid behind the shadows of the trees. He was doing some taijutsu.

He kicked and punched a dummy and when he charged at it with his chidori, it turned into minces. Poor dummy, Sakura thought. She sat there, staring at him as she watched him intently while he was doing his routine training. Then, he practiced his ninjutsu. Halfway round his training, he stopped as he placed a hand on his necklace.

He started to look around.

"Shit." Sakura muttered when he activated his Sharingan. His eyes scanned the area as the gem in Sakura's neck lace started to glow. Sakura ran off.

'_Why is it reacting!'_

"Sasuke-kun." She heard a female voice as her eyes widened. She took off the necklace, placed a jutsu on it and ran back to the training grounds.

She saw a girl, about her age with navy hair and green jade eyes. She was in an ANBU uniform and she was offering a towel to Sasuke. Sasuke took it nicely and started to wipe himself.

"Thanks Kei. Hey, wanna go out and eat?" He asked. Kei nodded as she grabbed Sasuke's arm and they walked off. Sakura couldn't believe what was happening.

"No…" Was the only thing that she could say. So that was the girl. Kei Shimahara. A low level ANBU and Sakura rarely speaks to her. She felt something vibrate in her hands. The necklace was vibrating and glowing.

"What the?"

While at Sasuke…

Sasuke's necklace was reacting as well. He stopped walking as he took the necklace off. He eyed it as he opened his Sharingan again.

'_If this is reacting… Sakura must be somewhere here.'_

"Sasuke-kun? What's the matter?" Kei asked.

Let me tell you this guys, Sasuke is nice to Kei because when they were young and before the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke met Kei and became friends with her until now. So he only treats Kei as a friend but Kei wants to be more than that.

Sakura ran as fast as she could away from him. The necklace vibrations weakened and its light started to fade. She jumped down from a tree as she panted.

"No… no…"

-----

She went to the cemetery as she visited her parents. Then she went to find Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha's tomb stone. She figured that maybe Itachi was buried within the Akatsuki headquarters or his body was burned.

It took about ten whole minutes to find them. When she found them, she smiled.

"Good afternoon Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san." She greeted. There was a moment of silence before she cleared her throat and sighed again.

"I'm really sorry Mikoto-san but I won't be the one who would be his partner, even if it hurts me. And yes Mikoto-san, stop teasing me because now I admit that I AM in love with that son of yours." Sakura chuckled.

"And Fugaku-san, thanks for all those things. But I need to give it to the future Mrs. Uchiha because she's the right one to use it. Please understand. It seems wrong when someone not connected to the Uchiha clan has some of it's properties right?" Sakura said.

"And thank you for the kimono Mikoto-san. It was really beautiful and thanks for the protection that you gave me thru the necklace. I have decided that when Sasuke and Kei would be married, I would give to Kei all the things that you gave to me and start living my life on my own." Sakura added, a tear rolling down her cheek.

After some other things, she stood up and left the solemn and quiet cemetery. She went to the ramen bar to eat and to her surprise (luckily she had her mask on), Sasuke and Kei were there, eating while happily chatting. She decided to eat anyway, so she sat down a few seats away from them.

"Sakura-sama?" Kei noticed her instantly as Sasuke's eyes widened and turned his head quickly. Sakura was there, waving at them. His heart fell… maybe Sakura's thinking that…

"One miso ramen please." She said coldly to the waiter but she didn't remove her mask. When the order arrived, she took off her mask a little bit so that only her mouth was visible.

"Typical Sakura-sama. So quiet. Know what? I heard something crash inside her room earlier. Maybe she threw a glass on the wall or something." Kei whispered to him. Sakura ate the ramen with speed and she placed the mask back. She paid the bill and left the store without another word.

Sakura returned to her office as she found out that her replica had already signed some papers. She smiled. She should do this more often. She took of her cloak and removed her mask. She saw one folder in front as she took and read it.

Her eyes widened as she quickly pushed a button in the intercom that would make it live throughout the office.

"Team 1 and team 2 please report to my office immediately." Her voice echoed throughout the office. Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other as they entered the room together with the others.

"What's up Sakura?" Ino asked, as Sakura gave the folder to her. Hinata and Tenten peeked at her shoulder to read the contents. When they read it, Ino gasped as Tenten took the folder from her, letting the two other men read the contents.

"Oh." Was all Neji could say.

"Why would Hokage-sama want to change our teams?" Ino protested.

"It was because of favoritism. Sakura, you chose your teams by your own will and Tsunade found it unfair. Besides, you do super dangerous missions that maybe the three of you won't handle." Neji explained, placing the folder back.

Team 1: Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru ( and some other non important people)

Team 2: Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke etc…

"We get to have Sasuke in our team… why not in your team instead?" Tenten asked, placing her hands on her waist.

"Sasuke's just new to the squad and if he shows his full potential, maybe he would be promoted to the first team." Shikamaru said. Sakura sat down at her chair and noticed that her replica also cleaned the mess that she had created earlier.

"We don't have any choice, do we?" Ino asked.

"You may leave." Sakura said, as they all nodded, bowed and left the office. Sakura groaned. Okay, this just isn't her day. She two folders waiting for her to be opened. One was a class C mission so she let Ino and the girls handle this. Her eyes widened when she saw a Class A mission.

"Good. This isn't as bad as I thought." Sakura said and opened the folder. She read the contents as she called Neji and Shikamaru back again.

"What is it Sakura-sama?" Neji asked. Sakura gave him the folder, looking neither angry or nervous or whatsoever. Neji and Shikamaru read the contents as they looked at her.

"Spy job?"

"Yes. And it's Orochimaru's headquarters we're heading." Sakura replied, standing up and leaning her hands on the table. Neji and Shikamaru sat at their respective chairs.

"Tsunade wants to know what he's up to." Neji said, reading the contents.

"And truthfully, I don't wanna face that sneak freak. He already has done enough." Shikamaru said as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"You know we can't afford for Konoha to be attacked again. We got to know if he has plans or not." Sakura said as she sat back at her chair, crossing her arms across her chest. Neji placed the folder back at the table.

"Now, spit it out." Neji said. Sakura looked at him.

"Spit out what?"

"The one that's bothering you. We heard the crash earlier and your eyes are a little bit swollen so you must be crying earlier. Tell us what's wrong." Shikamaru said. Sakura smiled. She was lucky she had these two with her.

"Know about Kei Shimahara?" Sakura asked, resting her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Her? What about her?" Neji asked.

"She's Sasuke's girl friend." Sakura said. Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other with shocked faces as Shikamaru looked serious. Talk about jumping into conclusions.

"That's strange. I was supposed to be always right." Shikamaru said. Sakura asked what he meant.

"We had a theory that it might be you. He's just saying as though it's a different person but maybe it's actually you. You get the idea?" Neji asked. Sakura laughed.

"You thought it was me!"

"Yeah. But for the first time, I'm wrong. So… how did you know about Sasuke and Kei huh?" Shikamaru asked, slightly interested but as usual, he looked bored. Sakura explained on what she saw earlier. Neji smirked.

"A low class ANBU? Ha. His taste is weird."

"What can we say? Love is blind." Sakura said. There was a moment of silence and Sakura decided to change the topic.

"We're going to leave tomorrow morning."

"What? That soon?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. The sooner the better. After Oto, we would head to Sand. They're allies you know. We can't afford to lose anything. So, how long do you think we're going to finish this thing? Remember, the ANBU exam is in four months." Sakura said.

"We could be back a day before the exam." Shikamaru said thoughtfully.

"Is that okay with you Neji? Besides, we would fight again for the ANBU squad head title again after the exam right? So no rest?" Sakura challenged him. Neji smirked.

"Bring it on pinky."

A day after the ANBU exam ( which would normally take about three to four days), Sakura and Neji had to duel each other to know who becomes the ANBU squad leader. That's the routine, every year.

"It's settled then. Meet me at the main gate by five in the morning ok? And don't forget to say buh-bye to your women." Sakura teased as they smirked and left the office. Sakura sighed again as she sat down on her chair.

"This would be pretty hard. Maybe it would end up us fighting Orochimaru or some other people in Suna. I hope Gaara isn't a traitor." Sakura said.

By night, Sakura walked home towards her house with her mask and cloak still on. It was prohibited for them to have their faces seen if they are in their uniform. That's their law. The smaller they see, the better.

She passed by the Uchiha compound. Seems like Sasuke isn't home yet that's why she continued on walking until she reached a corner. She passed by two other ANBU members as they bowed. There was a Konoha seal on Sakura's mask that's why they knew who she was.

Sakura reached her front porch as she unlocked the door and went inside. She had a sigh of relief as she took off her cloak and her mask and felt cooler because of it. She also put down her weapons making her feel lighter.

She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see if there are some foods that haven't been eaten completely yet.

She saw the ice cream (remember the ice cream that Sasuke gave her?)

Sakura smiled weakly as she pulled it out and placed it at the counter top. She grabbed a cup and a spoon and placed some ice cream in it. She placed the container back and headed to the living room to watch some TV.

RING! RING! RING!

Sakura reached out for the phone with was located in a small table beside the sofa while still staring at the TV.

"Hello?" She asked absentmindedly.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice rang on the other side. Sakura almost dropped the cup as she started to cough. Then, she cleared her throat.

"Uh—sorry about that." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I wanna ask you something." Sasuke said.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Sakura, were you in the training grounds earlier? And why were you so cold back at the Ramen Bar? Are you thinking that Kei is my girl friend?" Sasuke asked his questions and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Kei is your girl friend right?" She asked, hope running down through her body. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Kei? My girl friend? She's just a friend of mine." Sasuke explained.

"Then why were you acting so nice to her? Why didn't you react when she called you Sasuke-kun?"

"Aha. So you WERE on the training grounds." Sasuke said. Sakura groaned.

"Yes, I was there. But answer my questions first." Sakura replied hotly. Sasuke chuckled.

"I don't care if she calls me Sasuke-kun. And I was nice to her because duh, she's my friend. She has been my friend before the Uchiha massacre and this was the only time that we spent some time together as FRIENDS. I can't believe that you thought that she was my girl friend."

"So who's the girl that you're having interest then?" Sakura asked, trying not to sound interested.

"I can't believe that the ANBU squad leader is so slow." Sasuke said, smiling. Maybe he should tell her now, after all, Neji and Shikamaru said that she's leaving to a mission and somehow, those two knew what was happening between them. He was still wondering till now.

"Slow? Pardon?" Sakura asked, annoyed.

"Dammit Sakura, I thought you were the one who taught me not to jump into conclusions? And I thought you were smart enough. But I was wrong before."

"Stop insulting me and tell me who the girl is before I barge into your house and break your bones." Sakura demanded. Sasuke whistled.

"Why are you acting so moody? Are you PMS-ing or something or you just desperately want to know who the mystery girl in my heart is?" Sasuke teased. Sakura groaned.

"I AM SO NOT PMS-ING! And yes, I admit, I desperately wanna know who the girl is. It's whacking my brain!"

"Why are you thinking about this that seriously? If you just wanna know who it is, might as well ask me CALMLY." Sasuke replied coolly.

Sakura ripped the pillow in the hands. Then, she took numerous deep breaths and then sighed.

"Okay, I'm calm. Now may I know who the girl is Sasuke-KUN?" She asked sweetly. Sasuke sighed then gave a gentle smile.

"You wanna know? Why don't we talk personally at the main gate?"

A moment of silence…

"Of all the places why the main gate?" Sakura asked.

"You wanna know or not?"

"Okay, okay. Meet me in ten minutes and don't be late." Sakura said and put the phone down. She sighed as she put on her cloak and her mask.

----

A.N.: Read and review folks!

E.I.


	39. Sasuke's confession

A.N.: So! We're almost in the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

----

Sakura's heart was thumping madly against her chest as she jumped from roof to roof towards the meeting area. When she arrived, she swiftly jumped down and then looked around.

Sasuke was still not there.

"Damn. I thought I told him not to be late." She mumbled behind her mask and placed a hand on her waist.

"Who said I was late?" A voice sounded behind her as Sakura turned around. Sasuke was standing a few meters away from her and was walking towards her.

"Okay mister, tell me." Sakura said impatiently.

"You're so impatient. You know that?" Sasuke asked playfully. Sakura's eyebrows met as she groaned in frustration.

"What are you so frustrated about?" Sasuke asked again. Sakura sighed as she looked around, took off her mask and stared at Sasuke.

"I'm not frustrated. Look at me, I'm calm." Sakura said. Sasuke eyed the gates behind her as memories flooded back at him. He looked at Sakura and he didn't expect that both of them would be standing in the same ground, a few years later.

"Are you sure you're calm enough?" Sasuke said.

"Yes." Sakura replied calmly (Yeah right). Sasuke looked at the two ANBU's who were guarding the gates. He looked at Sakura. Sakura got the idea as she turned around.

"You two! Leave us alone for a while!" She yelled. It was a man and a woman. The woman nodded and when they left, Sakura heard her giggle madly. The man was chuckling. Sakura rolled her eyes. There was a moment of silence until Sasuke shoved his hands to his pockets.

"Okay, the girl you've been dying to know is…"

"Is who?"

"It's you." He said. Sakura blinked.

"M-ME?"

"Yes you. God, I can't believe you're so slow! It was obvious that I was describing you back when I was explaining at the festival!" Sasuke explained. Sakura was practically appalled. She didn't know what to say at the moment.

Come to think of it, she realized that Sasuke WAS talking about her. He was smiling at her and staring while he explained about the 'girl'. Maybe her emotions got over her and lessened her thinking ability. She just stood there, staring at him.

"Sakura, it was obvious that I love you. Remember the time when I slept beside you and hugged you? I was awake at that time."

"WHAT!"

"Yes I am. I heard you crying so I got worried."

"B-But why didn't you tell me!"

"If you were in my shoes, I think you would have done the same thing." Sasuke said, blushing madly while sighing. Sakura was also as red as a tomato.

Dead Silence…

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything at all?" Sasuke asked. Sakura tried to formulate a sentence but now, it was hard. Sakura soon smiled as she motioned him to come near her.

Truthfully, words can't describe her feelings. Hey, actions speak louder than words right?

When Sasuke was in front of her, she leaned and her face was now close to his face and started to kiss him. Sasuke was shocked at first but then he gave in soon after. When they parted, Sakura started to have tears in her eyes.

"Damn you! You made me cry again!"

"But it's tears of joy right? A few years ago, they were tears of sadness as far as I could remember." Sasuke joked. Sakura hugged him tightly.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." She mumbled in his shirt. Sasuke hugged her back and smiled.

"I love you too Sakura-chan."

(A.N.: Aww… how sweet. Sappy but sweet. Hey, they go together right?)

-----

The next day…

"WWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!" Ino's voice rang throughout the whole town as Sakura and the other two placed their hands on their ears.

"Geez Ino! Pipe down!" Sakura said. Soon, Ino lounged to her and hugged her really tight that made Sakura's face turn really purple.

"Choking—not—breathing!" Sakura choked.

"Oops. Sorry. OMG SAKURA! I'm SO happy for you!"

"Shikamaru, what's your secret from avoiding for being deaf?" Naruto whispered to Shikamaru, who yawned as he pulled out something in his ear.

"This is my best friend. Ear plugs. Don't tell anyone. It's my little secret." Shikamaru winked and whispered back.

Naruto and Neji burst out laughing.

"Hey! What are you three laughing about!" Ino yelled. The three of them stopped instantly but Naruto and Neji were sniggering. Sakura started to snigger too. Sasuke arrived. He was carrying something in his hand.

"THERE'S OUR MAN!" Naruto yelled as he patted Sasuke violently at the back. Sasuke death glared him as Sakura blushed. When Sasuke looked at her, he blushed as well. Tenten smiled as she looked at the others.

"Okay people! Private time alone! Move out!" She said as they walked away, either smiling nor giggling or sniggering. Sakura sighed as she smiled at her boy friend.

"Hey." She greeted. She eyed the thing that was on his hands. It was a square bento box (is that what it's called?) wrapped in a checkered red and blue cloth. He held it out.

"Maybe you would need some food." Sasuke said. Sakura accepted the box as she looked at him.

"I already have food Sasuke-kun but don't worry, more food the better." Sakura replied chirpily as Sasuke glared at her.

"Don't you dare become a fatty." He said. Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Why? You won't love me anymore when I become fat?" She asked.

"No. I just don't like seeing you fat. Either way, I still love you." Sasuke winked. Sakura blushed. What did she do to deserve such a guy like him!

She opened the box as she gasped.

It contained all her favorites! From syrup-coated anko dumplings to umeboshi (pickled ume fruits). She looked up at Sasuke.

"How did you know!"

"I knew what your favorites are because I searched it up." Sasuke said, smiling. Sakura pouted as she chuckled and hugged Sasuke.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura said. Then, she placed the box on her bag then pulled out a tomato and gave it to him.

"At least give something in return right?" Sakura asked. Sasuke chuckled as he took the tomato and took a bite. Sakura closed her bag then heaved it up in her bag.

"Sakura! We need to go in five minutes!" Neji's voice called out.

"Okay!" Sakura yelled back. She looked at Sasuke. He was eyeing her worriedly.

"Please be careful. We don't know what Orochimaru might do if he will know that you're connected to me. And that Gaara as well." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun! Do you doubt my TALENTS again?"

"No. I'm just telling you to be careful!" Sasuke said, waving his hands in defense. Sakura smiled as she kissed him on the lips. It turned into a passionate one.

"OI! YOU TWO! WOULD YOU DO THAT LATER! WE NEED TO GO!" Neji yelled again. Sakura groaned as Sasuke started to chuckle. Sakura looked at him.

"Please train hard for the ANBU exams and also, take care too. I'll be back soon, promise." Sakura said as she gave him a peck on the forehead and ran to the group, followed closely by Sasuke.

"Thank goodness. I thought you two would never stop!" Naruto said as Sakura whacked him in the forehead. Hinata giggled as they waved good bye and left Konoha.

------

Months later, Sakura returned and the others returned. Neji and Shikamaru were slightly wounded while Sakura had some minor injuries. Others had broken bones.

"Sakura! Neji! Shika-kun! What happened to you!" Ino ran to them as Sasuke ran to Sakura. Sakura coughed out blood as she smiled at him.

"We encountered some ninjas from sound. But luckily, I killed Orochimaru!" Sakura said happily before fainting.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke said as they brought them to the hospital. A few days later, Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru got fast recovery because they were excited about the ANBU exam, to be held today.

The venue was at the Forest of Death again and Sakura explained the rules. Since there are twenty applicants, ten are just going to pass and some are even going to die. There are twenty scrolls in the forest of death and you have to have two of them. The scrolls are hidden well and you have to face Jounins before getting them.

Ten minutes before the exam…

"Be careful okay? I don't want you to die." Sakura said worriedly.

"Do you doubt me?" Sasuke asked, placing a hand on his waist. Sakura chuckled as she gave him a peck on the lips. From afar, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata and Tenten were watching them. Neji rolled his eyes while Shikamaru shook his head.

"Those two really love each other." Ino said dreamily.

"Duh, obviously." Shikamaru shaking his head in annoyance. Tenten looked at Neji, who was busy gathering all the applicant's papers. Neji looked at her and smiled as she smiled back.

"Now both of them would understand the true meaning of love." Hinata said quietly as Naruto nodded in agreement and placed his arm on her shoulders. They were still watching the two talking while Sakura was lecturing something like a real mother and Sasuke looked annoyed again and was obvious that he wasn't listening.

"She's very adept on being a mother figure." Tenten sighed.

"Yeah. She does that if she's worried for someone. She always does that to us. Remember that time when we went to a mission and she lectured us like she's our real mother?" Hinata asked as Ino laughed and nodded.

"She blabbered about something for ages and Tenten finally fell asleep." Ino said. Tenten groaned as she glared at Sakura.

"She even whacked my head. And because of her inhuman strength, it was AWFULLY painful." Tenten said, massaging a part of her head where a bump formerly was located. Hinata giggled.

"We experienced that too." Shikamaru said.

"When we were still out, Sakura was the one who was doing most of the work and when she asks us a favor, it's like we're her own children. She made sure that all of us were okay and everyone got a bath and brushed their teeth and things like that." Neji said, sighing. Then, he cleared his throat.

"APPLICANTS! BE IN YOUR GATES AND WE WOULD START IN FIVE MINUTES!"

They saw Sakura gasp in horror and she started to lecture Sasuke in a much faster way. Sasuke sweat dropped anime style.

"Look, Sakura-chan, I need to go!" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded as she gave him a peck on the lips as he ran off towards his respective gate. Sakura went to the others.

"Poor Sasuke." Tenten mumbled.

"What were you yapping to him anyway? Your mother figure crap again or the cheats?" Naruto asked, placing his hands behind his head. Sakura resisted the urge to whack him in the head again. But she ignored the question as she glanced in her watch.

"Okay, all of you, head to the gates." Sakura said, as they all nodded and jumped off.

-----

Sakura and the other ANBU members were waiting in the tower. It had been four days since the start of the exam and she was waiting anxiously about the reports.

"Sakura-sama, the survivors are here." Shikamaru said as Sakura stood up from her seat, accompanied by Ino, Hinata and Tenten and went to the main area (the venue where the old Chuunin Exams was held?)

There were ten survivors. She sighed in relief as she scanned the area for a raven haired guy and fortunately, he was there, smiling at her at the back of the line.

"Now, Sakura, resist the urge to kiss him because you still need to explain to them the other rules." Neji whispered to her as Sakura chuckled and nodded.

-----

After the ANBU exam, only two passed. A guy from Suna named Yoshinage Kobayashi that specializes in using the earth element and of course, who else? Uchiha Sasuke.

They had to fight each other till death and Sasuke's adversary was a (for Sakura's opinion) mentally retarded guy that almost killed him but Sasuke luckily got away from his death trap.

----

Neji and Sakura fought at the end of the exam and Sakura was almost killed by one of his moves when suddenly, both Tenten and Sasuke yelled something from the audience and Sakura had the chance to defeat him by punching him in the face.

-----

A.N.: This is the summary of what happened ok? I'm so much in a hurry right now.

Read and review!

E.I


	40. The end

A.N.: OKAY! This is the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-----

Sakura was eyeing a raven haired green eyed girl that was running around the house with her father's kunai in her hand.

"KIOKO! GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!" Uchiha Sasuke's booming voice rang around the household. They decided to name the girl Kioko since it reminded her of that baby that they took care of years ago. They also had an older son, named Hojo.

Hojo was as handsome and as popular as his father at the academy. He had the same features as him, and everyone would know that he's Sasuke's son.

Sakura laughed as she saw Hojo training with his friend, Uzumaki Genji (sorry guys, my knowledge is limited in Japanese names). Genji was two years older than Hojo and he had navy blue hair and cerulean eyes.

Hojo is two years older than Kioko.

Sakura took the kunai from her daughter.

"But mom! I wanna be a ninja!" Kioko said as Sakura kneeled in front of her.

"Kioko, listen to me. Of course you're going to be a ninja, but it's still dangerous for you to handle such deadly weapons. Promise me something, I would teach you almost everything I know but don't annoy your father or you'll get scolded ok?"

"OK!" Kioko said as she ran to the place where her brother was training.

"Not to close Kioko!" Sakura yelled. She heard Sasuke sigh behind her as Sakura turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey, calm down. She wasn't hurt." Sakura said as Sasuke smiled.

"YOOOO! I'M HERE!" The Hokage's voice rang around the room as Naruto arrived with Hinata. Sakura went to the garden.

"Genji! Your dad's here!" Sakura yelled.

"Coming!" Genji said as he ended his fight with Hojo but surprisingly, Hojo won. Genji groaned as he went to his mom and dad.

Later… by night, they had some reunion held at the Hyuuga household. Neji and Tenten had three children. The oldest was Ichigo, with brown hair and white eyes. Second was a girl name Fumiko, but she had normal brown eyes but she could activate the byakugan and she's two years younger. The youngest was Shinichi, he had brown eyes (also had the byakugan) and brown hair. He's three years younger.

Shikamaru and Ino had one child, Miyuki. She was as the same age as Ichigo and it seems Miyuki likes Ichigo. And there were some rumors that Hojo likes Miyuki. And Genji has a crush on Kioko. Either way, they seem to get along well.

-----

A.N.: THE END! Thanks for being with me people!

Ethereal Infernia


End file.
